Maelstrom of Aura
by Dragon Soul94
Summary: Naruto is neglected by his parents for sisters. After losing what he considers his last connection, Naruto falls into his sadness. He gets saved by a powerful creature that takes him in and shows him a new source of power. He will show everyone the true power of aura. NarutoxHarem, AuraNaruto, Neglect fic
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello people, Dragon here with an entirely new story for you all. For those that read my other story, I'm not stopping just decided to type up a new story. This, like my other story, will be a Harem story for our favorite blonde shinobi. Yes it's a neglect story though I hope my path makes you all enjoy it. Also Naruto will forgive his parents eventually but it will not be quick nor will Naruto will be completely hateful as time goes on. Well without further adeu, let's begin the story. The harem is as follows:**

 **Hinata (no complaints, I like her)**

 **Fem. Haku**

 **Fem. Sasuke (it's his twin)**

 **Yugito**

 **Samui**

 **Kira (Kiba's twin, not seen this done before so why not)**

 **Nami (Naruto's sister)**

 **Mito (Naruto's other sister)**

 **Cynthia**

 **Anabel**

 **Sabrina**

 **This is all I have for now. More will be added as time goes on, but not too many as I'm not skilled enough for that. If you have a suggestion, I may consider it but no promises it will be used.**

 **Pokemon- Attack**

 _"Pokemon"- The Pokemon speaking (only Naruto understands unless stated otherwise)_

"Naruto"- Human speech

'Naruto'- Thinking

 **Chapter 1:**

 **May the Aura Be with You**

"Tou-san, kaa-san, Mito-chan!" came the excited shout of a young girl who looked to be about eight years old. She had red hair that was tied into two short pigtails. She also had deep, clear cerulean blue eyes and a heart shaped face, which possessed three whisker on each cheek. She wore a loose red shirt with an orange toad on the front. Her excitement was due to her feet sticking to the surface of a tree after multiple failures of doing so.

Before anything could be said, a red blur grabbed the young girl from the tree and did two things.

Squeeze her tightly to a point she had trouble breathing and spin her around so fast the young girl thought she would puke.

The red blur was none other than Kushina Uzumaki, the young girls proud mother. "I'm so proud of you dear! You will become a really strong Kunoichi very soon!"

"Your mother is right Nami-chan," came the proud voice of her father, Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage of Konoha.

Next to him was another girl that looked to exactly like Nami and also looked to be about eight years old. In fact, the only difference betweem the two was that her hair was tied into a ponytail and instead of blue eyes like her father, she possessed the violet eyes of her mother. This young lady is Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, twin sister of Nami Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Yeah sis, I knew you could do it!" she cheered for her younger twin by 6 seconds. She had got the chakra exercise down yesterday and was waiting for her dear sister so they could advance together.

After finally gaining her balance from her mom's spinning-hug-of-death, Nami grinned at her twin. "Yeah, now we can both continue to get stronger and become super powerful kunoichi."

The family were then seen talking and playing together happily. To anyone looking at this, then it was the epitome of a picture perfect family. A loving and proud father, a caring and slightly overprotective mother, and two close siblings that loved each other dearly.

There was only one problem for this picture; not all members of this 'perfect' family were participating in this loving moment. In fact, the missing family member was watching the whole interaction from a window in the living room.

The person was a young boy who was about a year older than the two twins. He had spikey blonde hair, similar to his father Minato's, with the tips being blood red in color. He had three whisker marks on each cheek, making him look like a fox. His eyes showed that he was hetechrome due to his left being an ocean blue, but his right being a deep violet. He wore an orange jacket (that was wide open) with the trademark spiral of the Uzumaki on the back and a black shirt underneath. He also had red Anbu pants and blue Shinobi sandals.

This young man was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the neglected son of Minato and Kushina.

Naruto was neglected for his younger sisters. This was due to eight years ago, Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi No Yoko. The powerful Bijuu was forced to attack Konoha by a man who wielded the powerful Sharingan eye of the Uchiha Clan.

Minato fought the masked man and freed the Kyuubi from his grasp with the help of Jiraiya, who had come to check on the birth of the twins at the time (having missed Naruto's birth because of his spy work). The former Third Hokage, along with every available Shinobi, held the Kyuubi off as best they could. The Kyuubi, in his anger (and still slightly hypnotized state) began to charge a Bijuudamma to obliterate Konoha off the map, but due to Minato's appearance and use of his Hiraishin, was able to teleport the attack away from the burning village.

Jiraiya appeared with a Battle Toad and pushed the Kyuubi back before Minato apppeared alongside the Boss Toad, Gamabunta. Together they were able to force Kyuubi away from the village and into a safer place for their battle. The fight was long and difficult and the Kyuubi easily showed why it was the strongest of the Tailed Beasts by not only beating the Boss Toad, but also the Battle Toad Gamaken and tossing Minato and a Sage Mode Jiraiya around like kittens.

Knowing they couldn't win the fight, Minato left to get his daughters and Naruto so he could seal the Kyuubi away once again. After a brief argument with his wife and Tsunade, who was the only reason that Kushina was still alive alonside her blood as an Uzumaki, he teleported back to the battlefield to see Kyuubi defeat another Battle Toad Jiraiya summoned named Gamaken.

Acting quickly, Minato used the Reaper Death Seal and summoned the Shinigami himself to seal the Kyuubi. Thanks to the help of the Death God, the Kyuubi was split into three parts: the Yin chakra (which went into Nami), the Yang chakra (which went into Mito), and the soul (which went into a still confused, but scared Naruto). Due to the soul having so little chakra, Naruto didn't have to worry about a chakra overload.

Ready to have his soul taken, the Shinigami allowed Minato to survive, much to the shock of Jiraiya and the Fourth Hokage. The reasoning he gave was that things were being put into motion, and his soul was not needed, but to not expect him to be leninent the next time they meet.

Afterwards, Minato told the people of Konoha what happened and told them that his daughters were the heros of Konoha for holding the beasts power from him. This caused the crowd to cheer for the now dubbed "Princesses of Konoha".

When the twins hit the age of three, Minato and Kushina began to train them to be able to control the Kyuubi's violent chakra, completely leaving Naruto out due to him not being as _"special"_ as his sisters.

It wasn't just the training that they neglected him from, it was also everything that came with being a family. Birthdays, family outings, family meetings, even dinner sometimes! When he wanted something and the twins wanted something else... well you could guess what happened with Naruto's choice. Even his own sisters didn't give him much attention, but at least they tried compared to his parents!

The villagers on the other hand were far worse, due to them believing that Naruto was the demon fox that destroyed their village. They would either glare at him, curse him to death, and attack him on rare occasions. Those who knew Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi, but attacked anyway, believed by hurting the vessel then they were hurting the fox itself (and that was good enough for them).

Thats not to say everyone treated Naruto badly, he actually was able to make some friends within the village. He had the Hyuuga Clan, after stalling the Kumo Jonin long enough for Hiashi to incompasitate him and saving Hinata. He also had the backing of the Uchiha Clan when Itachi found Naruto bleeding from one of the attacks by the villagers, and took him home to be cared for. He stayed for two days and became close friends with both Sasuke and Satsuki Uchiha, Itachi's little brother and sister.

His family didn't even notice he was missing.

He was also friends with both Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku, a daughter-father ramen stand owner who fed Naruto from time to time, and even the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi (who helped train Naruto in seals from time to time).

After hearing his parents laugh when Nami fell off the tree on top of Mito, Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger. He just, while not hating them (yet), did not like being ignored. He no longer saw any of them as his family (yet still cared for his sisters slightly). He rarely ever refers to himself as Uzumaki or Namikaze unless its formal, which he hates formalities to begin with.

Deciding he had enough of watching his sisters train while leaving him out, he left to his room; walking right past it.

He walked past his sister's room as well until he reached the end of the hall and pulled on the rope hanging from the ceiling. A door opened up as a set of stairs decended down and hit the floor softly. These stairs led to the attic of the house.

This was Naruto's playground. He conducted all his training in Fuinjutsu, jutsu theories, or even reading of high grade ninja training here. The attic was very spacious, as can be found in some big houses. More than half of his weapons that he's gathered over the years have been stored here. Naruto pulled down the wallpaper for the attic and used the walls as shelves. There was also a window in the back that allowed light and air into the room. Also unlike other attics, this one was clean; not a dust or even cobwep could be found.

Walking to the left, Naruto placed a scroll that had a fire emblem on it, on the wall shelf.

" **Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work** is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be," Naruto said out loud.

" _What did you expect, you are a natural wind and water affinity_ ," came a voice from above Naruto, causing him to look up at the one who spoke.

The culprit who spoke was a strange creature that possessed blue skin and looked like a child-like canine. It had short black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It had rounded bumps on the back of its forepaws, instead of hands. It wore a black "mask" and had red eyes with black slit pupils. It wore a smirk as it stared at Naruto.

"Shut it Riolu, it just means that I have to train harder to get it down, after all I _AM_ trying to learn an A-rank jutsu."

" _Yeah, but he does have a point Naruto. You learn techniques by doing them right, not having the technique blow up like fifteen times_ ," came an amused voice that began chuckling.

Following the voice's direction, he found the culprit laying near the window and basking in the glow of the afternoon sunlight.

The one that spoke was a small slate gray, fox-like creature with red and black accents. Its ears were a triangular shape along with a large tuft of fur tipped with red on the top of its head. It has greenish, blue eyes with red eyelids. There are circular, red markings above the eyes that resemble eyebrows. Its muzzle is short and tapered with two small fangs seen protruding from the upper jaw. It also possessed a ruff of black fur around its neck and four short limbs tipped with red. It also had a short bushy tail.

"Whatever Zorua, like you have any room to talk," Naruto snipped back while sticking his tongue out at the now named Zorua.

In response, the three occupants stared at each other for a moment before laughing at their banter to each other. As they laughed, Naruto thought back to when these two joined his life, the day he almost lost his smile.

The best and worst day of his young life.

 **(Flashback- Two Year Ago)**

"Tou-san, Kaa-san!" yelled a seven year old Naruto who ran into the house, only to find the place completely empty. Looking around, Naruto saw the house not only clean, but not a single soul was there.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, where are you!?" Still no response. "Mito-chan, Nami-chan, are you guys home?" Nothing.

Naruto continued to look around, but still found no one. Naruto ran up the stairs and down the hall to his parents room. which was left wide open. Naruto was hoping to tell his parents about learning his elemental affinities from Hiruzen-jiji and maybe convince them to train him now with his sisters. He knocked on the door before entering the room, only to find it empty too.

Deciding to look around the room, Naruto walked over to his parents desk and noticed something laying there.

It was a piece of paper that read Clan Heir Documentation.

Being a curious child, Naruto read the paper (he was really smart for his age, even if he was a goofy kid) and was downright crying by the end of the paper.

The paper read:

" **Due to circumstances of not only strength and political ingenuity, we; Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, head of the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans; hereby denounce Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as Clan Heir of both clans and transfer the titles to Mito Uzumaki as head of the Uzumaki Clan and Nami Namikaze as head of the Namikaze Clan when they reach the age of ten.**

 **This is agreed upon by both Clan Heads:**

 **Minato Namikaze**

 **Kushina Uzumaki"**

Naruto could not believe what he just read, he didn't _WANT_ to believe what he just read. His clan heir status, the only real connection he had left emotionally to his family, has been taken from him!

He couldn't take it anymore right now, he had to get away! So he ran; he ran so fast through the village that he didn't even register the glares or sneers of the villagers. He continued to run until he reached the training grounds where he normally trains at alone, Training Ground Three.

'How could they do this to me?!' Naruto cried mentally as the hot tears flowed down his whiskered cheeks. 'I barely have anyone to call a friend, no one really gives me the time of day, and my parents don't even want me!' Falling to the ground next to the big lake, Naruto curled into a ball as he cried harder.

Due to all of his crying, Naruto never noticed the giant ripple forming in the lake (or the giant shadow that looked through the ripple with red eyes and black pupils before it flew off). The rippled lasted for a few moments before vanishing once again.

A few hours later, Naruto woke up due to crying himself to sleep near the riverbank. As he got up, Naruto stretched and yawned before looking at his reflection in the water; seeing that his face filled with the indication of dried tears. Deciding to clean up his face before going _"home"_ , Naruto bent forward to wash his face in the lake; only to trip on the wet ground and fall forward into the water.

Before Naruto hit the water though, a ripple appeared in the water once again and this time a loud roar was heard from it. This caused Naruto's eyes to widen in fear and only got wider as the water seemed to become circular and cave in on itself; exactly where Naruto was falling in.

Naruto did the only thing he could think of in that brief moment...

...scream out in fear and shock!

"AHHH Help!" were his last words before the portal completely shut and the ripples on the water vanished, like it was never there in the first place.

After falling through the hole in the water, Naruto found himself falling UP from the lake! He landed safely on a patch of grass and took quick breaths from screaming so loud and with no breath intake.

Getting up, he finally took notice of where he was at; which essentially meant he was clueless.

For miles, the only thing Naruto could see was a thick fog. The only other visible thing to him was the cut grass and the lake behind him.

Starting to get nervous again, Naruto looked around quickly and began calling out to see if anyone was around.

"Hello! Is anybody there!? Please, this isn't funny!" Suddenly Naruto heard rustling of grass to his left. Quickly pushing down his rising fear, he looked to the sourse, but saw nothing there.

"Um hello, is anyone there?" he called out in a much quieter tone than before. This time the rustling happened again and looking quickly he saw a patch of brown among the green grass. "Hello, can you help me?"

The response to his question was for the brown patch to take off in the opposite direction from him. This caused Naruto to give chase after it and continue calling to it. "Wait stop! Please, wait up!"

After running what seemed like thirty minutes, but was it was only five minutes, they exited the small grass enough for Naruto to see what he was chasing.

It was a small, brown fox-like creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar were a cream color. It had short, slender legs with three toes and a pink pad on each foot. It had big brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose.

Naruto looked very confused, having never seen a strange looking fox before in his short miserable life.

'It actually looks kinda cute,' Naruto said mentally. "Your really fast, you know that?" He wasn't kidding, it took everything he had just to keep the little guy (or girl) in his sights. Let alone catch it.

The fox's response to his question was to tilt its head to the side, as if not understanding his words at all.

" _Eevee_?" was the response it gave to Naruto.

"Is that your name, Eevee?" Naruto asked, only for it to shout Eevee one more time and run off at incredible speeds. "Hey wait!" But Naruto's shout fell on deaf ears due to the fox being out of sight already.

"Great," Naruto sighed. "Now who can help explain to me what's going on?"

" _RRRRGGHH_!" was the response that Naruto got to his question. The roar caused Naruto to jump five feet in the air out of fright. He looked up to see who the culprit was...and regretted that decision immediately.

It was a large (almost as big as the Kyuubi) creature with a serpent- like body, with six black ghostly streamers protruding from its back that also had red tipped spikes at the ends. Instead of having four legs, the creature had six spikes on each side and four more additional spikes near the edge of its tail. It also possessed three gold half-rings that could probably grasp onto things tightly. It also had a golden arch on its forehead and a golden "mask" on its mouth. Its cold red eyes gazed fiercely at Naruto, who began to shake in fear.

Who could blame him though? Here he was, a young boy who only just started his training and only knows tree walking and his elements. Now here's a creature, bigger than anything he has seen before! Not only that, but said creature just seemed to ooze power that made Naruto feel dizzy.

Naruto in his fear, took an unconscious step back from the very intimidating creature before him. 'There is no way I'm just going to stand here and get eaten by this thing!' Naruto yelled mentally as he tensed his muscles to run off to the surrounding fog. 'I could use the fog to cover my escape.'

Noticing his tensing muscles, the creature looked into Naruto's fearful eyes.

" _You know, running would be pointless young one_ ," came a powerful voice that seemed to invade Naruto's mind!

Naruto jumped up slightly from the surprise of the voice. He landed hard on his butt that caused Naruto to wince in pain. "Ow," he said as he rubbed his butt.

The creature seemed to chuckle at what happened. It found amusement in Naruto's fear.

"Yeah very funny," Naruto mumbled before he paused in shock. "Wait, was that you?" He pointed at the creature that nodded its head.

" _Yes child. My name is Giratina, Master of the Reverse World and Second-in-Command_ _of the Pokemon Contract,_ " the creature (now called Giratina) responded.

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion. Pokemon? Reverse World?

Seeing the confusion on Naruto's face, Giratina sighed at the lack of knowledge Naruto had (not that he could blame him).

Giratina went into an explanation on Pokemon, "Pokemon are summons of immense and diverse power. We each have our own typings such as Water, Fire, Lightning..." but he was interupted by an excited Naruto.

"Kind of like the elements for jutsus!"

"Yes, like what you use for your jutsu. We also have other elements though such as Flying, Ground, Poison, and Dark. You wouldn't know of us due to us not having a summoner for a very long time. I could go into a whole speech as in why, but we don't have that kind of time."

"Ok, but what is the Reverse World?" Naruto asked curiously. Strange how he feels more relaxed with this giant, powerful, and admittedly scary creature than he does with other people.

"This is the Reverse World, its a world that exists on the opposite side of reality. Its a world connected to reality and is a wonderful place, though confusing for some. This is where the Pokemon of the contract reside now, kinda like how the Toads have Mt. Myoboku."

"Ok, but why am I here Giratina sir," Naruto asked cautiously even though he honestly had no clue what he meant. There was no way him falling into this world was a simple coincidence.

'The kid is smart, he's guarded and ready to act if he has to by the way his muscles tensed at his question,' Giratina thought. "To be blunt Naruto, we want you to be our summoner." Naruto opened his mouth to question more, but Giratina continued. "Our Boss Summon, Arceus who is also my elder sister, has been watching you. She would be here talking to you, but she had a meeting she could not miss. She chose you because of your will, determination, heart, and your want to protect others (along with who your ancestor was). So Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, will you be our new summoner?"

"Yes, I would be honored to sign your contract sir!" Naruto said trying to stop his tears of joy. Someone else actually believed in him!

"Then Naruto," Giratina began in a warm tone. "Welcome to the world of Pokemon," and with that the fog began to clear and revealed to Naruto the most amazing sight he has ever seen.

 **(Flashback End)**

After that, Naruto was given two eggs to raise by Giratina. These two eggs held Naruto's starter Pokemon that he had to raise for a bit till they hatched. Two months after raising them, the eggs finally hatched. The blue and black stripped one became Riolu, while the black egg with red dots became Zorua.

Ever since meeting Giratina and the Pokemon, Naruto has been training non-stop. He even goes to the Reverse World often to be with the other Pokemon, instead of staying in the village. He learned so many different fighting styles from the Fighting type Pokemon, how to hunt and survive and most importantly...

...how to battle like a Pokemon.

You see, thanks to Giratina, Naruto is training to be an Aura Guardian. It turns out Aura is more of a gift for Naruto than chakra was!

They told him about the different aura users and Aura Guardians there were, about how the guardians kept the world in balance for all of Pokemon and human kind. Aura users had the capability to use any and all Pokemon attacks, but the aura user had to train in the attack to raise its effectiveness. Also the higher level of the attack, the more aura it burns; the more aura it burns, the more tired the user.

Aura worked in a similar way to nature chakra, the user pulls in the "aura" of the element of the attack and mixes it with the aura of the user. The two auras then mix together and form the attack, with no use of handsigns! The more mastery of the attack, the faster it forms.

The amount of aura each attack uses differ, the only real limit depends on the users stamina. The more stamina, the more attacks that could be used. Right now Naruto could use basic attacks from each type, but using them too much will really tire him out.

In Pokemon standards, he was about as strong as a level fifteen Pokemonn without the experience so about as strong as a high Genin in ninja standards.

Speaking of ninja, he has not neglected his ninja training at all. He has learned the Academy jutsu and could do them without handsigns! He also has five C-Rank jutsus, 2 D-Ranks water jutsus, and currently trying to learn an A-Rank fire jutsu (not much success).

To anyone paying attention, Naruto is actually a genius to near prodigy levels (though book work is still not his thing). He practically soaks up information like a sponge, always training; heck it took his sisters two days to master tree walking while it only took him thirty minutes and thats only because he had no one to teach him along with having high chunin reserves of chakra at the time.

" _So Naruto, what's the plan now that you start the Academy in a week_?" Riolu asked the young blonde.

" _Yeah thats a good question._ " Zorua responded. " _You won't have all the free time to enter the Reverse World anymore_."

"Well I'm honestly not too sure, but I know I won't be hiding everything since that would leave me unwanted by the other Jonin instructors."

This caused the two Pokemon to look at Naruto with a deadpan expression before saying simultaniously,

" _Don't lie, the only real reason is because you want to show off."_

This caused Naruto to chuckle nervously and to rub the back of his head. "Ok you caught me. It doesn't hurt that I'll be beating the precious 'Golden Twins' at everything too."

Don't get Naruto wrong, he doesn't despise his sisters, but he doesn't like nor trust them either. The same could be said for everyone else in his family, he doesn't hate any of them.

He's more numb to them than anything; as an Aura Guardian, its best not to hate.

" _Well before that, we should go see what Lady Arceus wanted from us since we will be late in ten minutes,_ " Riolu said, already walking towards the exit with Zorua next to him.

"Yeah we should hur... wait, WHAT?!" Naruto responded dumbly before seeing the sun getting lower, signifying it to be late noon. "Why didn't you say anything eariler!? I don't want my first meeting with Lady Arceus to be bad!" Naruto began to panic as he thought about Giratina.

Its a well known fact that Giratina did NOT tolerate tardiness of any kind. Adding to the fact that he would be meeting the main Boss Summon and someone even Giratina (who Naruto knows is very powerful) could not defeat.

" _Because watching you scramble around like a Combusken with its head cut off is hilarious_ ," Riolu said chuckling as Zorua was holding his stomach as he laughed at Naruto.

"I hate you guys," Naruto responded as he narrowed is eyes at them.

" _And we bathe ourselves squeaky clean with your hate_ ," Riolu respned in kind, causing Zorua to laugh harder. Riolu began to follow suit as he too held his stomach from laughing so hard at the blonde, causing Naruto to glare harder at them.

" _As hilarious as making fun of Naruto is,"_ Zorua said finally getting his laughter under control, though he could wipe the grin off his face. " _We really should get going."_

"Yeah your right, lets go," Naruto responded, opening the window. "Lets meet at our usual training ground."

The two Pokemon nodded as they lept out the window into the tree and made their way to the training ground.

Naruto sighed as he put everything away and made his way down the attic stairs. After closing the attic, Naruto walked past the living room and looked to the backyard where his parents were still training his sisters.

Naruto slipped out the house, no one knowing he was even home.

After ten minutes of running through the village, ignoring the usual glares, he arrived to the training ground where he saw Riolu and Zorua waiting for him.

Naruto quickly flares his chakra, alerting them of his arrival, which both of them responded by dropping from the tree they were in and land next to the lake.

Wordlessly, Naruto walked to the crystal clear water before putting his palm on the surface and flowing his aura through it.

For a second, nothing happened. Suddenly the water collapsed in on itself and the portal to the Reverse World opened.

Naruto, along with the two Pokemon summons, quickly jumped into the portal and (like before) it closed without ever leaving a trace.

Jumping down, a young man with black, raven-like hair appeared in the clearing. His coal black eyes searched around before quickly turning red with three black tomoes encircling the black pupil as he looked around. This eye change meant the activation of one of Konoha's two Great Dojutsu's, the Sharingan, signifying this person as an Uchiha.

This young man was Itachi Uchiha, the heir and prodigy of the Uchiha Clan.

"Where did Naruto go, I know I saw him here," Itachi said out loud. "Maybe he went further ahead," and with that he took off towards the trees to look for his surrogate little brother.

 **AN: And that is it. That was a fun first chapter to write and way longer than I thought it was going to be. No I haven't given up on my other story, just really wanted to get this typed up since I have so much written for it. I hope you all enjoyed and please let me know what you thing.**

 **Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Hey all, Dragon here with the next installment to my new story. I'm going to be honest and say how shocked I was at the turnout for this story. I honestly was not expecting such an awesome turn of events, but I'm not complaining. You are all AWESOME! To answer a few questions:**

 **Chibi Boruto: Thanks bud, I will definitely do my best. I really appreciate the enthusiasm for this.**

 **Guest (You know who you are): Yes Minato and Kushina will see their mistake, I hope my way is original enough for you all. As for the updates I'm not too sure. My first story takes priority since I want to continue it until the end.**

 **Darklight-Dragon21: Thank you very much and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 **UnsanMusho: I love the way you think! There will be a few Pokemon characters here and there, but not many. I have a plan on why they are there and I hope you like it. And I don't mind the opinions or suggestions, I actually really love it.**

 **Ok thats all for now. Hope you enoy this new chapter. Let's get started!**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **The First Mission, The First Test**

 **(The Reverse World)**

Naruto and his partners landed on the ground softly and took quick notice of their surroundings, saw all kinds of Pokemon running around.

Before Naruto could say anything, a brown blur quickly tackled Naruto to the ground as it squealed in joy.

" _Eevee, Eevee, Eevee_!"

"Eevee relax and use your words," Naruto said as he pet the brown fox.

" _Sorry Naruto-chan! I was just really glad to see you guys,"_ Eevee said signifying it as a girl.

" _We were just here yesterday,"_ Riolu replied amused by his friends actions.

" _Yeah, but..."_ Eevee said and began to explain how lonely she was (even though she has friends everywhere).

Zorua zoned out the young talking Eevee and looked around, searching for Giratina. He opened the gate for them, so where was he?

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, a giant and familiarly shaped shadow loomed over them. Looking up, they saw the ruler of the Reverse World himself.

Giratina!

" _It took you long enough to arrive here, Naruto,"_ Giratina said in a tone that obviously said 'be careful how you respond'.

Deciding to be cautious so to NOT piss off a beast with enough power to wipe him off the face of existence, Naruto swallowed hard and responded.

"I'm sorry for keeping you Giratina, I was training to learn a new fire jutsu and lost track of time." He bowed to show respect to the mighty beast.

Giratina stared Naruto down to see if he was lying before sighing.

" _At least you were being productive, now raise your head. Lady Arceus will be here in a moment."_

Naruto stood straight and Pokemon of all kinds, even the ever excitable Eevee, stopped and looked up as they waited for the one that gave them life.

They waited for two mintues in silence before a colorful portal opened in the air above the awaiting crowd. The portal released a stream of light that instantly made the slightly darkened sky light up in a burst of colors.

Red, blue, green, yellow; the entire sky lit with a mezmerizing mix of colors that left Naruto wide-eyed and breathless. After a few moments staring at the beauty of the lights, a sudden pressure of power rushed at everyone.

It was like being slammed by a steel staff right into the middle of your chest. It took a while before Naruto and everyone (other than Giratina) to be able to gain their barings once again. The power was unlike anything they have felt before, it was both scary and divine.

An orb of light burst through the coloful portal and flew through the sky with high speeds. After a few seconds, the orb grew larger and began to take shape. Soon the light faded and a creature as big as Giratina took its place.

The creature was a white equine resembling a qilin or centaur with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. It had four pointed feet which possessed golden tips. The long mane juts away from its head and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. It also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upwards. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of its body. It also had a golden coss-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen. The wheel also has four jewels attached to each of its corners.

This being was Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon. The Boss of the Pokemon Summoning contract. The Kami of Pokemon and the only creature that could fight Kami herself on even grounds.

Instantly, all the Pokemon around Naruto bowed down to show respect to the decending Alpha Pokemon. Naruto was so mezmerized by the mighty legend, that he could not move from his spot.

Arceus giggled at the surprised look on Naruto's face. " _You know Naruto-kun, you might want to shut your mouth eventually lest you catch Zubats_ ," Arceus said in a soothing tone.

Naruto instantly shut his mouth and smiled at the giant Pokemon, "Its an honor and pleasure to meet you Lady Arceus." Naruto quickly bowed.

" _Just call me Arceus Naruto-kun,"_ she said amused (knowing of his hatred for formalities). " _Like you, I'm not one for formalities if I can avoid them."_

Naruto smiled at Arceus choice of words. He knew right then and there that he was going to enjoy working with her. "Of course Arceus!"

Arceus smiled warmly at Naruto, she could get used to this. Better than being around Giratina all the time with his annoying rules and regualtions! ' _It's so annoying having to listen to his long list of annoying rules all the time!_ '

"Not to sound rude Arceus, but why was it that you called for a meeting with me today?" Naruto asked curiously.

" _Yes, yes let's get to buisness. Naruto-kun, I need to have you tested in battle, to see if you are ready for the higher levels. Some of the other legendaries, who have been watching you train, wish to train you themselves so you can get stronger and show the world our strength."_

"Ok, but who will I be fighting," Naruto asked confused, yet excited. Naruto not only had the legendaries wanting to teach him, but he gets to prove himself to them.

 _"I need you to eliminate a bandit camp for me. They recently attacked a village and are now hiding out in Fire Country; I want them dead. They have raped, murdered, and pillaged. The village, with its few members left, is thinking of sending help out to Konoha, but thats where you come in."_

"I understand Arceus," Naruto responded with a serious look on his face. His eyes went from a childish light, to a dim one that could be seen in the eyes of a hardened warrior.

" _This test is meant for you alone, so I'm afraid Riolu and Zorua shall remain here. Am I correct to assume that you are well equipped already?"_ Naruto nodded to the Pokemon God's question. " _Good, then your mission starts now. I'll teleport you there now."_ Arceus's green eyes suddenly glowed white as a white aura surrounded Naruto's body before he vanished in a flash of light.

Turning to Giratina, Arceus smiled (yet retained her serious attitude). " _So little brother, how do you think Naruto-kun will do?"_ All of the Pokemon instantly turned to look at Giratina, especially Riolu and Zorua, for an answer.

" _Honestly, I'm not worried at all. Young or not, Naruto is quite well trained and ready for those bandits,"_ Giratina said smiling back at his sister before looking up and frowned. _"Though there is one major problem."_ Arceus looked worried at his words.

" _What's the problem?_ " she asked him. Giratina's head snapped at her as a very annoyed look came upon his face.

" _YOU LEFT YOUR DAMN PORTAL OPEN AGAIN!"_

" _I'm sorry!"_ Arceus yelled out in response as she ran off, chased by Giratina who was going to punish her for forgetting to close her portal in his dimension, again.

 **Forest (thirty miles away from Konoha)**

Naruto, in a flash of white, appeared in the forest. After landing on the ground, Naruto leant on a tree for support as he felt dizzy.

"Man its going to be a while before I get used to that," Naruto said groaning. Shaking his head to knock out the cobwebs, Naruto stood up and looked around. "I'm hunting a camp so that means a group of people. So let's get to work." Naruto's eyes suddenly glowed blue, a sky blue color, and watched as the world around him became different.

Instead of the colors of the world, all he saw was the outline of objects and a blue energy flowing through said objects. The blue energy was the life energy, or aura, of the objects.

After sensing for a few more moments, Naruto felt a large group of people in single area. "Got them," he said before taking off into the trees.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was ready for battle.

 **Namikaze Compound**

Everyone has just finished training for the day. Kushina was making ramen, while trying to make one of the hardest decisions of her life.

Miso or Pork?

Minato Namikaze had to leave, back to his office, due to a meeting being called. Apparently the Civilian Council wants funding for more civilian stores to be built.

Mito was taking a shower to wash off a hard days work of sweat and mud. Nami on the other hand was bored, already having taken a shower.

Suddenly she remembered something very important...

...she had a brother! Due to all the training she had been going through recently, she had forgot all about him. He would play with her! With that thought in mind, she got up from the couch and went towards the stairs to her older brother's room.

"Where are you going Nami-chan?" Kushina asked her daughter, seeing her going towards the stairs.

"Oh I'm just going to see if Naruto wants to play with me," she replied as she ran up the steps to play with her brother. The mere thought of him playing with her made her smile, since they haven't gotten time to actually be siblings due to all the training.

Kushina on the other hand looked confused for a second. 'Naruto?' she thought before her eyes widened in realization, shock, horror, and finally guilt. 'Oh my god, Naruto! I forgot my own sochi-kun! How could I forget about my only son!? What kind of mother am I?!' She continued this mental thought for a while.

Naruto, her sweet baby boy, never crossed her mind. The one to give light to her world, was completely forgotten. She looked at the set-up on the table and felt even more guilt. Four bowls, five chairs. The chair that they used for guests, but not their own son. Kushina couldn't feel any lower than she does right now.

If anyone asked her something about Naruto, she wouldn't be able to answer the question because she didn't KNOW anything. She could name off all of Mito's and Nami's likes, dislikes, future plans, favorite colors and foods, but when she thought of Naruto's...

...she drew a blank due to having no answers. No matter how hard she thought or how much she prayed to find an answer to anything regarding Naruto personally, she got nothing. She couldn't even think if he liked ramen or not.

She began to cry and sob, 'how could I forget my son, I have to talk to Minato. We have to make things right again!'

"Kaa-san, Mito-chan!" came a slightly panicked cry from upstairs. Kushina instantly knew it was Nami, so she dropped what she was doing and ran upstairs in a matter of seconds.

She found both her daughters looking into a room with worry eteched on their faces. Kushina walked over to the room with worry and feeling herself getting more anxious with each step.

"What's wrong honey?" Kushina asked in as calm a tone as she possible could.

"Naruto's gone! I can't find him anywhere!" Nami yelled out, causing Kushina's worry to increase.

Kushina looked into her son's room, only for her guilt and worry to grow even more. Naruto's room was extremely bare, to be blunt. There was nothing there to indicate that a young boy lived there. The bed was small and neatly made. Not a crease could be found on it anywhere. There was a hamper by the door, but no dirty clothes were there. There was no posters on the walls, no papers anywhere. The room itself was a dull blue that could be mistaken for gray. The desk had a small book on it, but it looked like it hadn't been opened in years, if the collected dust on it was anything to go by.

Kushina walked over to the book and read the title, "Survival Tactics: Surviving Alone in the Wild". The title was enought to scare her. Picking up the book, a piece of paper fell out as it floated gently to the ground.

Picking up the paper, Kushina saw it was a picture. Looking at it, Kushina nearly burst into tears at what was in the picture. It was a picture of the family, all with happy smiles on their faces. Kushina wore her usual outfit, the green dress with a brown apron over it and her hair brushed down. In front of her was Mito in a white dress and her usual ponytail. To her left was Minato in his Hokage outfit and Nami, who was wearing a blue dress, on his shoulders.

What made her cry was that Naruto was nowhere in the picture. This picture was a year old and even said Namikaze family on the top, but Naruto was nowhere to be found.

Kushina couldn't take it anymore, she let out a cry and sob as she realized just how bad a mother she was. She channeled chakra into her ring, activating the seal inside it.

She needed to speak to Minato now!

 **Near the Bandit Camp**

Naruto stood on a tree branch, overlooking the bandit camp. It was a relatively normal campsite with around fifteen tents and two firepits that looked to have been used for the previous night. What made Naruto livid was what was at the edge of the camp.

It was three medium sized cages with iron bars. Each cage contained five girls whose ages ranged from one six year old in the middle cage and the rest being about eleven to sixteen. They all wore rags that barely hid their modesty from the world.

Naruto decided it would be safest to wait until the sun set a little more, giving him more cover. 'I can't be too careful in a possible hostage situation,' Naruto said mentally. 'I'll wait for about two hours, then I'll get them out of there and make those vile men pay.'

Two hours have passed and the sun had set enough to where it was tougher to see the surrounding area. The sky had become darker thanks to rising moon, though the sun was still in the sky slightly. The bandits have become drunk in this time frame and on occasion, harrassed their prisoner.

Thankfully they did not lay their hands on them yet.

Apparently they planned to sell the girls to a guy named Gato as slaves. Naruto vowed to find this man and kill him.

Jumping down from his perch and landing silently, Naruto hid behind a bush and made his way to the captured girls.

"Psst, behind you," Naruto whispered gaining the attention of the girls who looked in his direction. Naruto put his finger to his lips to keep them quite. "I'm here to get you all out of here. What I have planned for your captors is not pretty so keep the youngest from seeing." They nodded, though skeptical since Naruto was still a kid himself (but what did they have to lose), and blindfolded the six year old girl, who Naruto heard was named Cynthia.

Walking away from the cages, Naruto concentrated his aura to his hand before releasing his first attack.

" **Vine Whip** ," Naruto whispered. His palm glowed green for a second before green vines shot out from them and wrapped around one of the nearby thugs and tugged him towards the bushes. Pulling out a kunai, Naruto stabbed it through the back if the thugs neck, killing him instantly. Feeling his stomach churn at the sight of the man he killed, Naruto had to swallow down the urge to vomit.

He just killed someone, even if he deserved it. He killed a living person! He's become a monster! His hands began to shake as he began to dry heave, the urge to vomit becoming too much to handle. He looked at his shaking hands and the sight of the bloody mess on the ground. He was a monster, a killer, a murderer! Turning his head, he saw the sight if the imprisoned girls and saw that their once broken eyes were now filled with a glimmer of hope.

They found hope in the fact that he said he will free them. Taking a deep breath, Naruto remembered why he was doing this. He was doing this to save those girls, he was doing this to give them a chance, he was doing this to eliminate the trash that littered the beautiful world.

Naruto's eyes snapped back to his usual determined look, with a new fire lit in his eyes. Taking a deep breath and Focusing his aura once more, he shot his hands forward as he called out his next attack. " **Whirlwind**!"

This time his glowing palms released a powerful burst of wind that not only blew the bandits away but the tents and fire pits too.

The bandits screamed out in surprise and confusion as some slammed into trees or simply tumbled forward. Two bandits died as their spines snapped as it slammed into a tree directly.

"What the hell WAS THAT?!" one of the thugs yelled out before a kunai was imbedded into his forehead, killing him.

Seeing the kunai, one of the thugs got nervous, "oh shit, its a ninja!" He knew they were in trouble since none of them were trained well enough to fight a ninja. 'I'm out of here!' He got up to run, only for his jugular to be cut open by another kunai slicing through its flesh and the last thing he saw was cold blue eyes before his vision went dark.

Hearing the body hit the floor, the remaining thugs turned to it, only to see Naruto standing there while slightly coated in the blood of his recent victim.

"What the fuck?! It's just some damn kid!" another thug yelled out angrily. Naruto only looked at the thug coldly before tightning the grip on his kunai before whispering...

..." **Quick Attack** ," and Naruto moved in a blur too fast for any of them to see.

The thug that yelled angrily found himself no longer able to breathe; looking down with eyes to find Naruto had stabbed his kunai through his heart.

The thug fell back dead. Naruto looked around to find that he only had about nine of the thugs left, "so whose next?"

"Kill that brat!" a very muscular thug yelled. This caused each one to charge at Naruto, thinking he would be easy since he was a kid.

That was a big mistake.

One of the thugs came upon Naruto and launched his fist towards Naruto's face, but Naruto ducked out of the way and tripped him easily. Sensing someone behind him, Naruto rolled forward as another thug tried to grab him. Naruto had no time to rest though, as another thug swung his feet towards Naruto's face, who jumped and slammed his on the thugs legs before jumping off and released another **Vine Whip**.

The vines quickly wrapped around the thug easily before Naruto flung him into three other thugs. "You should have been more careful, _Release!_ " Naruto released a pulse of chakra.

Hearing a hissing sound, the thug looked at his leg and saw an exploding tag on the left leg that Naruto slammed his hands onto earlier. The four thugs eyes widened before the tag exploded, killing all four of them.

Naruto leaned back, not having time to admire his handiwork, dodging a log that one of the thugs picked up for a weapon. 'This is too easy,' Naruto smirked. Charging towards the thug, who brought the log up to block Naruto, the blonde smirked before yelling out.

"Not going to work, **Rock Smash**!" Naruto's fist quickly glowed a brown-white before easily smashing through the log and hitting the thug in the face, whose neck snapped upon impact.

The thugs took a step back in fear as Naruto's eyes glowed blue with aura once more. 'Just what the hell is this kid?!' were the last thoughts of the thugs before a cold wind blew and froze them all solid.

" **Icy Wind** ," Naruto whispered as his breathing became a bit shaggy. Naruto may have a lot of stamina, but he wasn't used to doing so many attacks one after the other like that yet. Add to the fact that **Icy Wind** was used on multiple targets instead of just one and he added more power to the attack to be sure that it would freeze them all, made him really tired.

Naruto activated his **Rock Smash** attack once more and crushed the remaining frozen thugs. "Now to save those girls," Naruto said before running to the camps direction again.

 **Namikaze Compound**

Minato Namikaze has just flashed into his home next to his distraught wife, worry etched into his face.

He had been walking his way home, enjoying the peace after having to deal with the annoying council meeting, when he felt a sudden pull from one of Hiraishin seals. This worried him since the pull trail, a trail that he can follow when of his seals is activated, lead to the compound. Not wasting a second, he flashed to his house and saw his wife on the ground and crying along with his two daughters.

"Kushina-chan, whats wrong," Minato asked, holding his wife in his arms. "Talk to me, what happened?"

Kushina looked into Minato's eyes as her tears continued to fall. "Minato...I'm such...I'm such a horrible mother!" With each sobbing word, her tears flowed at a faster rate, until her cheeks were covered in tears. Her eyes were red from all her crying and her nose was beggining to look puffy.

Minato's heart broke upon seeing his wife in such a state, but at the same time he was confused by her words. A horrible mother? What happened to make her think such a thing? He looked to his daughters, who were also crying while holding onto each other for comfort. "Kushina-chan you know that isn't true. Ever since their birth, you've done an amazing job raising Nami and Mito. I mean look at them, so young and yet already they are both talented and beautiful. All our family outings and special occassions that YOU catch on camera and never miss a single one. I doubt I could raise our two wonderful children into the amazing girls that they are becoming if I was alone, while also being Hokage. You are a wonderful mother Kushina."

Kushina's eyes widened as her mind raced at Minato's words (and not in joy like he may think). 'Our **daughter's**... **two children...special occassions!** Each time it was only Mito and Nami, but what about her son? 'I have never missed our daughter's special moments growing up, but what about our son's special moments?! Oh Minato, what have we DONE?!' Kushina opened her mouth to voice these questions yet no words came out, only more yelling of sadness and regret.

Minato was caught off guard by Kushina's yell of anguish. 'What did I say?' Minato was thoroughly confused now. He figured his words would help make things better, not worse! Even his daughters seemed to be crying louder now too. 'I really don't understand woman.' "Kushina-chan please, tell me what is going on so I can help you."

"Minato...kun... It's Naruto!" Kushina manged to finally yell out through her sobbing (which by the way left a huge wet spot on Minato's vest).

'Naruto?' Minato thought before his eyes widened in realization and worry. The young Kage finally took notice of where he was and realized that this was not his, his daughter's, or the guest room... this was his son's! This desolate, plain room belonged to his only son. "Kushina tell me, what happened to Naruto?!" Minato slowly began having a sinking feeling in his heart.

Fighting back another sob, Kushina explained what she noticed. From forgetting to feed Naruto, to forgetting that he was even their son. Hearing each word spoken, Minato felt his regret, shame, and guilt rise. He was a Hokage, and one of the best that Konoha has had, and yet he completely forgot about his own son. He never meant to forget Naruto, he just wanted the best for everyone. He had to do something!

"Kushina-chan, Mito-chan, Nami-chan," Minato began, getting the attention of the crying Uzumaki girls. "Where is Naruto-kun right now?" He had to make things right again.

The one who answered was Nami, who shakily stood up from crying along with Mito, "We don't know. I came here to play with onii-chan, but I couldn't find him or anything that said he was even there in the first place." Fresh tears began to flow from her eyes. She was worried that her older brother ran away.

Unknowing that her sister had the same worry etched into her heart as well. What if their elder sibling ran off because of them?

Minato, deciding that they needed to talk to Naruto as soon as possible, made a quick handsign as he focused. He searched for the Hiraishin seal that is placed on all of his children's clothing, that way if they were in trouble he could flash to them (or call them to him). Finding the seal he was searching for, which was worringly out of the village (but thankfully still within his range) and made handsigns as he gathered his chakra.

" **Flying Thunder God: Stage Three: Summoning!"** He threw a tri-pronged kunai on to the ground and watched as it glowed and in a flash of yellow, Naruto appeared; causing the family to gasp in worry at his appearance.

His hair was messy and his eyes widened in shock. He was sweaty and his clothing was ruffled and ripped in different places (also signs of cuts from a blade could be identified easily) but what made them gasp was the blood. The blood that slightly dripped from his body was fresh. He had cuts, and bruises throughout his body, though they were healing at a slow rate. He gripped a kunai in his left hand that had fresh blood drip from it.

Minato was shocked, Kushina had more tears fall from her eyes (which also held motherly fury at the sight of her hurt child). Nami and Mito were both scared at the sight of their brother being hurt (and determination in their eyes to make the culprit pay for doing so).

Looking around, Naruto was confused; one moment hes fighting for his life against a dangerous opponent and the next he appears in a random location. . "What the hell is going on?" Naruto voiced his confusion as he turned to face his "family". "What the hell am I doing here?"

 **AN: And end. That was fun to type up. I'm glad you all like the story so far, I mean really like the story. I honestly wasn't expecting such a blowout, but I'm far from complaining. Let me know what you all think in the Reviews. That's all I got really, so until next time all.**

 **Dragon Soul94 is out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello my lovely readers, this is the next chapter obviously for Maelstrom of Aura. I have read many of your comments and some had a few issues with the reveal of Naruto's neglect. Well to answer many of them in one shot, I have my reasons of why it was done the way it was. It's only the second chapter and honestly, I am happy with the progress.**

 **Redlox2: I will show their reaction and the way they see Naruto at some point. Most likely not until next chapter or further down the line. We will see.**

 **bankai777: At some point, maybe. Not sure since I'm still writing it out. Shizuka will be in it, but Shion is still being debated.**

 **Watson (Guest): Thank you! I get the whole incest thing not being ok in OUR society, but in a world where morals are SUPPOSED to be thrown out the window, I don't see the issue. Especially for clans (which make alot of sense in my honest opinion.**

 **Bob of Dragons (Guest): I hope this chapter is good enough for you, especially emotionally.**

 **uaeoaeoeoi: I agree. No one is perfect and not all parents need an excuse. Parents have made mistakes where some kids have been forgotten before (it does happen even in OUR society). With more kids it happens.**

 **Guest (Guest): Yes it will. Not sure who will be added though. It will not be too many.**

 **That is all I have to really say, so enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Pass or Fail!? Arceus's choice**

 **The forest (before Minato summoned Naruto)**

'That was one hell of a rush,' Naruto reminiced as he jumped from tree to tree. He landed at the destroyed bandit camp and saw the cages holding the imprisoned girls. He walked up to the cages and spoke to calm them down.

"Ok girls, I'm going to get you out of there. I already took care of the other thugs, your free now." He watched with a small smile on his face as he saw most of them cry tears of joy at finally being free again and being able to see their families again. The others were looking at Naruto suspiciously, still not fully trusting him. "You girls might want to stand back from the bars." Deciding not to question him, they did as he told them.

Naruto gave a quick shout of **Leaf Blade** and his hands were covered in green energy that took shape of small blades. Walking up, he swung his hands and the blades of green energy easily cut through the bars. The bars lazily fell out of place, leaving a gaping hole for the imprisoned girls to get out.

All the girls ran out, some hugged and screamed out thank you over and over while others thanked him from a distance. Naruto told them they were very welcome and he was glad to help, though his cheeks gained a rosy blush at the contact of all the girls who barely had anything covering them.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, before his eyes widened as his danger sense went haywire. "GET DOWN!" Naruto yelled while grabbing as many of the girls as he could and dragging them to the ground. The other girls quickly followed suit as a twin side-bladed axe flew over their heads and embedded itself into a tree. The girls screamed out in fear, while Naruto looked around; forgetting his aura sense in his worry.

"Well, well, well," a male voice seemed to echo throughout the clearing. By how gruft the voice sounded, Naruto put the man in his mid thirties. Also judging by how big the axe was, this guys was physically strong. "It seems a hero has come to steal my collection, even going so far as to kill my guard dogs."

"Maybe if you kept your dogs on a leash, I wouldn't have needed to put them down!" Naruto taunted in return, as he calmed his nerves. Quickly activating his Aura Sight (opting to hit himself later for forgetting it), Naruto looked around and saw everyone's blue aura flowing, except for one that made Naruto pause in shock!

That little girl, Cynthia, had purple mixed into her aura! This is the first time Naruto has ever seen something like this and he had no clue what that could have meant. 'I don't have time to worry about that right now though. I have to find...Got him!' Naruto saw a massive aura signature moving towards one of the girls from behind the bushes!

" **Vine Whip**!" Naruto called out as the green vines shot out towards the hidden man and wrapped around him. "Now get out here!" and with a shout, Naruto tugged the man from his hiding place and into the air before slamming him into the ground within the clearing.

The girls looked at Naruto in awe, this young boy (no older than nine) just lifted a full grown man. It was incredible! Cynthia was the only one not awed into silence, evident by her loud cheering of how cool Naruto was right now!

Naruto never took his eyes off the man as his vines returned to him, seeing the man's aura still flowed.

The man slowly got up, without so much as a wince of pain. In fact, he chuckled in amusement. "A Wood Release user?! Aren't you just full of surprises kid. Any village would pay handsomely for you." The man grinned in amusement. When he stood full height, Naruto got a better look at him.

The man was the definition of big, standing at 6'9. He had big muscles, but they were also lean, showing they were used for speed as well as strength. He had spikey white hair, that was black in the center. He had brown eyes, full of dark humor. He wore a torn up, tight red shirt and black puffy pants. He also wore blue shinobi style sandals. He had two axes, like the one he threw earlier, tied to his waist by a yellow training belt. He gave Naruto a hard look and released some of his killing intent. Naruto sweated slightly at the feeling he got from the man.

This guy wasn't your ordinary run-of-the-mill bandit.

Knowing this won't be easy, Naruto whispered to the girls "listen, when I say go I want you all to run North. This won't be a normal fight like with those other bandits, this guy is on a whole other level of strength. I can't fight and protect you at the same time. So get ready because I will make a clone that will run away with you all while I hold him off." The girls nodded, knowing they would only get in the way of their hero. Looking up, Naruto cursed at how dark it was starting to get.

"Enough delaying!" the man yelled. "It's time for you to go down by Daisuke Ichimura!" He charged forward, ready to rush Naruto.

Naruto quickly slammed his green glowing on the ground and yelled out " **Grass Knot**!" A second later, Daisuke tripped, leaving a decent indent in the ground. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu**." And in a poof, a clone of Naruto appeared.

The clone yelled out lets go as he quickly herded the girls and told them to follow him. When they were out of sight, he turned his attention back to Daisuke who got up and glared at Naruto.

"Cheap trick kid. Now I'm going to cut you up." Daisuke charged forward while taking out both of his axes. He appeared in front of Naruto and swung his axe downward.

Naruto, surprised by the huge man's burst of speed, jumped back to dodge the swing; which was a good thing since the axe cracked the ground.

" **Vine Whip** ," Naruto yelled out as the vines rushed towards Daisuke. The blonde was hoping to take the axe away from Daisuke, making it easier to take him down.

Acting quickly, Daisuke let go of his axe and reached out, grabbing hold of the rushing vines. The surprised Naruto had no time to react as he was pulled towards Daisuke, who was in the process of swinging his other axe in an attempt to cleave Naruto in half.

'Oh crap!' Naruto's eye's widened before his cheeks bulged. 'I'm NOT going to die here!' " **Smokescreen**!" Breathing out, a thick screen of black smoke covered not only Naruto, but Daisuke as well. The smoke caused the grown man to cough and hesitate in his movements, giving Naruto time to recover and respond.

A loud " **Cut"** was heard through the smoke, followed by a sudden rush of pain to erupt from Daisuke's shoulder, along with a gush of blood.

Naruto jumped out of the smoke with his right hand flattened, glowing a bright (and white) color with a few drops of blood on his face. Not letting up his attacks, Naruto's hands glowed green once more before he was surrounded by tree leaves. "Now try this! **Razor Leaf**!" The leaves hardened until they were as hard and sharp as blades and rushed into the smoke.

Not a sound was heard, not even a grunt or snort was heard. Naruto was about to turn on his Aura Sight before his eyes widened at what he heard next.

" **Fire Style: Dragon's Breath** ," and a stream of fire shot from the thick smoke, not only dispersing the smoke, but also revealing Daisuke shooting the flames from his mouth, and rushing towards Naruto.

" **Water Gun**!" Naruto shouted before his aura turned ocean blue before releasing a jet of water from his perked lips. The water surged towards the incoming spray of flames.

The two attacks made contact, only for a small amount of steam to be released into the cold night. The steam did not last long though as it quickly evaporated, so Naruto was only blinded for a few moments.

But that was all the time that was needed.

As soon as the steam vanished, an axe was sent sailing towards Naruto, who moved to the right to evade the huge weapon.

Using Naruto's distraction, a slightly bleeding Daisuke appeared beside Naruto and buried his huge fist into Naruto's gut, causing him to spit, before grabbing the young boys shirt and slamming him into the ground.

Daisuke raised his foot to stomp the young Aura Guardian into the ground, but missed as Naruto quickly rolled away and jumped back to his feet. The two stared at each other, glaring into the others eyes. Naruto was in deep thought over recent information.

'This is just great, this guys knows ninjutsu which means he is most likely a missing nin or a Ronin. Dragon's Breath is a C-Rank fire justu so its safe to assume he is at least a Chunin. He also has really tough skin, there's barely a scratch on him after all that. I'm sorry for failing this test Arceus-sama, but I'm going to need help if I'm going to survive this fight.'

Daisuke's glaring eyes turned to surprise as Naruto began a set of handsigns that he quickly recognized as the signs for a summoning. Decided not to chance it, he charged forward to stop whatever Naruto was going to call upon.

Finishing the last sign, Naruto yelled out "Summoning..." before he suddenly vanished in a flash of yellow.

Daisuke stopped in his tracks as he stared silently at the spot that Naruto was standing moments ago, confused by Naruto's vanishing act. Where did he go? He was just there a moment ago and how did he do that? "Was that the Hiraishin? If it was, then how did he know the Fourth Hokage's signature jutsu?" He smirked a deathly smile.

This kid was far more interesting than he first thought.

 **Naruto (current time)**

'I'm going to have to keep my eyes out for that man, no man should be able to take so many hits and get up without barely a bruise, especially from those attacks.' Looking intently at his parents, he couldn't help but wonder what they want.

Kushina, being the first to snap from her shock at his injuries, quickly knelt by her bleeding son with worry filling her very being. "Naru-chan, what happened to you?" She saw the cuts and bruises and knew those weren't play injuries. Those were injuries caused by a person. Someone had DARED TO HARM HER BABY BOY! She was already thinking of many different ways to torture whoever it was that harmed her Naru-chan, whether it be male or female, civilian or ninja.

Naruto just looked at Kushina before turning his head towards Minato, even more confused by his mother's actions. Was this an imposter? But that thought flew out the window since only his father can use the Hiraishin. He was taken from his thoughts when he heard his father's voice.

"Naruto, talk to us. We are your parents and we want to help you. Tell us what happened to...you.." Minato began but slowly his worried tone turned to shock as Naruto seemed to glare at him harder with each word he said.

Naruto was pissed...no, he was furious. How dare they, HOW DARE THEY! Now they want to start acting like parents to him, after all this time! Right after a fight for his life, after he has had his first kill(s)! Naruto, in his blind rage, began to call upon the power of the Kyuubi's soul (not that he knew).

His eyes turned a deep crimson with black, slits in each eye. His spikey hair grew spikier and more wild as they jetted in different directions. The bangs that usually framed his face, moved to the side and showed his darkened whiskers in full view. His teeth turned to fangs as they sharpened and grew slightly in length. Even his nails grew and sharpened, looking like they could draw blood easily from any victim in their way. Naruto responded to his father, in a very dark tone.

"You listen here, I don't **NEED** to tell you **ANYTHING**! You can't just leave me behind and all of a sudden decide that you want me back! It doesn't work like that, _Minato-san!_ I have lived my life without your encouragement or your guidance for this long so why would I want it now! You want to help me, then you can _help_ me, by leaving me alone!

That shouldn't be too hard for you to do, since you have done it most of my life already." Naruto finished off, as he slowly lost his feral appearance and ran past his shocked parents. He was just about to pass his sisters, but was stopped by Mito who jumped onto him while crying out.

"Nii-san please listen! Please, we are sorry!" But her pleas fell on unwilling ears as Naruto pryed his sister's arms from around his waist. "Nii-san..."

Naruto glared at his sisters, causing both girls to flinch at his gaze (even though his glare wasn't nearly as intense as it was towards their parents). Honestly, Naruto had no idea how he should feel towards his sisters anymore. They didn't ignore him nearly as much as his _parents_ did and were there for him occassionally, but at the same time they didn't go out of their way to end his loneliness either. Also he, even if its childish, couldn't help but blame them for the neglect as well (even if only slightly).

"Mito, I would appreciate it if you don't touch me again. The same goes for you too Nami. I don't hate you two since you actually tried to show me some love, but know that feeling can change really quick. It would be best for you to not push me right now." To emphasize his point, Naruto released a small amount of his aura (using his anger), that left the sobbing Mito and Nami in shock and slight fear.

Aura has another thing that makes it more unique than most other energies, the feeling it gives off to others can change depending on the users mood and even amplify that feeling. Anger can give the aura a very grave and deadly feeling, joy can make it feel warm etc.

The twins have never felt such anger from anything in their life before, granted they barely ever feel anger from others. They felt like ants drowning in a very dark sea.

Minato and Kushina were both shocked and awed by their wayward son. They never felt such a power from anyone, not even the Kyuubi. It wasn't that the power was stronger or more vast or even as dense as it either, no...it was the feeling of it that surprised them.

They knew instantly that the energy wasn't chakra due to it not giving off the same life signaure, even though it was earily similar to it. It wasn't youkai, so they knew it wasn't Kyuubi either. They could not figure out what it was.

"But...but Naru-nii...we love you," Nami said finding the courage to speak. "We don't want..." though whatever she was going to say died in her throat as Naruto just turned and began to walk away, ignoring her words.

"Naruto, please son." Minato called out to his child. "Just listen to us, we are a family. We made a mistake..." but he did not get to finish as Naruto interrupted him.

" **SHUT IT**!" He yelled as his aura flexed outward with enough force to make the others take a step back. "I don't want to hear it, I don't want to hear your stupid reasons. In the end, I was left alone by you. You made a mistake and so did I. My mistake was thinking you loved me like parents should, so no more. I grew away from you and I don't need you. I have my friends and to me, THEY are my family. Not you! Now leave me alone!"

After one final shout, Naruto ran off, leaving his distraught family to wallow in their self pitty and sorrow.

The leftover Namikaze's looked to each other as they cried at Naruto's words. Their son/brother wanted nothing to do with them, his own family. They knew Naruto would most likely be angry, but to practically hate them was something they could never have prepared their hearts for.

Mito, Nami, and Kushina felt like someone plunged their bare hands into their chest and crushed their hearts. They cried to such an extent that sound refused to leave their throats as the tears stained the floor.

Minato kneeled down to the important woman in his life, unsure of what to say. He couldn't think of anything to say to rid them of their sorrow. His mind drifted to his son and the anger he displayed to them.

'Where did things go so wrong?'

 **(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto just entered his room, slamming the door behind him as he looked around. He soaked in the plain and bland room since he barely spent any of his time in it. He took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before releasing it in a heavy sigh. When he finally calmed down, Naruto decided it would be best if he did not dwell on his " _family_ " right now.

Naruto made his way to the window in his room and opened it, feeling a chill run down his spine due to the cool breeze of the night air. Warming his body by coating it in his aura, Naruto jumped out the window. He landed softly on the ground and took off towards his training ground as fast as he could.

As he neared the training ground, his Shadow Clone popped and he gained its memories, causing a warm smile to stretch across his face. The clone succeeded getting the girls to their village safely and back into the arms of their worried families. The cloned popped before they could turn and thank him for his help.

The scene had actually caused him to tear a little, happy to be able to bring people back together. He was able to save those girls from a horrible fate, he made them feel safe. Though his mood dropped at the memory of his fight against Daisuke and how the man could have easily killed him.

He felt like he failed Arceus since his mission was to kill ALL the bandits, yet one not only survived, but actually could have beaten him (Naruto).

Arriving at the lake in his training ground, Naruto stared at the lake and its enchanting beauty. The light from the moon reflected off the water's smooth surface, making it look like the lake was actually glowing with mysterious power. Looking into the water, Naruto stared at his reflection for a few moments (taking in the injuries he sustained) and took a deep breath.

'Might as well get this over with,' Naruto said mentally. Putting his right hand on the surface of the calm lake, he flowed his aura to call upon Giratina.

Instantly, the portal to the Reverse World opened and sucked all into its endless void.

Nodding, Naruto leaped into the portal once more. As quickly as the portal came, it vanished.

Instead of falling like before, Naruto walked out of a glass window from one of the nearby buildings. The portal behind Naruto quickly closed shut. Looking around, the usual fog of the Reverse World was not present at the moment.

Feeling the ground rumble, Naruto looked forward and saw the cause was a whole crowd of different Pokemon rushing towards him. Flying high above the rest were Giratina and Arceus.

Naruto smiled at the forms of all the summons he knew personally, his best friends and family. After a few more seconds, everyone was in front of him as the Deities continued to float overhead.

" _Welcome back Naruto-kun_ ," Arceus said with a warm smile on her face.

"It's good to be back Arceus," Naruto responded with of his own, before it was replaced with a frown.

" _Enough pleasantries Arceus_ ," Giratina interrupted. Looking down to Naruto, who shrunk slightly under his gaze, spoke out his thoughts. " _How did the mission go Naruto?_ "

Naruto swallowed the lump that collected in his throat and stood tall, though the nervousness he felt was clear for all to see. "The mission to elimiate all the bandits in the camp had changed to a rescue mission."

Giratina and Arcues looked to each other as if having a silent conversation with each other at the sudden news. They turned their heads back to Naruto and nodded for him to continue. Naruto followed their silent request and resumed the briefing.

He told them of the rescue of the girls, and his killing of the thugs. When the Pokemon heard of his reaction to killing the thugs they felt sadness and pride in him. Sadness that he had to not only go through his first kill alone, but had to go on to kill even more at the same time. They felt pride in for him though, as he not only pushed through it on his own, but did it to save others in the process.

Naruto also told them details of his fight agaist the bandit leader, Daisuke. How he outclassed Naruto completely, and even took his attacks head on. How in the end, Naruo could not face the bandit on his own like he was ordered to.

Arceus schooled her face into a calm, cold look once the briefing was finished. Arceus looked to Giratina from the corner of her left eye and spoke out in a commanding tone. " _Giratina, would you and the others be so kind as to leave so I may speak to Naruto-kun, alone?"_

Giratina nodded to his sister's request and flew off, while all the gathered Pokemon left, but not before sending Naruto a worried glance. Riolu, Zorua, and Eevee were upset that they didn't even get to greet their favorite blonde.

Naruto could feel nothing but shame as everyone left. His first mission ever and he fails to follow parameters of the mission, even going so far as to lose to the last guy. He was so caught up in his self loathing, he refused to look Arceus in the eye (opting to looking at the ground).

'After all my training and all the effort everyone put into helping me; I still lose. I still failed!' Naruto clenched his fists tightly to avoid the tears that were threatining to spill from his eyes.

Arceus looked down at the young Pokemon Summoner with sympathy in her eyes. Suddenly her green eyes glowed a purple color, completely covering the green, and now pupil-less eyes.

An aura of blue-purple energy outlined Naruto's body, getting him to look up in surprise. Naruto was slowly lifted off the ground by the strange energy and was floating in the air. Moving at a quicker pace, Naruto was gently set on top of Arceus's head as the purple color vanished from both Arceus's eyes and Naruto's body.

'That was the technique known as **Psychic**!' Naruto exclaimed mentally. 'Its a Psychic type attack that allows telepathic control of its targets, whether they are people, objects, or even another attack. It has other uses such as binding targets, moving heavy obstacles and more. I have only seen it used four times.'

Without a word, Arceus took off into the sky, with Naruto holding on so not to fall off. Arceus flew high into the sky and when she finally stopped, they were high enough to see everyone and everything for miles.

" _Look down Naruto_ ," Arceus commanded in a soft tone.

Naruto did as she asked and sucked in a breath at all he could see. The Reverse World, while bizarre, really had its own beauty to it. From the many waterfalls to the tall buildings that mixed perfectly with all the forests. The giant floating plateaus that moved mysteriously through the air, even some areas defying gravity. Plus with all the Pokemon of various species living their lives peacfully, simply intensified the beauty he saw before him.

" _Tell me Naruto,_ " Arceus began, gaining the young man's attention. " _When you look at everything from this view, what do you see?_ "

Confused by the question, Naruto looked once more before answering her question. "I see the Pokemon and the amazing world that you and Giratina have made." Arceus chuckled at Naruto's answer.

" _Well, do you want to know what I see Naruto-kun?_ " She asked with a warm tone once more. Naruto nodded his head curiously. " _I see my beautiful and powerful children at work to make their lives happy. Each day they work hard, no matter what happens. I see endless potential for them all to be the very best, but they all still need guidance to break that barrier of strength that even the older one's have hit. They need someone whose potential can match their's, something they would not find if they stayed in their original dimension. They need a way to reach their well of true strength, and that's where you come in Naruto."_

"Me!?" Naruto asked incredously. How could be anything special? He not only lost easily in his last fight, but was outclassed.

As if sensing his thoughts, Arceus continued. " _Yes you, Naruto. To have potential doesn't mean you have to win every fight you are in. Even the most powerful of Pokemon have all started small. With this loss, you will reach your potential faster than ever, and the Pokemon along side you. Just like how all Pokemon are family, as our chosen summoner, you too are part of that family."_

Naruto was wide-eyed at the God Pokemon's words _._ A family, a true family! He already thought of the other Pokemon as his family, but to hear it just made him happier than he's ever been before. He knew the Pokemon will always be there for him, they will love him unconditionally, and would never forget about him. Naruto could no longer hold back the tears that flowed down his face.

" _So Naruto, will you stay as our summoner, as our partner and most importantly, our family? Will you grow with us?!"_ Arceus asked calmly at first but rose in both power and authority with each word.

"Yes Lady Arceus! I will become the best ninja and the most powerful Aura Guardian there ever was! I will surpass the likes of even Sir Auron, just watch me! I will make you all proud! I swear it on my nindo, my ninja way and I never go back on my word!"

' _I know you will Naruto-kun_ ,' Arceus thought as she stared at her chosen summoner, delighted by Naruto's determination. " _Well Naruto-kun, if you want to be the best then you will have to train really hard, especially to catch up to Sir Auron. You are on the right track though, especially with how you saved those young girls. Get yourself ready Naruto, because for the next two weeks you will train with the strongest Pokemon we can offer before being taken in by the Legendaries."_

Naruto could feel his excitement rise at the thought of more training, even if it meant he will be going through torture. To be trained by Pokemon that even the God of Pokemon called strong meant they had to have impressed Arceus at one point. A thought entered Naruto's mind that both angered and worried him. "What are we going to do about my _parents_? They are starting to notice me again so they will no doubt notice me gone for two weeks."

" _Simple Naruto,_ " Arceus responded, already knowing he would ask that. " _We will send a Zoroark in your place. The one I have in mind can also use Telepathy to speak if need be. We just need him to last two weeks , which I know he can manage easily enough._ "

"So when do we begin?" Naruto asked, just barely holding back the excitement in his voice.

Arceus smirked while releasing a small amount of her power, which not only dwarfed Naruto's at his maximum output but caused sweat to pour down his face. "We start, **NOW**!"

The two vanished in a flash of light, indicating that **Teleport** was used as Naruto had one final thought.

'What did I get myself into?' As his determination wavered slightly.'

 **AN: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and are satisfied by the rescue of the girls. To explain a bit on Naruto, his aura is very strong and will only get stronger along with his chakra. Naruto was trained but he still only was able to master the lower level of attacks and the higher one's he will need to work on. So he fought using the basics. I actually enjoyed the fight scene and I hope you all did too. I hope to see you all next chapter.**

 **Dragon Soul94 is out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello my dear readers, its Dragon here with the next story installment of this current story. I'm glad to see so many people enjoying this story so far, and only three chapters in! A lot has happened to Naruto so far and more will pick up, along with the characters of his class. I hope I do well and some characters will be OOC.**

 **redlox2: Naruto will be getting many different abilities, his aura will give him a very diverse set of skills. Not to mention the other tricks that I have for Naruto to gain as the story continues.**

 **Tony Anderson: I'm glad you enjoyed the fight scene, makes me glad to this make story. I hope you enjoyed your thanksgiving and didn't get overstuffed like I did!**

 **CrazyTomboy679: Thank you very much, I will do my best. Actually everyone will know about the Pokemon. They are not exactly a secret and refuse to hide once they are in the Academy. Academy Student or not, they are considered out of the jurisdiction of the Civilian Council in my opinion.**

 **Kingofthespirit: Because I honestly forgot about Hana, but I'm going to use an entirely different idea for that. I made the character and she is going to be used as a sort of rival for Hinata and help her out of her shell.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **The Academy Begins**

A full week has went by in the Reverse World and Naruto has improved by leaps and bounds.

The young blonde was made to train harder than he ever has before, each day that passed during that week with only an hour break after five painful hours of sweat. Like Arceus had told him, Naruto was trained by many of the best that the Reverse World had to offer him.

He trained casting illusions through aura, since his Genjutsu was extremely difficult due to his Uzumaki blood, with the Zoroark clan. Due to his high chakra amount from his Uzumaki genes, he couldn't cast even the lowest level of Genjutsu but he could easily break out of even A rank illusions like they were nothing. Thankfully Zoroark had a way around that, by training him in the use of aura through his aura. They trained him in their art and easily showed why they called the Masters of Illusions.

After his training was pushed hard at him, he was able to cast their illusions without twitching. In fact, the only one who cast illusions the way he could would be those that possessed the Sharingan from the Uchiha clan. Now Naruto was no master unlike the ones that trained him. His small illusions, like changing appearances or even making false objects, were made easily and hard to notice. Bigger illusions, like changing the area, were much easier to notice by shinobi's.

He trained his physical strength with the help of the Machamp, Hitmonlee, and Hitmonchan clans. They taught him many different ways of fighting from pure power fighting, kick boxing, and high speed boxing. His speed was trained by the Pidgeot's, Rapidash, and even Ninjask's. They taught him how to move at high speeds and see movement at high speeds (he can currently see up to mid chunin speed without difficulty). His training in stealth was done by, much to his chargrin at first, Gengar's and many other Ghost type Pokemon along with Shiftry's, Sceptile's, Hippowdon's, and Kecleon's.

He trained among the Lucario's so he could gain better control over the aura both within and outside his body. He even entered and trained within his mindscape through meditaion and gained more focused control over his aura, though his training was done as far from the Kyuubi's cage as possible due to him being too weak to be in the mighty Bijuu's presence. His Aura Sense now has a range of fifty yards while standing still, but only fifteen yards while on the move (still much better than it was before). His Aura Sight can now distinguish between people and animals, even while he is on the move! It was no longer just a blob of aura that he sees each time he used it.

He also trained his aura based attacks among with his aura manipulation. His Aura Sphere (which had trouble beating out low C Rank jutsus) can now not only crush low rank jutsus but can even holds own against mid B Rank Jutsus. He can also extend his aura into either a staff which he can harden it to be as hard as steel, or a sword and can sharpen it to his needs. He can also now seperate his aura into two different states, aggressive and peaceful.

His aggressive state is not only his most destructive, but also his most dark state. He constantly unleashes a very unnerving feeling in this state, not unlike when a ninja uses KI (Killing Intent). This state easily strikes fear into his opponents and leaves them frozen stiff in fear, allowing him to crush them easily. This state of being also augments his offensive attacks and makes them more powerful, especially the aura based moves.

His peaceful state is the exact opposite, its calming and soothing sensation that gives his targets a state of warmth and security. While his aggressive state was used to strike fear, his peacful state allowed him to calm angered people and helped them think with a cleared up mind. This state utilizes his want and need to help those around him. This state of being augments his defensive and healing capabilitie on not only himself but others he heals as well.

Thats not to say he neglected his ninja training in the least. The Zoroark that was acting as him would bring scrolls of techniques, taijutsu styles, and jutsus. His training in chakra control was increased thanks to the scrolls, where he had to balance rocks and leaves on his body while walking across the water (an advanced water walking exercise). He learned and mastered many E Rank to C Rank jutsus. He also finally managed to master his first A Rank jutsu, the **Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work**! Though most of his progress came in the form of his fuinjutsu and kenjutsu training.

An explosion went off that shook the surrounding ground slightly. From the rising smoke, Naruto walked out coughing and blowing the smoke away from his face. He wore an entirely new attire that Zoroark got for him, thinking it would suit him.

Naruto now wore a pure black muscle shirt (that easily showed his forming abs) along with gray shinobi pants and dark blue sandals with blood red straps. On his hands were his new Aura Guardian gloves that held smooth dark blue gems stitched into the back. The gloves were a dark brown color and were a thin and fingerless. He also wore a short red scarf around his neck.

"Tch, I still need to work the power overflow problem," Naruto said to himself as dusted of his clothing. Sitting on the sidelines were Riolu, Zorua, and Eevee.

" _You will get it soon partner, just give it time_ ," Riolu stated with a small smile, believing in his friend. Riolu and Eevee nodded their heads in aggreement.

Eevee has officially become apart of Naruto's team the other day. Eevee got really hurt while practicing one of its attacks due to it getting caught in the backlash. Naruto found Eevee hurt during one of his runs and took care of her which in turn made Eevee adore Naruto more and ask to be part of his main six summons to which Naruto agreed to.

Naruto smiled at his three Pokemon, grateful for their encouragement and belief in his abilities. Before he could reply, a bright light shined behind him while releasing a high power output; Naruto's smile widened at who it was.

"Hello Arceus, how might I help you today?" Naruto asked without turning around.

" _Hello Naruto-kun_ ," Arceus responded in a joyful tone. Arceus and the other Pokemon have enjoyed having the young man around and saw his determination to get stronger to be very inspirational. Arceus too has enjoyed having Naruto around, but sadly all good things must come to and end at some point. " _I have come to tell you that it is time to return back to Konoha_."

The happy look that was present on Naruto's face did a complete one-eighty as a cold and indifferent took its place. Nodding his head, Naruto smirked as he felt that he was ready to dominate, even if he didn't want to deal with the Namikaze's.

" _Your three partners will join you as I teleport all of you to Zoroark's current location, which is near the Academy_ ," Arceus said as her eyes turned a white color. " _Good luck and show them all the strength that they forgot to nurture,_ _ **Teleport**_!"

In a flash of white light; Naruto, Eevee, Riolu, and Zorua vanished.

 **The Academy**

The group reappeared in another flash of light, all of them trying to keep their balance since they were not used to teleporting yet. Shaking the cobwebs from their heads, they took notice of their surroundings which ended up being a bathroom. Looking ahead, they took notice of another Naruto staring directly at them as he smirked at all of them.

 _"_ It took you all long enough to finally arrive," the other _Naruto_ said as his playful grin widened.

"Sorry for the delay Zoroark," Naruto responded to the now revealed Zoroark.

In a quick spin of purple light, the _Naruto_ was gone and its place was a completely different creature.

Zoroark is a bipedal, gray-brown, fox-like Pokemon with crimson and black accents, not unlike Zorua's. Zoroark also possessed a pointed snout and ears that were red on the inside. There was also red rimming both of it's eyes and mouth. It had a large, red, voluminous mane with black tips, which resembles a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length seperates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. It has a black ruff on its upper body that also had pointed shoulders where its long, thin arms protruded from. The arms have spikey extentions of fur at the elbows, and it has red claws on its hands and feet. Zoroark also had light blue irises for its eyes.

" _It's fine Naruto_ ," Zoroark responded. " _We are at the Academy, in case you were not aware. Also your sisters have been trying to get closer to you, so don't be surprised if they approach you; especially with the change in wardrobe_." The outfit that Zoroark had worn was a bright orange jumpsuit that he thought would be fun to wear.

Zoroark simply LOVED attention.

Naruto nodded his head at the Dark type. He figured that his outburst to their sudden care for him would cause SOME changes to occur, if only to keep it quiet that a child of the Hokage had been ignored by his own family. The backlash would definitly cause some problems for them, not like he cared really.

"Thanks for covering for me Zoroark," Naruto said as he smiled at the Illusion Fox Pokemon. "I'll pay you back for it in due time my friend." The fully evolved Pokemon nodded his head as he poofed away, back to the Distortion World. Turning to his partners, a grin made its way on Naruto's face.

"Alright you three, let's show these guys what an Aura Ninja and his partners can do!" Naruto exclaimed as he pumped his right fist in the air. Eevee jumped onto his left shoulder while Zorua took his right. Riolu opted to nod silently as he waled alongside his friend.

The four exited the restroom, making their way to the Shinobi class for the first years. Ignoring the strange looks given to them by passerbys (Pokemon weren't exactly a common species so it was no surprise to them).

Naruto stood in front of his classroom's door, feeling a powerful aura signature behind the door along with many smaller ones. Recognizing who signature it was, Naruto sighed tiredly at having to see him so soon. Riolu, knowing what was wrong, looked to his partner with an encouraging smile. Seeing the smile, Naruto smirked again at his friend's attempt to make him feel better.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto opened the door to his classroom and made his way inside. He quickly gained the attention of everyone in the room (especially the girls who were practically drooling). His untamed spikey hair and one bang framing his left eye caused hearts to appear in the girls eyes. The guys were seeing him as a threat to either their manliness or to the hearts of the girls in the classroom.

Mito saw her brother and smiled brightly at him. She loved her dear older brother very much, even if he believed it to be otherwise. She has been trying to get close to him, but hasn't had much luck. He would either ignore her or avoid her altogether. She wasn't going to give up though, she was going to get her brother to love her; she's an Uzumaki woman and they are known to be very stubborn when they have a goal in mind.

Nami looked at Naruto in happiness, but was more saddened than anything. Like Mito, she has been trying to get close to her brother, but has had no luck. He shows them little to no emotion, and makes sure to leave as soon as possible if they are even in the same room. They usually had to hunt him down to talk to him and even that wasn't easy to do. She gave Naruto another sad yet loving gaze as he looked around the room. 'Onii-chan.'

Minato, who was giving a speech to the kids, looked towards his estranged son in shock. Like the rest of his family, he has been to reconcile with his oldest but would end up with the same results as the rest of the family. He would avoid them as best he could, vanish for points at a time, or ignore them completely. Minato tried to offer Naruto training, but would only get a glare of anger for his efforts. Looking at him, he was also surprised by his change of appearance.

'Where did all of the orange go!?"

A few others looking at Naruto were Hinata Hyuga, Satsuki Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha. His best friends in the entire village. Hinata and Satsuki were in relief that he made it to class on time, albeit abit late. They were hoping he was ok since he hasn't hung out with them or their family much this past week. Sasuke was glad that his brother in all but blood was in the Academy since he was worried that he didn't sign up due to him not being in class.

Iruka Umino, the class instructor, decided to speak up. "Your late young man, class has already started," he said in a slight stern tone. He knew that this was the Hokage's son, but he refused to show favoritism and would treat him like anybody else. He didn't see the boy as the Kyuubi either, just a boy wanting to learn how to defend the village like any other Shinobi of Konoha.

Naruto smirked at his instructor when he felt no malice in his stern tone, just him doing his job and treating him normally. 'Maybe this won't be so bad afterall.' "Sorry about that sensei, I had to use the bathroom and collect my partners here." Riolu waved to the class, Zorua chuckled and Eevee nodded politely before she tried to hide behind Naruto's head at all the stares.

Everyone took notice of the strange creatures, wondering what they were. The girls had to hold back their squeals at how cute the three Pokemon, especially the shy Eevee, looked. Iruka voiced his thoughts though. "Ummm, Naruto-san, what are they? I have never seen animals like them before."

Deciding to hide his Summoning Contract for now, Naruto answered in half truths. "I found them in the forest a few years ago, so I'm not sure how to answer that. They are my best friends and are all very strong in their own rights so I decided to make them my ninja partners, like how the Inuzuka clan has their dogs."

To help prove Naruto's point, Riolu released a small (yet dense) pulse of aura that made everyone's eyes widen. They didn't expect such a small creature to release such a strange, but strong power. The more experienced ninja (Iruka and Minato) were able to see just how powerful Riolu was from that small burst.

"Can we begin class now," a bored Naruto asked. If they were surprised by that small burst of power, then these next few years will probably make their hearts stop.

Nodding his head, Iruka gestured towards the back."Yes, your seat will be in the back, next to Miss Hinata Hyuga." Naruto looked up and a smile grew on his face, along with a small blush that spread on his cheeks.

Hinata Hyuga was what he would call a cute girl. Her indigo blue hair was cut short, but left long enough that it slightly covered her pupiless eyes. She had a pale complexion, but not enough to where she looked unhealthy. She wore a baige jacket that was very baggy on her. When she saw Naruto, her face grew red from embarrassment before looking at her desk again.

Naruto chuckled at his friend's shy nature as he made his way to his seat. When he sat down, he turned to the shy Hyuga and offered her a warm smile. "Hey Hinata, its good to see again. I'm happy that we could get to be seat neighnors." He chuckled as she gave Naruto a shy smile. He gestured to his partners as he introduced them to his friend. "The short stack with the mask is Riolu, the black ball of fluff on my shoulder is Zorua, and the cute ball of sunshine is Eevee."

Riolu waved to Hinata, but glared at Naruto for how he introduced him, Zorua nodded in her direction with a smirk (not bothered at all from his words), and Eevee jumped into the young Hyuga's lap.

Hinata 'eeped' slightly as the young Pokemon before looking into its big eyes and unconsciously began petting the young Pokemon. 'It's fur is so soft,' she thought in surprise.

"It would seem that she likes you Hinata," Naruto said as he smiled. Eevee is a very shy Pokemon and is normally not so affectionate with new people. She only acts like that with people that she sees as good people.

Eevee is a really good judge of character.

"Ok, ok quiet down," Iruka said to calm the class. The chatting began to slowly stop, causing the teacher to sweatdrop at the kids actually listening to him. 'This isn't going to happen very often, is it?'

Minato walked forward and addressed the class. He told them how happy he was to see so many ninja hopefuls and how proud he was them for their first steps in protecting the Great Tree as it grows. He told them that it won't be easy, but with enough hard work and determination, they could become one of the greats. As he finished his speech, he gave the class a once over before his gaze stopped on his son. "Goodluck everyone and I look forward to seeing your futures," and with that he vanished in a yellow flash.

The class, besides Naruto (who didn't care), the three Pokemon (who were not impressed), and Naruto's sister (who were too busy looking at Naruto) were in awe at the technique.

Afterwards, the class has begun and soon Naruto found himself to be very bored. He knew all this crap already! A bit of chakra theory (which he started learning when he was four), what it means to be a ninja, and a lesson on how to unlock your chakra (which took forever in his opinion since many kids in the class had yet to learn how to do so.

As the class was finally coming to an end, something interesting finally occurred. Another Chunin appeared in a swirl of leaves and whispers into Iruka's ear, causing said Chunin to nod his head as he addressed the class again.

"Ok everyone, we will be inducting a special addition to our curriculum," he said. "Everyone's relatives will attend and watch at the new training ground set up for the Academy students, where you all will spar against each other. This spar will be a test and will take place every four months. Unlike our normal spars, this spar will have no limit except no killing or maiming. It will be a way to see where you stand and show what you have learned. Now follow me and I will show you all to the training grounds."

Everyone shuffled out of their seats as they made their way after their instructor. As they walked, it was easy to see that some of the students were either nervous, excited, or just plain didn't care. As soon as they arrived, the students were greeted by their awaiting family.

Naruto watched closely as Hinata was greeted by her father, Hiashi Hyuga and the head of the Hyuga Clan. His eyes narrowed as he saw that Hiashi, while greeting Hinata, didn't even smile at her. Plus with the hurt look on her face, it made Naruto angry at how Hiashi was acting.

A father should not act that way with their child, DAMN clan image!

Riolu, Eevee, and Zorua sensed Naruto's disdain by and tapped either his cheeks or leg in an attempt to calm him down. Relaxing at his friends touch, he vowed to help his friend as best he could. 'Maybe I can get her a Pokemon partner.' As the contract holder, Naruto can actually give other's Pokemon partners, but he has to be careful of who gets one as that could cause them alot of trouble.

Feeling eyes on him, Naruto looked to his left and saw his mother looking at him along with his two sisters. Not feeling like dealing with them right now, Naruto walked the opposite direction and sat under a shaded tree.

Kushina felt her heart break as her own son simply ignored her as if she wasn't worth his time. She knew she messed up, she shouldn't haven't forgotten about her baby boy like that! He was her son and she has always looked forward to raising her son along with Minato. But due to everything that was going on and at such a fast pace, she just forgot about him. She had no real excuse or reason to forget, she just did. She loved her son, she really did and wanted to show him just how much, but Naruto was having none of that.

Getting everyone's attention, Iruka announced that everyone's names will be drawn at random. This way, no one will have any clue about who they would be fighting and would force them to adapt in battle. "Ok, when I call your names I want you to make your way to the center of the field and make the Sign of Peace and await my signal to begin. Sahoshi Taka..."

Naruto tuned out his instructor as he crossed his legs and began meditating. He felt out everyone's aura, trying to scope out everyone's strengths. As he did so, he noticed that the clan heir's aura's were more dense than the norm. Not enough that they would be able to use it, but enought to show it was an abnormality. It was probably due to their clan's special chakra that allows use for their Kekai Genkai mixing in slightly with their aura.

What he also found curious was that the kids with Dojutsus (Hinata, Satsuki, and Sasuke) had an even more dense aura than the others though it was most prominent around their eyes. As he was thinking about this, he took notice of the aura that surrounded Hinata, Sasuke, and Nami and noticed how their auras seemed different. It was like they...

"NARUTO!"

The sudden, and unexpected shout, caused him to flail his arms in shock and fall backwards and slam the back of his head onto the tree. Looking to the culprit, while rubbing the sore spot on his throbbing head, and narrowed his eyes at a laughing Riolu. "What was that for Riolu!?"

" _I thought you fell asleep_ ," Riolu said in between laughs. Finally calming down, Riolu looked to his partner. " _Besides, I called you about six times, but you wouldn't respond._ " Eevee and Zorua nodded their heads to prove Riolu had indeed tried to talk to him.

Their arguement was watched by everyone, who were confused on how Naruto was talking to the strange creature. All the blue one was saying was its name, Riolu, over and over.

Having enough of the bickering, and noticing the looks, Zorua smacked both the Emanation Pokemon and Naruto. "You guys should really stop arguing now, you are attracting uneeded attention. Plus, you guys are interrupting the young Hyuga girl's match." Looking up, the two saw that they were indeed interrupting both the class and the match.

Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, Naruto apologized. "Sorry, don't mind us. Please continue, I promise we won't do it again."

Iruka shook his head at their behavior before putting it to the back of his mind for now. "Let the match of Hinata Hyuga vs. Kira Inuzuka begin!"

Kira Inuzuka, the twin of Kiba Inuzuka, was the youngest of the three siblings. She had the same black spikey hair that her mother had, with a long bang that covered her left eye. Her Inuzuka mark consisted of three interlocking triangles. Her eyes were the same slit pupil, brown that her older brother (by a year) had. She wore a dark blue shirt with an open green jacket over it. She had tan shorts that went to her knees and dark grreen sandals on her feet.

Kira and Hinata have been good friends for a few years and were even rivals (in Kira's opinion).

"Let's do this Hinata!" Kira yelled before she went into her clans Taijutsu stance. "I will win this time!" Hinata, while shy, was quite a skilled fighter when she actually tried. Kira was the only opponent that Hinata could go against and not worry about hurting them too much (a problem she gained from seeing just how much damage the Gentle Fist could do a person).

Hinata followed suit and entered her clans feared Gentle Fist Taijutsu stance. She will do her best to win this match, especially with her father and Naruto watching (two people she really wants to impress). Kira took off with low Genin speed towards Hinata, who quickly narrowed her eyes on her opponent (easily being able to see her still).

As the fight continued on with the two fighters clashing back and forth, Naruto actually whistled lowly as he felt impressed so far. Kira was a really fast fighter, too fast for the average Academy Student. Her strikes, while wild, were very strong and ferocious. Hinata, while not being as fast as Kira, was very agile and quick on her reaction time. The way she moved and bent around Kira's attack that she could not block, it was like she was dancing a very intricate dance. Her strikes were no where near as strong as Kira's (which is unusual for Hyuga), but they were much more precise. It was a battle between true opposites.

Hinata dodged another swipe by Kira, and quickly dropped low and kicked out with her leg. This caused Kira to trip slightly before she regained her balance and lashed out with a kick that Hinata blocked. Using this slight delay, Kira pushed with her arms and jumped away from her Hyuga opponent and quickly gained distance.

The fighters stared at each other for a few seconds before they rushed at one another once more.

Feeling bouncing on his lap, Naruto looked down and smiled as he watched Eevee cheer Hinata on. 'It would seem Eevee has taken a real shine to Hinata.' He looked to his side and saw that Zorua was unusually very focused on the match. Putting his focus back to the match, he saw that Hinata has just kicked Kira away with mule kick after said Inuzuka tripped her.

As Kira gained her bearings once more, the two fighters stared into the others eyes, panting heavily. They were both on their final legs and knew that this will be their last strike, the first to get hit is the loser. With a loud cry, they charged at each other and thrust their arms forward.

'SLAM'

The sound of a fist hitting flesh echoed throughout the training field as the two fighters stood in front of each, both with their arms strecthed outward. Slowly, one of the two slumped forward as she fell.

Falling backwards, Kira Inuzuka passed out, signifying Hinata as the winner. Everyone cheered at the surprisingly intense fight. Hiashi couldn't help but smile slightly at seeing his supposed 'weak' daughter win her first match at the Academy.

After that though, most of the other matches were pretty straight forward and most were one-sided until Nami went up against Satsuki. The fight was the most intense match yet, with neither girl willing to lose. They both refused to lose in front of the one they wanted to notice their skills the most, Naruto. Alas, after about fifteen minutes of fighting and both being covered in sweat, Satsuki passed out from exhaustion. While Satsuki easily matched Nami in terms of pure skill and technique, she lost due to Nami having much better stamina than her.

Perks of not only being an Uzumaki (who are well known for having a lot of stamina among other things), and a Jinchuriki.

Next up was Mito against a pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno. It wasn't too surprising to see that Mito easily dominated the match and won in a short amount of time due to it being a girl that has trained since she was three and a girl that came from a civialian family.

When Mito won, she looked towards her brother for any sign of his approval. Her efforts were surprisingly rewarded when Naruto gave her a small knod of acknowledment, causing her to have a bright smile on her face.

Rolling his eyes at her excitement, Naruto turned his attention back to his partners before he heard Iruka call out.

"Next up is Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha!"

This announcement gained the attention of the three Namikaze girls, Hinata, and Satsuki Uchiha (who was resting beside her mother). All of them were curious to see how well Naruto will do against an Uchiha (though the Namikazes were worried since as far as they knew, Naruto has had no training).

As the neglected Uzumaki walked onto the stage, he told his partners to observe the match.

Sasuke and Naruto were staring at one another as they made the sign of peace. Naruto smirked at his friend who gave him a challenging grin in return. Feeling the strong aura around Sasuke, Naruto was getting excited about the match.

"Begin!"

Sasuke jumped back instantly so to gain some distance from Naruto, who stood there and kept his gaze on Sasuke. The Uchiha took out three shurikens before throwing them at is blonde/red opponent with pinpoint accuracy. Taking out a kunai, Sasuke rushed at Naruto.

Said fighter focused his eyes on the incoming shurikens before he dodge the first one that reached him. As the other two crossed by him, he reached out and stuck his fingers in the holes of the weapons. Making sure they kept spinning, he tossed them back at their sender with high speed that they looked like a blur to many.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the incoming shurikens, rolling out of the way as he glared at his opponent slightly. He continued his rush at Naruto, kunai ready to begin slashing at his flesh. Waiting for him, Naruto flexed his fingers as he prepared to counter.

Reaching out, Naruto dodged an upward slash before lashing out with his knee and hit the bottom of Sasuke's kunai, knocking it out of his grip. This moved caused Sasuke to hesitate and allowed Naruto enough time to grab the kunai from the air and thrust the sharp weapon at Sasuke.

Thanks to his reflexs, Sasuke pulled out another kunai and blocked Naruto's attack. The two fighters were stuck in a power struggle as they grunted and glared at their opponent. 'He's actually really good,' Naruto thought. 'So let's take this up a knotch then.'

Naruto quickly moved to the side, the sudden action caused Sasuke to stumble forward. Channeling some aura to palm, Naruto slammed it into his chest which sent the Uchiha flying backwards. Naruto rushed towards Uchiha, ready to end the match as fast he could.

Sasuke, who just got his second wind, got up and started making handsigns. 'This will definitely tire me out since I haven't fully mastered it, but at least I will still win this!' he thought to himself as he made the final handsign and began molding the chakra in his mouth. " **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**!" With a mighty lung forward, he released a ball of fire that was about as big as Naruto (not too big considering Naruto was not that tall).

The spectators were wide eyed at the use of the fire jutsu, but none more than the Namikaze girls. Kushina was about to jump in to stop the attack from reaching her son, knowing that he didn't have a technique to protect himself from the ball of fire (since he had no training).

Naruto was slightly surprised by the rushing fire ball, but he really should have expected this from an Uchiha. This jutsu is right of passage for the clan. Summoning up his aura once more, Naruto stopped running and put both of his hands forward and open palmed. His glowed slightly as his gathered aura began to form water.

" **Water Gun**!" he yelled out. The water that formed shot out like a jet and completely blocked the ball of fire. A small cloud of steam quickly formed as the **Water Gun** slowly pushed the Uchiha's jutsu back, before it obliterated it and rushed towards Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the rushing water, not expecting Naruto to know a water jutsu (especially one that beat out his fire one). Too surprised, he didn't react in time as the jet of water slammed into and pushed him into a nearby tree. He slammed into it with another force that the tree shook violently.

Naruto breather a sigh of relief, realizing how much aura that the attack took from him. 'One of the most basic water attacks should not have taken that much aura from me. I still need to work on the water attacks if it does that,' he thought as he kept his eyes on Sasuke. So focused on Sasuke he missed the call from Iruka Umino.

"The winner of the match, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"

 **AN: Done! Finally I got time to do this chapter! I'm sorry for taking so long for this story, I got busy. College started back up for me, and I really needed to get good foot into it. Not to mention work and studies along with appointments and the rollercoaster of emotions I'm going through, they just kept me from getting to them. Now things have calmed down, I should be ok now. I hope this long chapter makes up for it. That's all I have for now, my next update will be a bit since my next update will be on my Rise of a Legend story (check it out if you haven't already).**

 **Dragon Soul94 is out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello my dear readers and welcome back to the next chapter of Maelstrom of Aura.**

 **UnsanMusho: Thank you and I'm glad it came out to your liking. It is always good to hear from you.**

 **CrazyTomboy679: Haha, I'm so happy that you loved it. It does my writing heart well to hear that you and others like it this much. Yes some will get Pokémon and others will not. I refuse to start handing out Pokémon like nothing; it gets rid of the purpose of having Naruto as the Pokémon summoner.**

 **KilluaGodspeed: Thank you for your review and your insight. I will consider your words and I hope it gets better for you as you read on.**

 **eniox27: I will fix it when I get the chance. They are just twins.**

 **DragonPony022: Thank you and I hope continue this story stays to your liking and don't worry, there is a reason for why things happen the way they did.**

 **First Guy: Thank you very much! Look out for more interactions between the two.**

 **TheHollowClown: Thank you for at least giving my story a chance and I'll do my best to keep your interest. Don't worry I don't plan on it, not at all.**

 **Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **The Battle of Strength and New Rivals**

As soon as Naruto was announced the winner, Eevee ran up to Naruto and happily jumped into his arms. Naruto chuckled at his youngest partner and began petting her head, causing Eevee to purr happily. Naruto sat next to Riolu and Zorua who were smiling for Naruto's win.

" _Good job Naruto,_ " Riolu complimented his friend. " _You were brilliant and took control of that fight with ease. I'm happy at your victory."_

 _"That was more than winning; it was a total ASS KICKING!_ " Zorua chimed in. _"He couldn't even touch you, never mind challenge you. He thought he had you with that fire ball, but then you come around and BAM! You let him have it!"_

Naruto chuckled at Zorua's excited words, even if they were crude. He also thanked Riolu for his kind words. 'I just hope I won't regret doing that attack, I kind of did it on total impulse alone.'

Unknown to him, that he was in for a hell of a ride from his actions.

Seeing as the injured were being cared for and he had nothing else for them, Iruka decided to end the class for the day. After he made the announcement to be back tomorrow, the kids went to their parents. The clan heirs gathered together and made their way to their grouped parents.

The only one not with them was Naruto who was staring at a slightly limping Sasuke, feeling slightly guilty at hurting his friend. He felt no ill intent from the young Uchiha during his attack, only a drive to win the match (something he could definitely understand).

"Hey Sasuke wait up!" he called out, getting the young Uchiha's attention along with the other clan children and their parents. Kushina and her daughters paid extra attention, wondering what he was up to. "I'm sorry for the attack; I didn't mean to put so much power behind that attack. I hope you ok."

Sasuke smiled slightly at his concern, happy (though he wouldn't admit it willingly) at his friend's worry. "Yeah I'm fine," he replied. "My ego is a bit bruised, but I'll be fine otherwise. Don't think I will take this defeat lightly though, I'll be stronger next time and I WILL win."

Naruto nodded as he smirked at his friend's determination. Seeing that his friend was standing oddly (from the pain) Naruto channeled his aura into the palm of his hand, causing a golden glow to light up. He stretched his hand towards Sasuke and whispered " **Recover**."

Sasuke's body glowed slightly as he felt the pain quickly vanish as any bruises left on his body closed up and disappeared. He stood up straight and was surprised that he was healed up completely.

Everyone's eyes widened at Naruto's actions. He was skilled in taijutsu, had a talent for ninjutsu (due to him using not only ELEMENTAL jutsus WITHOUT handsigns!), but now he showed he had knowledge and the skill to use iryojutusu! 'Just how skilled is this kid?!' was the collective thoughts of the Clan Heads.

Ignoring the surprised looks everyone was giving him, Naruto cancelled his technique and was panting slightly before regaining his baring. **Recover** is an easy technique to use; the only downside being the stamina requirement is large and can leave him out of breath for a second. Thanks to Naruto's genes as an Uzumaki though, that problem is quickly taken care of. Naruto smirked at Sasuke and replied "we will see, Sasuke. I'll be looking forward to it."

Sasuke smirked as Naruto walked back to his Pokémon. 'You never change Naruto,' he thought to himself. 'Though you're a lot stronger than I thought you would be. What was that water jutsu you used?'

Satsuki saw the interaction between Naruto and her brother and couldn't help but to smile warmly. 'Naruto is still a sweetheart, even with everything that happened.' Satsuki had been worried, along with Hinata, about how distant Naruto had been lately, barely ever visiting or even talking to them. It's not like he ignored them, but he didn't actively approach them like he used to either. She would be lying if she said it didn't hurt her heart.

Kushina opened her mouth to call out to her son, to talk to her baby boy, but was ignored as Naruto ran out the field with those strange creatures. Being ignored by her own child, for reasons she knew was her fault, tore at her heart apart. Her daughters held her hands and smiled sadly at her.

"Don't worry mom," Nami said, rubbing her thumb over Kushina's knuckle.

"We will get Onii-chan back into the family," Mito finished in an attempt to comfort her dear mother.

 **Back with Naruto in the village**

Naruto was walking down the streets, deciding to take a simple stroll since it had been week since he was here (to him who has been there all his life, it was a long time). As he walked, he took note the different expressions that the villagers looked at him with. Some looked Naruto with the usual amount of hatred or disgust, some looked at him strangely due to the change of his attire and the Pokémon by his side, and a few others in actual respect.

Naruto ignored all of them though, opting to continue to a random training ground. Naruto felt that the Academy was far from enough (not that he could complain from all the training he did).

Eevee was on top of his head, enjoying the softness of his hair. Riolu was looking forward to a good, hard spar. Zorua was just looking forward to taking another nap under a shady tree.

As they entered the training ground, Naruto was enjoying the feel of nature. As Naruto stood there, Eevee's ears twitched and her nose scrunched up. Her head snapped at a tree they were next to before her eyes widened.

" _Everyone move now_!" she yelled as she ran from the tree. Hearing her yell, the other three jumped away as the tree exploded into sawdust and woodchips.

"Oh my god!" came the shout of a girl. "Are you okay!?"

The figure that spoke out was a girl young girl with short black hair that was up in twin buns. She had dark brown eyes that held concern for them. She wore a pink Chinese blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons on the front. She also wore a tight, form fitting pair of dark green tights. A pouch was resting on her thigh. She also had generous curves that Naruto's eyes were stuck onto for a moment before looking away quickly.

Behind her were two other boys. The first one, who was slightly shorter of the two, had semi-long hair that spiked and curved upward on the front. He wore a white, short sleeved kimono shirt with a black martial arts belt with dark pants. He also looked to be wearing orange leg warmers on both legs and white bandages wrapped around his hands and arms.

The other guy was someone Naruto actually recognized slightly. He wore a khaki shirt with a barely visible dull blue shirt. He had dark brown shorts, with blue shinobi sandals. Like the other kid, he wore white bandages around his right arm, and right leg. His long black hair was tied back into a loose ponytail. A white bandage was also worn around his forehead as well. He had pale, pupil-less eyes, indicating that he was a member of the Hyuga Clan.

Naruto smiled at the girl while scratching the back of his head. "Yeah I'm fine, Eevee warned us just in time so we are unharmed." As he spoke, the three Pokémon joined his side (except Eevee who jumped onto his left shoulder).

Seeing the small brown Pokémon, Tenten had to hold back the urge to squeal at the adorable Pokémon. 'Kawai!' she yelled out mentally. "I'm glad; I was training with my friends over here. Oh by the way, my name is Tenten," she said before she gestured to the two boys behind her. "And these two are Rock Lee and..."

"...Neji Hyuga, I've met him before since I know his cousin Hinata. It's nice to meet you and Lee, Tenten," Naruto said. "My names Naruto and these are my partners. The one in the mask is Riolu, the chuckling one is Zorua, and the fluff ball on my shoulder is Eevee."

Before Tenten could respond, Lee appeared in front of Naruto (shaking his hand in a fast motion). "Yosh! It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun! What kind of training have you done youthfully?!"

Neji and Tenten groaned in embarrassment while Naruto chuckled at the slightly older kid's enthusiasm. "Well after being done with the Academy a few minutes ago, I decided I needed to train since we didn't do much. Hard work at training is what I was looking forward to, you know, before almost blowing up from a stray weapon." He chuckled and missed the sparkle in Lee's eyes as he spoke.

"Yosh, you shine brightly with the mighty Flame of Youth!" Lee declared proudly. "Will you do me the honor of joining me in a spar?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, why not? Sounds like it could be fun and I could use the help." 'Plus it will be interesting to see where I stack against someone more experienced, but still near my level.' Smirking, Naruto a small amount his power. "Are you ready, Lee-san?"

"Yosh, let our Flame of Youth clash in a most glorious match! Tenten-chan, can you referee the match please?" Lee asked his teammate who sighed and nodded her head. Neji shook his head as he watched Lee.

'This won't even be much of a match. Naruto is still an Academy student, just like Lady Hinata, while Lee is a more experienced student and trained by Gai-sensei. This is just a simple waste of time,' Neji thought with a sigh, seeing no way Naruto to be able to match Lee. He has no hard feelings toward Naruto, especially after how he saved Hinata and inadvertly his father, but he just couldn't fight the facts.

Tenten and Neji decided to stand under a tree as they watched the spar, though they weren't too interested since it was obvious to them who would win. Riolu sat on a tree branch above Tenten, Zorua decided to take a nap in the shade of the tree, and Eevee stood in between the two Genin with excitement in her eyes.

Looking between the two fighters, Tenten raised her arms before waving it in a slashing motion. "Begin!"

"Here I come Naruto-kun," Lee whispered as he rushed at Naruto in a blur, surprising the blonde guardian.

'Holy Arceus, he's fast!' Naruto yelled mentally as he barely dodged a kick to his head. " **Quick Attack** ," he whispered as he blurred away from Lee, not taking his eyes off the green clad Genin.

Lee's eyes sparkled at the sudden speed Naruto showed, excited at the thought of a high speed fight. "Woohoo!" he yelled as he vanished in pure speed.

Seeing that he could barely follow Lee with his eyes, Naruto decided to use his Aura Sense to keep track of him. Naruto dodged to the left as he moved out of Lee's punch. Naruto was being pushed back as he continued to block and dodge Lee's kicks and punches.

Naruto ducked under a kick from Lee, but was unprepared for his other foot to swing upwards. The attack hit the blonde in the chin and sent him upwards, followed by Lee who jumped after him. Lee was about to kick Naruto higher into the air, but was stopped by a glowing kick to his chest that sent him flying back.

Naruto landed safely on the ground as he saw Lee recover and do the same. Naruto was surprised at Lee's durability, due to the fact he added a good amount of aura to that hit. 'Not only that, but his attacks are fierce and strong. I feel the pain from each hit, even the ones I blocked. I have to take this fight more seriously.'

"Yosh Naruto-kun!" Lee bellowed excitedly. "Your Flames of Youth are very tense right now, so I will have to shine brighter!" Lee vanished in a burst of speed.

Naruto quickly activated his Aura Sight, causing his vision to become sharper. This action saved Naruto from a devastating blow to his face, as he was able to dodge the punch. Grabbing Lee's wrist, Naruto pulled Lee forward once more and kneed him in the gut before tossing the bowl cut kid over his shoulder.

Lee skidded on the ground before he recovered his bearings and got back to his feet. Lee, while honestly enjoying the small spar, was surprised by Naruto being able to see him. Fire lit in Lee's eyes as he prepared to take this match more seriously.

Riolu watched the match closely, just barely being able to keep up with Lee's speed. The young Genin-to-be was definitely skilled and his speed was incredible. Naruto has activated his **Quick Attack** just to be able to dodge Lee, but Lee is still keeping pace with it. Naruto might have to use one of his trump cards soon if he hopes to win this match. At the same time, Riolu was confused about something.

Looking to Tenten to voice his question, he called out to her (having to use his Telepathy to due so), "Hey TenTen-san, how come Lee has yet to do a single ninjutsu or even genjutsu. All he's done is taijutsu, how come?"

"That's because Lee can only use taijutsu," Tenten responded, shocking Riolu. "His chakra coils are so damaged that even low level jutsu is impossible for him. He can still use chakra, but that's about it. Using it for ninjutsu and genjutsu is impossible for him."

Riolu looked at Lee, who just kicked Naruto into the ground, with new found respect and anticipation. To be this skilled and not be able to use jutsu is very impressive. 'It's like fighting the current heads of the Hitmonlee's, Hitmonchan's, and Hitmontop's. Those three would love to have a match against him! As would I.'

Naruto just blocked a punch from Lee and thrust an open palm strike to Lee's chest. The green clad boy ducked under the strike and knocked Naruto's legs from under him. Twisting his body, he lifted Naruto higher off the ground and slammed him back into it.

Lee was about to slam his leg into Naruto's chest, but instead had to block a kick aimed for the left side of his head as Naruto tried to spin kick it. There was enough force behind the kick to make Lee skid away and give Naruto time to think.

'Lee is way too good at taijutsu,' he thought as he analyzed the destroyed field. 'I can also tell he's holding back, excluding the obvious weights that are under his leg warmers. I'm holding back too since I haven't used my attacks just elements, but he's still hard to keep up with.' A big grin made its way onto Naruto's face, as a fire burned in his glowing eyes. 'Let's kick this up a notch or two, Lee!'

Letting his aura flow to his legs and become denser, Naruto took off (as a blur to everyone except Neji, Lee, and Riolu).

While Lee could still see him (due to being used to moving and fighting at high speeds), he was caught off guard by the sudden burst of speed again as an aura enhanced fist slammed into his face. Lee was sent backwards from the punch. Naruto cooled his aura and gathered it in his fist as a cold air seemed to come from it. 'I hope I can do this right this time!' He took after Lee who regained his bearings.

Lee easily blocked the glowing the fist, missing the smirk forming on Naruto's face. The blow wasn't necessarily powerful, but the effect of the punch is what surprised the team. The young fighter felt his arm grow colder and his eyes widened when he looked down.

His arm was being encased in ice!

Lee jumped away from Naruto, in fear that Naruto may freeze him completely in ice.

Naruto smiled at his accomplishment, though he frowned when his lost its light blue glow. Looking at Lee, Naruto explained what happened. "You see Lee; the move I used on you was called **Ice Punch**. I guess you could say it's a mix between both taijutsu and ninjutsu. I encase my fist in a cooling energy that flows from outside my chakra coils. Once I make contact with my target, the energy flows into my opponent and will freeze them by affecting the energy outside the coil, similar to my own. It's a difficult technique to use."

At Naruto's explanation, Lee looked shocked at the effectiveness of the attack. To make a long story short, he could freeze his opponents by just touching them with his fist.

'What I didn't tell him was that I have yet to come close to mastering the attack, hell this is only the second time that I was able to pull it off,' Naruto thought. The fact that it worked so well was pure luck.

"Naruto-kun, you are truly a splendid fighter and your Flames of Youth only keep getting brighter. They are truly inspiring," Lee said in both a serious and warm tone. Getting into another fighting stance, Lee gave Naruto a determined grin. "I will now take this fight more seriously as you have proven to be a skilled fighter."

If Naruto was honest with himself, he felt like sweating in worry. Even with his impressive skill set at his disposal, it was all useless if he couldn't hit his target. The only attack he had to increase his speed at the moment was barely keeping up as is, and that's with his enhancement of aura. Plus he has yet to master his more powerful attacks; just using **Ice Punch** was already pushing it.

'I'll have to stack up boost attacks,' Naruto thought to himself. 'I will only use _that_ if I need to, as a last resort!' Focusing his aura, Naruto prepared his next attack.

Lee vanished once more, only this time only Neji and Riolu could track him. Before he could react, Naruto was sent flying backwards by a crouching Lee. This speed caused everyone except Tenten and Neji to gasp in shock.

'Incredible!' Riolu thought surprised and now completely focused on the spar. 'I can still keep track of him, but it requires me using my aura to do so now. I never expected someone to move this fast!' Riolu was a skilled tracker and barely anything has gotten passed his senses, whether it is his instincts or aura in general. For someone to push him to use his aura to track them just testifies their skill.

Even Zorua, Naruto's laziest partner, was now awake and watching the battle. 'That human, Rock Lee, is really skilled. His teammates must also be skilled; this could lead to some interesting days finally.' His gaze turned to Riolu whose aura was slightly fluctuating. 'I wonder how long Riolu will be able to keep himself under control as the fight progresses. I might have to make them stop soon if Riolu causes another repeat.' The shaking of the ground knocked him from his thoughts as he turned his gaze back to the two fighters.

Lee was standing in a small dent in the ground he formed with one of his punches, due to Naruto barely dodging it.

'No more playing,' Naruto thought. 'If I don't get serious I may end seriously hurt here, add to the fact I will definitely lose too.' Naruto charged forward as he gathered aura into his mouth, quickly feeling a burning heat from it. " **Ember**!" he shouted as he shot small, but fast, balls of fire at Lee.

Surprised by the attack, Lee began dodging the flames. As the last fire ball flew past him, Lee ran towards Naruto, an invisible blur to his opponent. Naruto, not taking a chance, gathered aura into his mouth once more as he aimed it to the ground.

" **Smokescreen**!" he screamed as he shot a cloud of thick black smoke. When it hit the ground, it spread out quickly and completely blocked Naruto from view. Lee stopped short of the smoke and back flipped away from it.

When he landed, he didn't notice the grass glow slightly and tie itself together. His back heel hit the knot and he fell backwards and slammed into the ground, causing a small crater to form.

Tenten's eyes widened, confused by Lee falling as if he was tripped. Lee may be an idiot sometimes, but he would not make a mistake like that (especially in a fight). Plus to cause a crater, even a small one, from such a simple looking fall was confusing to her since he wasn't heavy or anything. 'Something is not right here'.

Neji narrowed his eyes at Lee falling. He may see Lee as a loser sometimes (though his father says he's an exceptional fighter), but he knew Lee well enough that he would not make a mistake like that. Not after all the training that Gai puts into his skull. Something caused Lee to fall, that much he was certain. It was not circumstantial.

Riolu smirked, knowing what happened to Lee. ' **Grass Knot** , a very versatile Grass type attack where the heavier the opponent then the more damage the attack does to them. When dealing with these specific humans, the rules change slightly due to the presence of chakra in their coil system. The more chakra that the target has, then the more damage. And judging by the damage and the crater, he has a decent amount of chakra. The damage was more due to the chakra than his weight since he obviously doesn't weigh much.'

Sensing danger coming from the cloud of smoke, Neji activated his Byakugan activated on pure instinct. Seeing a buildup of energy, Neji called out to his sparring teammate. "Lee, don't let your guard down!"

Lee, alarmed, looked towards the smoke in time to see the same fire balls from earlier emerge and rush at him. Lee was about to jump out of the way, until he felt he could not move his legs. Looking down, he saw another Naruto had a tight grip on his ankles. His eyes widened as he brought his arms up to try and defend himself against the attack.

The fire balls exploded upon impact with Lee's arms; not only destroying the ice left on Lee's arms, but also sending Lee sailing backwards. Lee's back skidded against the ground into a nearby tree.

Naruto walked out of the dissipating smoke, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. The sudden change between using his aura and his chakra can be taxing as he has yet to master the transition. He can use them both for simple tasks without tiring, but for attacks and jutsu is a whole different level.

His use of **Grass Knot** (which he has yet to master either), then the fast change to using chakra to make a **Shadow Clone** , followed by another change back to his aura so he could fire another **Ember** attack was very taxing. The switches alone took his breath away.

'At least,' Naruto thought as he slowly regained his breathing. 'He isn't going to get...back up,' Naruto looked toward his downed opponent, only for his eyes to widen in shock.

Albeit weak-kneed, Rock Lee was standing back up and looked ready to continue their match!

'Lee's pain tolerance is incredible! His whole body must be screaming against him right now!' Naruto thought to himself as his own legs felt heavy. 'I have to go and use it if I hope to win.' Concentrating, Naruto began to gather the energy in his body once more, causing a different feeling to begin forming.

Riolu, Zorua, and Eevee were surprised by the red tipped blonde's action. They were not expecting Naruto to be forced to use that power so soon, especially since he still needs to work on his control in that state.

"Ok, that is enough sparring for the day!"

The loud yell broke Naruto's concentration as he looked towards the source along with everyone else. To his and his Pokémon's, surprise, the yell came from a man who looked like an older version of Lee, with a few differences. He wore the same green jumpsuit, and the same leg warmers. The only real difference was that the older version of Lee had a bowl cut, while Lee did not. Plus the older version of Lee had a green flak jacket, signifying him as a Jonin.

The Jonin jumped from the tree he was in and landed between the two fighters with a huge smile on his face. "I apologize for being so unyouthful as to end this most youth inspiring match, but we have a mission today!"

Neji nodded his head as he crossed his arms, Tenten went to check on Lee, and Lee cheered loudly. Naruto gave the loud Genin an amused grin before turning his gaze to the Jonin, who returned the gaze.

"I must admit young man," the older man said. "You were very impressive! Your Flames of Youth were shining brightly it was difficult to gaze into. May I get your name?"

"Sure thing," Naruto shrugged. "My name is Naruto and who are you?"

"My name is Maito Gai, the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha!" the now named Gai yelled out as he gave a large toothy grin that flashed light from the bright Sun.

Naruto chuckled at Gai's strange antics, clearly amused by how alike he and Lee are. When being around Pokémon and their strange antics, especially the prank happy Ghost types, not much can bother him.

"Well I'll let you guys get back to your mission," Naruto said as his exhaustion began to fade. Turning to the three older kids, Naruto gave them a big smile. "It was nice meeting you guys. Lee I hope we meet again soon and finish our match, it was really fun!" Naruto was being honest, he didn't expect for someone his age (if slightly older) would be able to give him such a rewarding spar, especially with how much he has learned!. After all, Naruto would class himself at low Chunin, mid Chunin at best.

Lee gave Naruto a thumbs up and a wide grin that flashed in the light. "Yosh, I hope we could let our Flames of Youth clash in a most exciting battle once more Naruto-kun! I will see you soon my new youthful friend!" Neji and Tenten sweat dropped at Lee while Gai held a proud smile as tears fell from his eyes.

"Lee, you are such an inspiration of youth! I'm so proud of you!" Lee turned to his sensei with his own tears falling from his face.

"Thank you Gai-sensei! I will continue to make you proud and should I fail, I shall run around Konoha one hundred times using only my hands!"

"Yeah, I'm going to now," Naruto drawled before he ran off, his instincts telling him to stick around lest he be scarred. Around the Pokémon, let's say he's learned to trust that nagging instinct both inside and outside of battle.

His Pokémon quickly followed after him. No one noticing that Neji was watching him closely. 'Just what was that strange power he was using. I know for a fact that most of the time he was not using chakra. The only time he used chakra was when he made that clone of his. Then before Gai sensei stopped them, he was beginning to use a new type of energy that was like neither yet the same as them.

Just who are you, Naruto?'

 **AN: And that is all my dear, loyal readers. I wish to apologize once more to you all for how long this took to get out. I have had some episodes where I wasn't myself and I'm still not fully better. Then add school and work and projects, I wasn't able to type often if at all. But I'm on summer break and I passed the classes not to mention I'm getting better if not slowly. Either way, I should have more time to type up so here it is. I hope you all liked the story and leave your comments on what you thought.**

 **Before anyone says anything thought, Lee's team are together just not as Genin yet. I'm going to use an old rule where teams that are graduates meet their sensei and team early before becoming Genins, giving them time to learn as one before a test is given to show if they are ready to move on. That rule changed when Minato went into office since there was no need for it due to war being over, since that was the purpose for it being done such a way.**

 **P.S. The Lee I used is the one before he left the Academy and began dressing like Gai. Just so you all know.**

 **Dragon Soul94 is out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Welcome my friends to my next chapter; I want to apologize for how long this chapter took. I have work, my other story, and school stopping me. Other than that, I hope you all still enjoy my story as I continue to write it up for everyone. Before we continue, let's answer a few things:**

 **Lightningblade49: I understand your confusion, but in my opinion is that Riolu talking would not confuse them. With all the Summoning Animals in the Shinobi World, such a thing would be common by now. While they may be surprised at Riolu's lips not moving as he spoke, there are Shinobi's such as the Yamanaka's that can do the same. So it would be mild at best.**

 **fresh prince1: Normally yes, they would. The way I see it, Naruto held back enough that it would not really harm Lee. At most, leave an easy to heal burn, but nothing more. Plus it works sort of like putting containment on his power; Lee gets less hurt than anything. Plus a spar like that is how Shinobi's get stronger.**

 **kat1017: Yes you are right, but that's domain wise. In this, Giratina took most of the power when forming, so he's stronger than Dialga and Palkia when it comes to raw power. Add the fact that the Pokémon are living in HIS world sort of puts above the other two as well.**

 **Rebmul: I was thinking of this, but it might not happen since Minato is not even bastard. A neglectful father, but not to the extent where I want him broken nor does Naruto.**

 **UnsanMusho: Thank you, but take this into account: Naruto saw that no Genin would be able to match him in battle. That proved not to be the case in the battle as he saw that he was being matched. So among the Academy Students and some Genin, Naruto may seem OP but he's not. If he had faced Lee in pure taijutsu, Naruto would have lost in no time.**

 **DragonPony022: This is something I really should have addressed and I thank you for reminding me. Naruto, while mature for his age, is still just a child. He let his wants for winning and showing off get the better of him, something a lot of, if not all, children do. My Naruto is mature, but will have his childish tendencies until he grows out of it. So to answer your question, no he did not think it through.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked it. I don't plan on abandoning this story anytime soon so no worries there.**

 **Arckane: You have three Reviews that you put in and I addressed you in a PM about this. Yes I already know I slightly messed up with that part of his neglect. But have u ever thought, oh idk, the rare instances of let me protect my children so he did it then. They DID still feed him; in the eyes of a child in his situation he was forgotten. I portrayed it wrong thinking u all would figure it out, I was wrong. I'm going to be honest and say u just felt like complaining than actual thinking or asking. The neglect was pointed out to me already and I explained to him like I am to u. Also for the record, in canon lee is shown to be this powerful as he left the academy. If u read my notes, then u would know things took place a little bit different than in the show as well. Not too much. Also Lee was wearing weights at the time so yes he would naturally have been a lot stronger by now. Plus look at the timeline of Lee, which I did look into, and Lee had been trained for quite a bit by now. Also take into account that the ones watching the fight were non experienced people so the fight was essentially through their eyes. And yes Sasuke was that strong since he knew the fireball jutsu BEFORE he hit the academy. I gave him one jutsu and a few fighting skills that weren't as strong without the Sharingan. Add to the fact he wanted to be as strong as Itachi, like in canon, and trained to get there l, why do you think he kicked everyone's a** in the academy in the show before and after the academy. Naruto DID win his fight easily. He was barely pushed, if pushed at all. Sasuke couldn't scratch him. Naruto was tired because the Water Gun took more from him than anticipated. And for the record, No I wasn't giving Pokémon out. It was mentioned he could as a sign that they trust him. Some will get ONE partner but it won't stay with them sort of temporary call that's it. The power, skill, and ability to summon more r only exclusive to Naruto. Does that explain it?**

 **Story Artist (Guest)- Yes Naruto will get more partners. As for Charmander and Gible will be up for debate. I will keep them in mind when adding his next partners.**

 **Bleachedred shinigami pokemon- I'll consider the thought.**

 **AzureSoulReaper- I will definitely do my best! Thank you for reading!**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **A Long Night**

Naruto quickly made his way back into the village, a satisfied grin plastered on his face. He couldn't help it, that match with Lee was so satisfying! He heard Tenten tell Riolu that Lee could **only** use taijutsu and normally such a handicap would make one's ninja career obsolete.

'But that guy, he was the opposite of the norm! I couldn't even keep up without my aura and even then I needed **Quick Attack**. I may have only used my true offensive attack towards the end; it doesn't change the fact that he was still holding back.'

Naruto was no fool, childish at times, but no fool. He knew if he had kept the fight straight hand-to-hand against Lee, he would have lost. Not something he likes to admit, but he had to face the facts. Lee was both faster, and stronger than he was without a doubt. He needed to up his taijutsu training to rectify that issue and soon.

" _So~_ ," Zorua began as he walked and smirked towards Naruto. _"How does your ass feel after it got beaten so badly by Lee?"_ The Dark type burst into laughter as Naruto turned a glare towards the gray fox, completely ignoring the looks sent their way by villagers at Zorua's loud burst of laughter.

" _Forgetting the walking plush toy's last comment,"_ Naruto responded as he turned his back. " _I honestly wasn't expecting a Genin to be so skilled; I actually might have a great sparring partner! This will only serve to help make me stronger!"_ Naruto couldn't help the excitement that entered his voice.

" _How are you_ _ **feeling**_ _though Naruto,"_ Eevee asked as she rode on his head. " _You were about to use_ _ **THAT**_ _power but it's a risk for you right now since you have yet to master it. The last time you tried to use it, it tore you apart on the inside."_ The concern in her voice was evident.

" _I'm fine Eevee,"_ Naruto said soothingly as he looked towards the setting Sun. _"The energy didn't form in time for me to be effected. I will master it someday! I just need to find a way."_ He clenched his fist in determination.

Looking to the left, Riolu stopped walking. " _Someone is here Naruto."_ This caused them all to stop walking and look to the direction that the Emanation Pokémon gazed.

"You can come out now!" Naruto yelled out, his voice echoing through the quiet forest.

Waiting for a few moments, a figure appeared in a swirl of wind and leaves. The figure was tall and wore a black, full body cloak. The only part noticeable was the white, weasel mask. This signified this man as one of Konoha's ANBU Black Ops.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the man spoke in a muffled tone due to the mask. "It is good…" but he was interrupted by an annoyed Naruto.

"Stop right there," Naruto said as he stared into the figures mask's eye holes. "We are friends dammit, so stop addressing me such a way, Itachi!" Naruto knew who it was, due to him recognizing the aura signature of the teen.

The figure stood for a few moments, before he slowly removed the weasel mask and revealed the young Uchiha heir's handsome face. His facial expression was emotionless, but his eyes widened a slight fraction, showing how surprised he was at Naruto knowing who he was under his mask.

"I'm surprised that you knew it was me, Naruto-kun," Itachi spoke in a calm tone. "Curious, how did you know? I never told you which ANBU I was when we spoke to each other." Naruto chuckled at finally getting one over the Uchiha that he saw as an older brother.

He met Itachi when he was five years old and practicing his chakra control by doing the tree walking exercise and transferring to water walking, the concept was to jump from a stable chakra flow to a constantly changing surface. The fact of the sudden change was really difficult for him and he kept sinking into the water or would jump using too much and destroy the tree altogether.

Exhausted, angry, wet, and cold; Naruto sat on the ground and felt like he wanted to cry. Luckily for him, he was found by Itachi who felt bad after seeing the state the five year old was in. After he offered his assistance, Naruto began to get the exercise much faster than before.

Turns out, Naruto was the type of learner that needed a simple explanation while doing said instructions. This allowed him to truly excel and learn at a much faster rate than just doing it.

He wasn't much for book learning; it took him longer to learn.

Naruto sighed as he returned his attention to the stoic Uchiha. "Not that I'm not happy to see you Itachi-nii, but why are you here?"

"I felt your chakra here in the forest while heading home after my patrol shift was over," he said as he gave Naruto a small smile. His attention turned to the strange creatures with his surrogate little brother. "Who are they, Naruto?"

Naruto chuckled as he grinned. "These are my friends and partners: Riolu, Zorua, and Eevee! They are all very strong and very faithful friends." Itachi looked to the three creatures before he bowed slightly to them, causing the three Pokémon to look at him strangely.

"Thank you all for looking after Naruto," he said gratefully, though he was unsure if they would understand him. To his surprise, they returned the bow.

" _It's been our pleasure,"_ Riolu said, enjoying the surprise from the stoic Uchiha, but he kept his composure. " _Naruto has been a great partner and we are proud to be by his side."_

 _Itachi looked to Naruto, looking for an explanation. "_ So Naruto, what are they exactly? No offense to you all, but creatures with your appearance are not exactly normal. Plus with how absent you have been lately Naruto, I can only assume it involves them in some way."

Naruto sighed as he figured he would get this from Itachi, he is always very calculative after all. Due to this, he knew Itachi would be able to tell if he was lying almost instantly.

"I'm sorry Itachi-nii," Naruto said guiltily. "I didn't want to avoid you and the others, but I felt that I really needed to be alone for a while. I needed to train so I wouldn't fall behind and you are right about one thing, I was with these three during my training. As for whom they are…" Naruto paused as he looked towards Riolu and who gazed into his eyes and nodded slowly.

"I wish for that to remain a secret for now nii-san," he finished as his eyes darted to the right so quickly that Itachi almost missed it. Waiting for a moment, Itachi understood the meaning as he nodded.

"Of course Naruto," Itachi said smoothly. "I won't push the matter since I trust you." He turned as he began to walk away. "Also stop by the compound when you get the chance, we all miss having you over." He left in a shunshin before Naruto could respond.

Said blonde turned around as he walked away from the clearing, keeping his Aura Sense on full alert. He sensed an unknown aura signature spying them as he spoke to Itachi, though it was Riolu who sensed it first and warned him, which was the reason that he did not answer Itachi's question. Itachi thankfully understood Naruto's message when he looked to the spy's direction.

A smirk appeared on Naruto's face as Itachi's aura appeared behind the supposed spy. For a moment nothing happened, till the aura of the spy slowly disappeared as it was taken in by the Earth.

That's another difference between aura and chakra; when you die, you chakra is taken by the Shinigami due to that being connected to one's life, their very soul. Aura on the other hand will return to the around you, giving it life once more. The more dead or desolate the land is, the less aura it takes from you. Your aura can even fuse with the air or seas, but it almost always return to nature. The only exception being, there is a catalyst that roots the aura to a signature area or item. In these cases, you can use this aura to learn who was there as the aura cannot be absorbed.

Naruto and his Pokémon continued with their pace as they reentered the village. Some were glaring at them (main targets being Naruto, Zorua, and even Eevee) while others just stared at them strangely. The looks ranged from curious, scared, to awe (though that mostly pertained to the children).

Naruto glared back at the crowed, not liking the way they were looking to his friends. They could glare at him all they want, but no harm will come to the Pokémon under his care! He released a small amount of his aggressive aura that caused the villagers to sweat in fear of the feeling that came from Naruto.

It showed very clearly that he wouldn't back down from them, consequences be dammed! He was ready to break every bone in their body if they took so much as a step in their direction. They quickly looked away, or hurried out of sight of the angered young man.

'Jerks, better keep away from my friends,' he thought angrily as he continued to walk, his Pokémon by his side. 'I'll freaking kill if it means the safety of the Pokémon.'

As his anger continued to rise, Eevee looked at Naruto worriedly. She didn't like to see her friend so mad so she decided to attempt to cheer him up. Quickly looking around, she spotted a store that had flowers growing out the front. Running over to it, she picked up three that she thought were pretty, but before she could run back to Naruto with them, a shadow loomed over her. Before Eevee had time to react, two hands shot forward and grabbed the Evolution Pokémon.

Riolu stopped as he felt that something was wrong and took notice that Eevee was missing. " _Guys, where's Eevee?"_ he asked in a slight panic. Losing Eevee, a _**fox**_ species Pokémon, in a village with a _big_ distaste for foxes, was not something that would end well.

Zorua and Naruto stopped instantly as they noticed that Eevee was missing. Naruto wasted no time as he stretched out his senses in an attempt to locate Eevee's aura. This action was quickly followed by Riolu, who also spread out his aura.

It took them only a few seconds for them to find their friend's aura, but also another aura squeezing her!

This caused Riolu and Naruto to rush at the signature in anger and slight panic (mostly from Naruto) and Zorua not far behind them. Naruto began channeling aura to his hand as he prepared an aura based technique he learned called **Force Palm** , ready to severely hurt whoever was daring to harm his friend.

Coming upon the evil-doer, Naruto was about to strike in anger, only to pause at the sight before him. Riolu froze beside Naruto as he saw what caused his friend to pause. The only one not frozen was Zorua, who was too busy laughing at the sight.

Before the three partners was the "evil-doer", a young girl that Naruto knew of, her short blonde hair being a dead giveaway. She had pale blue eyes and slightly pale skin. She wore a light red kimono with a blue ribbon around her stomach. She was slightly shorter than Naruto was.

This girl was Ino Yamanaka, heir to the Yamanaka Clan and a close friend to Naruto's sister Mito. She also has a deep infatuation with his friend Sasuke.

The young girl was squealing in pure joy as she skipped around, Eevee trapped in a deep embrace. She kept switching between squeezing Eevee, or nuzzling the Evolution Pokémon, yelling about how adorable Eevee was.

Said Pokémon was struggling to escape Ino's 'loving' hug and affections, both because she was embarrassed due to her shy nature and because she couldn't breathe! In her struggle Eevee was about to use an attack to force her to let go, but stopped when she heard Naruto's voice.

"Excuse me, Ino," Naruto called out, getting her to stop squeezing Eevee. "I understand that my friend is cute and all, but can you let her go. She's not a fan of not being able to breathe. In fact, she loves her air very much."

Ino looked down to find that Eevee was desperately trying to get free from her grip. She blushed slightly before setting Eevee down on the ground. "Sorry about that, she was just so cute that I lost control of myself." She looked as Eevee ran to Naruto and jumped onto his left shoulder.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the Evolution Pokémon and rubbed her head softly, causing Eevee to lean into his touch in calm delight. The two were completely unaware of the affect the scene and Naruto's warm smile had on Ino, as a blush spread across her cheeks.

'Wow, I didn't know Naruto had such a handsome smile,' Ino thought in surprise. While she had seen the oldest Uzumaki-Namikaze plenty of times before, due to being good friends with Mito, she had never really paid him much attention. Now that she is looking at him, she couldn't help but admire how handsome he actually was. The red tips framed his face perfectly, the dark red tips actually making his heterochromia eyes more beautiful and mesmerizing. The fading light from the lowering Sun hitting him just right, making it seem as if he was glowing.

She was so lost in her gazing of Naruto; she almost didn't take notice of him trying to gain her attention. "Huh, I'm sorry Uzumaki-kun. What were you saying?"

"First of all, Naruto will be just fine Ino," Naruto responded. "I actually hate formalities. Secondly, I was just going to say bye and that you should probably get home soon since its getting dark."

"Yeah, you're right Naruto-kun," she replied, still having the gorgeous image of Naruto stuck in her head. She turned around and began to make her way home, trying to get the thought out of her head. 'I like Sasuke-kun!' she chanted mentally.

Naruto nodded, confused about her adding the –kun suffix to his name. He turned and made his way back home. Eevee sat on his shoulder so she would not get lost again.

Naruto traveled through Konoha's streets and made it to the front of the Namikaze home. He channeled aura to his senses to see if anyone was home and maybe able to avoid dealing with them (his window begin locked so he wasn't able to sneak in that way).

He frowned as he sensed that they were all in the living room, most likely relaxing or having _family_ time. He sighed as he looked down to his Pokémon partners, unsure of how to explain them to the family inside. He knew when he gave his excuse about them in class earlier that Iruka was definitely suspicious. Academy students he could lie to, they not having the training to detect things so easily yet. He was even skilled enough to lie to trained Genin's and get away with it.

Now lying to Chunin and higher was a whole other thing in general. These were trained Shinobi, having been taught the art of deception, no matter how subtle. He could maybe trick some, but those were the ones who didn't take their training as seriously as others or they underestimate him, not seeing him as a threat at all. For others, especially the Hokage, his lying skills were not up to par and knows they will be able to tell instantly.

'I could just ignore them,' Naruto thought to himself. He shook his head as he knew that would most likely not work. 'They would just follow me all the way up to my room and I don't want them near my stuff.'

" _We can do this Naruto,"_ Eevee chimed as she nuzzled his cheek. " _We will help you_ " Naruto smiled at Eevee trying to raise his spirits. He rubbed her head and thanked her.

"Let's do this, guys."

Opening the door, Naruto entered and as he said earlier, all four members of the Namikaze were found in the living room. Kushina was looking through the family photo album with a solemn expression on her face.

Minato sat across from her and was looking through papers as he was signing them. Across from each other by the table in the middle of the room were Nami and Mito.

They looked to be playing a game of Shogi, a game where Nami was obviously losing. She wasn't one for games that required patience or strategy.

As he entered, he immediately gained everyone's attention, Kushina looked at him with watery eyes, Minato's was both solemn and calculating, his sister's eyes held both regret and wonder. Naruto merely closed the door and made his way through the room, hoping to be able to get away without being bothered. He didn't want to be around the source of his rising anger.

Sadly, it was not meant to be as Minato called out to him.

"May I help you, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked in a polite, yet monotone voice. He will not call Minato his father, due to him not deserving the title from him. To Naruto, Giratina was more of a father than he has ever been.

Minato suppressed the urge to flinch at not only Naruto's tone (like he was a stranger he didn't want contact with) but the fact that he called him by his title and not dad. "Yes, we would like to talk to you about a few things." His eyes gazed to the three Pokémon for a moment before they returned to his son's heterochromia eyes.

'I figured,' Naruto sighed mentally before nodding since he knew he wasn't getting out of this. He made his way to a wall and leaned his back onto it. Eevee simply moved her way to his head as she tried to look serious too (only for her to look even more adorable). Riolu stood next to him and crossed his arms as he stared coldly at the family before him. Zorua just curled by the other side of Naruto and looked like he was sleeping. Naruto knew that that was only half right since Zorua did not lower his ears, meaning he was listening to the upcoming discussion.

"Naruto, I wanted to first congratulate you on your fight earlier today," Minato began sincerely. He heard about his son's match from his wife and Iruka, to say he was both impressed and shocked would be an understatement.

Naruto not only defeated Sasuke Uchiha, who was a prodigy in his own right, but he did it without getting hit! Not only that, but he won using an unknown elemental water jutsu! It's amazing that a child, not even a Genin yet, was able to perform such an advance jutsu form. It spoke volumes of his son's talent and skill which could only be compared to prodigal levels.

Unfortunately it also rose a ton of questions, the main being: who trained his son? When could he do such techniques? What were those jutsus he used?

Naruto nodded as he waited for the Hokage to continue his questioning. "I must also say that the jutsu you have shown were very impressive. When did you learn such technique's Naruto?"

This question caused his wife and daughter to pay more attention in a hope to find out more of the estranged Uzumaki. Naruto's gaze turned to Riolu slightly before looking back to Minato.

"I learned my techniques through my own hard work and studies, alongside my good friends," Naruto responded in a monotone voice, though you can head the warmth when he mentioned his friends. "Why do you even care?"

"Naruto," Kushina jumped in, ignoring the flinch she felt when she heard his suspicious tone. "Your our son, of course we would want to know more about you and be there-", she would have continued if Naruto's eyes didn't snap at her, filled with rage.

"And yet you two never made an effort before when I actually cared!" Naruto yelled at them. "You were both too busy to care for your only son, so your son to break free from his hope in you and got stronger! You think I'm going to just sit there and wait while everyone else gets stronger?! Hell no that's not going to happen!" As Naruto yelled in frustration, he lost a slight grip on his aura as it changed to its aggressive nature, releasing its form of Killing Intent.

The Namikaze's eyes widened in shock, they could practically taste the anger that was coming from Naruto. Nami and Mito began to shake slightly in fear from the amount of power coming from Naruto, though Mito's face held a small blush that no one noticed.

Minato and Kushina, who shook themselves from the shock they felt, looked at Naruto more intently. They could get around his skilled taijutsu, they could understand his talent at healing, they could even rationalize his skills at elemental ninjutsu; but to have such a powerful and unique killing intent at his young age was something else entirely. The amount of skill to build up and release even a small dose of KI takes training up to Chunin, high Chunin at that. Naruto, who's not even a Genin, should not be able to do something like that so easily. His other skills alone were enough to make them wary, put this among the list caused some bells to ring in their minds.

Riolu caught the analyzing gaze from both of Naruto's parents and began to worry. ' _Things are about to get complicated_. _It's not too surprising; Naruto's showing skills that should not be possible for someone of his age. Especially for someone who had no one to train him as far as they know.'_

"There is another Naruto," Minato said as his face turned more serious than parental. As much as he wanted to handle this situation like a father, he was the Hokage. The skills his son has shown means something is up, he had to be sure it wasn't a threat to anyone. "You are an Academy Student, meaning that your still a civilian, yet the skills you have shown so far show something completely different. While it's not a bad thing that you are this strong, the techniques you have shown have no documentation within Konoha, meaning they are outside skills. As the Hokage, that's very worrying and it needs to be addressed."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, seeing the game that Minato was playing here. "Lord Hokage," he began, ignoring the slight wince his words caused his father. "I understand your worry, but you have to understand that I'm still protected under the laws of Konoha, where my techniques cannot be taken from me. A law created by the First Hokage to protect ninjas from losing their original move sets. "Techniques not known to the village are protected and cannot be forced out of the use of said Shinobi so long as there is no risk to the village and the user shows control of the jutsu or style. If all the criteria are met, then the only the basic of the technique is required to be known."

Naruto has done his research into the laws of Konoha, just for occasions like this one. Thanks to this law protecting his rights as a Shinobi, he couldn't lose any of the techniques he's acquired to the greed in the village. He may know he was being reckless by showing his talents in the Academy, but he was still taking precautions to protect the Pokémon.

Minato's eyes widened at his words, surprised by his son's knowledge of Konoha's laws. This only raised more alarms in the village leader's head since his son seemed to know such an in depth law. Not someone of his age group should normally know or care about knowing.

'He seems to be protecting more than just his techniques here,' Minato thought as he looked to the Pokémon with his son. 'It has to do with these strange creatures that are usually by his side. I know that they are not normal, the power that they seem to possess show me that much.'

Riolu gazed discreetly at Minato, ready to defend himself and his friends if needs be. ' _We need to talk to Giratina to teach Naruto more in tact's. He's skilled in fighting, but not so much at being careful in his words. His father is more suspicious than at the beginning of this talk and Naruto isn't so good at political talks.'_

Zorua sat up straighter as all laziness left his eyes. He didn't like the look Minato gave them, like they could be a threat that needed to be watched. Zorua could tell that everything going on would lead to suspicion to the Pokémon, no matter what was said. ' _Naruto has to end this conversation, now!'_

"Naruto, honey," Kushina spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "We are concerned about you, not just as your parents. One minute you're…" she tried to say but broke into a sad sob as the rage in his eyes was so clear to see.

It wasn't hate filled, like she was expecting to see in them, but it was an anger that has obviously built up. The only reason it wasn't making itself known was because Naruto held it in.

"Right now, none of you have any right to question me as either Shinobi of Konoha or as parents of Naruto," Naruto replied coldly, not caring for his sobbing mother right now. He refused to be made to listen to people who never listened to him. "As Shinobi, while your worry is noted, it's completely unprecedented and unfounded. I have done nothing to cause any danger to Konoha or my person. In fact, with my now growing strength, I'll be helping Konoha grow stronger.

Also you can take Itachi Uchiha as an example of a Shinobi who was strong at a very young age. He was even much stronger and more skilled than I was when he was the same age as I was and he gained that skill mostly on his own. From what I can understand, you were the same Hokage-sama. Beyond the level of skill that was expected of an Academy Student, long before you were taken in and trained by Jiraiya-sama as his apprentice."

As Naruto spoke, Minato and Kushina could not find any faults with his words or logic. Sure Itachi was shown moves by his father, Fugaku Uchiha; Itachi was the one who mastered his skills on his own. So skilled that he graduated early, while rare, is not unheard of. Hell more than half the things he's shown can be found at the Shinobi Library (at least the basics of them), which any Academy Student or upcoming Shinobi can enter.

"As parents, you once again have no rights to question me. You had plenty of chances to me that you cared, to show that you loved me just as much as you did my sisters. In the end, I was let down by you two every single time. You guys fed me, so I thank you for that even if you most likely did it subconsciously, but you left me out of practically everything else. Training, family meetings, vacations, even birthdays! Not once have I heard a 'Happy Birthday Naruto", since I was eight on onwards.

Hell the last gift that I got from you two was some kind of hand-me-down toy that you got at some sale while my sisters each got brand new toys along with a mountain of other gifts, and that was years ago! Compared to them, I'm not worth a damn thing in your eyes! So just do us all a favor and just leave me alone, that's something that you are really good at after all! Let's go Riolu, Zorua, and Eevee." He walks past his parents, who were both too stunned and hurt to stop him, with the three mentioned Pokémon in tow. He begins walking past his sisters who were openly crying, causing Naruto to pause as he gazed at them.

Sighing, he addressed them in a much more soothing tone, calming his aggressive aura that he noticed was still active. "Wipe your tears Mito, Nami. Crying isn't becoming of Kunoichi's of Konoha. Your tears should only be shed when your either extremely happy or are in serious pain."

"But, Naru-nii…" Mito began, only for Naruto to gently wipe the tears from her cheeks. Her sob was frozen in her throat as Naruto looked at her gently. His mismatched eyes glowing slightly in both kindness and power. She couldn't help the slight blush that warmed her face at his actions. Her sister wasn't any better as Naruto's kind gaze caused her heart to beat slightly faster.

"No buts Mito, Nami," Naruto said to his sisters. Naruto resents his sisters, not because they did anything wrong. He resents that they got the better half of the deal in life: they got the love of their parents, were adored by most of the village (with only the occasional villager holding resentment towards them), were trained by very strong teachers on a constant basis, and became heirs to the clans (a right that should have been _**HIS**_ ).

At the same time, he harbors no grudge against the two of them, even if he tries to convince himself otherwise. It wasn't their fault he was treated the way he was. They didn't abandon him, they never chose to ignore him nor have they ever treated him badly. He can still remember Mito and Nami bringing him a slice of cake when he left " _their_ " birthday parties, annoyed at being forgotten.

Without another word to his family, Naruto made his way to his room. He didn't look back as he didn't want to be around his parents any longer. Just thinking of how they called themselves his parents sent a wave of anger through him. When he turned the corner, he made a dash for his room, his Pokémon right behind him. As he entered, he didn't bother to close the door as he knew Riolu or Zorua would do it.

As he jumped onto his small bed in exhaustion, he heard the 'click' noise of his door closing. Not having to look, he continued to stare at his ceiling. "I really messed up today, didn't I?"

His Pokémon, besides for a confused Eevee, nodded at his question. " _Not going to lie, you kind of revealed a whole more than you should have. It's fine to show that you are skilled, but you should have kept some things hidden away_ ," Riolu said to his partner. While he was all for Naruto doing his best, he did show too much of his skills.

" _Yeah, Riolu has a point Naruto,"_ Zorua added, yawning. _"You showed skill and that's perfectly fine, but you showed so much that now you made yourself a target for suspicion and now have too much attention on you, both positive attention and negative."_

Naruto sighed tiredly; he knew that they were right. He acted like a kid, even though he was one. Even still, he could have ended the fight with Sasuke a lot sooner than he had, but instead acted like it was a game. He wanted to show off the cool skills that he learned. By doing so, he probably made things much harder on himself. It was bad enough that there was a man out there with the knowledge that he can use Grass type attacks, now he has to deal with the questions his skills raised up in the village.

If his father is suspicious, then it won't be long before the council follows suit with asking questions that he does not want to answer right now.

'When Giratina finds out about this, he's going to be very displeased with me,' Naruto thought with a shiver. He knows Giratina expects him to act professional since as an Aura Guardian, he will have tons of responsibilities that would require a professional mind. 'Why did I act such a way knowing this? I am not looking forward to Giratina's punishment when he finds out!'

During his time learning with the Pokémon, Naruto quickly learned one important rule: Do NOT upset Giratina! His wrath and punishments still left him phantom pains throughout his body. Releasing a frustrated sigh, Naruto felt something soft rubbing against his cheek affectionately.

Opening his eyes, he smiled as he saw Eevee was the culprit. He pets her head softly as he told her he felt better. Riolu sat on the edge of the bed as Zorua laid to Naruto's left.

" _So what's the plan now, Naruto,"_ Zorua asked. He already knew that he and Riolu are going to have to report Giratina and will have to stay in the Reverse World for a few days to train with their teachers. ' _Ugh, why can't I just sleep instead? Is that too much to ask?'_ Zorua sighed mentally as he looked at Naruto.

"I am not too sure honestly," Naruto admitted as he gazed warmly at the curled up Eevee on his lap as he continued to softly rub her head. "From now on I have to be smarter with what I do, not be such a child out there. They know I have water techniques, a form of healing abilities, skilled at hand-to-hand, (and if they were watching me fight Lee) fire attacks. While it's rare for someone as me to have two elements, it's still not unheard of. I just have to be more careful not to show my other abilities, at least until I'm an official Genin, that includes you guys too."

" _Why is that Naruto,"_ a confused Eevee asked her best friends. While definitely strong for her young age, especially one without any parents to raise and only learned from various teachers, she does not know much else about the world. She hasn't studied about any rules or laws of the Shinobi World, just that she needs to be ready to kill if the need arises.

There was no room for the amount of compassion that Pokémon were mostly known for.

" _Simple Eevee,"_ Riolu responded to the Evolution Pokémon. " _As an official Genin, Naruto is permanently protected by the laws made for the Shinobi specifically. As an Academy Student, Naruto falls under some civilian laws still, which can be used to exploit Naruto and force him to give up many things, one such being the Summoning Contract due to him being 'too young to understand something so complex'. Now with him being an official Shinobi of the village, that rule becomes null and void (the only other way around that being if he was being taught by a specific teacher(s)). He could even go to bars and drink if he wanted to, though he will be limited to how much since he would only be a Genin."_

" _So Naruto could actually lose us if they see Naruto is unfit to handle us?!"_ Eevee responded with a worried gasp. Riolu nodded as he noticed Naruto gritting his teeth in anger at the thought.

Like hell he will lose his best friends! He will gladly go rogue and leave Konoha for good before he ever allowed that to happen! He would miss all of his other friends no doubt, but his Pokémon are his world first and foremost!

" _We can still get around it, once Naruto becomes a Genin,_ " Zorua responded as to calm Eevee down. " _Once a Genin, officially, classes him as a Shinobi, which means that Naruto no longer has to answer every single question of the village, so long as it doesn't endanger Konoha."_ His eyes glance turned to Riolu for a few seconds, an action that went unnoticed by everyone else, before returning to Eevee. _"That also means that Naruto answers only to the Hokage and occasionally the Shinobi Council, the civilians no longer able to touch him."_

"Listen, we can discuss all this another time," Naruto stated as he yawned. "I'm exhausted from everything today, plus I still need to get up early tomorrow for the Academy." He got up and began to change to his pajamas, deciding to shower in the morning. "Are all of you going back to Reverse World tonight?"

Eevee shook her head at his question and moved next to Naruto's pillow and curled into a ball. Zorua gave a nod as he sighed before poofing away as he returned to the Reverse World. Riolu looked at Naruto with a worried gaze.

" _Will you be alright without us Naruto,"_ he asked the red tipped blonde. He and Zorua will be training for the next few days, so that means that it will only be Eevee and Ash.

"Naruto smiled as he nodded at his aura partner. "I will be just fine Riolu. If push comes to shove, I have several ways to escape, such as going to the Reverse World."

Riolu nodded. " _Well, call us if you need us,"_ he responded before he poofed away too. Naruto smiled at the spot Riolu was before he crawled under his blankets and slowly drifted to sleep.

 **(To the Reverse World)**

Appearing in a cloud of smoke, Riolu looked around. He found Zorua a short distance away, sitting next to a lake that slowly glowed in the moonlight.

" _Took you long enough, I thought you were going to leave me by myself here,"_ Zorua spoke out to Riolu. The Emanation Pokémon smirked at him before giving him a thumb's up.

" _Not a chance. I have to get stronger as well, you know."_

" _That's good, at least you two are ready to get started,"_ a voice spoke up behind them, causing the two to look at who spoke.

They were both tall Pokémon who gave them amused smirks. The first Pokémon was Zoroark, the final evolution of Zorua.

The second Pokémon was just as tall as Zoroark, but that's where the similarities end. The Pokémon is a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possessed a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It had a long snout and ears. It had a fang that protruded from its upper lip. It possessed cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It possessed a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stood on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It had four small black appendages on its head that hung downward.

This Pokémon was Lucario, the Aura Pokémon and the final evolution stage of Riolu. It was also Naruto's Riolu's primary teacher.

" _So are you boys ready to get this training on the way?"_ Lucario asked. Riolu raised his fist to his chest and bowed slightly in respect to the two experienced Pokémon. Zorua sighed in annoyance before lying down.

" _Since it seems that you are giving us a choice,"_ he said as he yawned. _"I will just go to sleep. Have fun you gu-HEY!_ " he began before it was lifted up by Zoroark holding him by the gruff of his neck.

" _Shut up you lazy brat!"_ Zoroark said in amusement. " _You and Riolu are going to be worked to the bone so that you can kick serious ass, dipshit; so get off your ass and start running those stubby ass legs of yours brat!"_ She threw Zorua forward who stumbled before finally landing on his feet. _"Get running brats! We want ten laps around this lake right now! If you are not done in one hour, and you better thank your asses that Lucario here convinced me to reduce the time limit, then your slow asses will start over while dodging our attacks. NOW MOVE!"_

In fear, the two Pokémon took off running so they don't anger the laughing Zoroark.

" _You didn't have to be so rough with the two, Zoroark,"_ Lucariosaid next to Zoroark. The Dark type Pokémon shook her head at her friend's words.

" _You are too soft on them Lucario," s_ he said. " _In the world we now inhabit, we can't be so soft and delicate. We have to be crass and ready to do what needs to be done. Add to the fact; let's not forget how your student can get. We have to train Riolu so he can gain complete control, while we train Zorua to stop should the worst happen."_

Lucario nodded at his fellow teacher's words, knowing the truth behind them. " _Could you at least tone down the cursing at the very least?"_ Zoroark gave Lucario a mock hurt look.

" _Never!"_ she replied. " _It's my fucking calling card, dammit. I thought you liked it anyway. Why must everyone be a damn critic?"_ Lucario shook his head at her actions, which were now of her crying a waterfall of tears.

Why can't she be the least bit normal?

 **(To the Namikaze House)**

Not far from Naruto's own room. We find the parents of said young man talking. Minato was attempting to comfort his wife, who was distraught at Naruto's words. His words and complete distrust in them, his own parents, caused deep pains in both of their hearts.

He even refused to refer to them as his parents, let alone his family.

"What are we going to do then Minato-kun?" Kushina asked her husband, her voice raspy. "Our baby boy wants nothing to do with us! What if pushes us further away than he already has? What if he finds a different family?! What if, when he graduates the Academy, he decides to move out?! We can't stop him by that point; he will be legally able to leave us! I don't want that to happen, I don't want to lose my baby boy Minato-kun!"

Minato pulled his wife to his chest as he rubbed her long red hair soothingly. It worked as he could hear Kushina's sharp cries turn to soft sobs. He had to figure out how to get his son back with his family, not just for him but his usually strong willed wife.

He couldn't stand to see his love in tears.

Don't worry Kushi-chan," he whispered in her ear. "We will get our son back into our arms, we will show him how much we love him and how sorry we are for all these years. We will get our little Maelstrom back honey." Each word Minato whispered caused Kushina to relax.

She agreed with her husband, they WILL bring her beloved sochi back with his family. She will smother him with the love that she should have showed him to begin with. She will help him grow up into a strong and feared Shinobi. The only question that remained in the minds of both S-Ranked parents that brought back their depression-

-how are they going to do it?

 **(To Mito's and Nami's room)**

We find the sisters of Naruto lying in their room that they willingly share with one another. They could have their own room, but they were so used to sharing things that it just felt weird if they didn't.

Currently we see Mito brushing her long hair in the mirror. On the bed behind her was Nami, who was reading a book that she got from the family library.

Neither sister was really focused on their individual tasks as the incident that they bared witness to earlier was still fresh in their minds. They were very caring of Naruto, never once forgetting about him (contrary to how it may seem). They were always busy training or being made to go to other clan compounds to help make closer relations with them, though they didn't mind since they have friends in them, though the Hyuga and Uchiha were distant with them.

Mito couldn't forget the warm feeling Naruto gave off when he addressed him before leaving. He seemed so mature in that one moment as his eyes were so caring. A blush formed on her face as she thought about his heterochromia eyes, that she had to admit made him very cute.

Mito shook her thoughts from her head as she realized what her thoughts were going. She wasn't embarrassed to think of Naruto in such a way, having known of many clans that have practiced such things like incest, at least that's what the old man Jiraiya has taught her. In fact, thanks to their dense chakra, the problems that come from such a union would mean absolutely nothing.

Long story short, incest is not frowned upon as long as the right situations are met.

While Mito sorted through her thoughts, Nami was thinking of Naruto as well, but in a different way. Unlike Mito, who was thinking of the comfort he gave, she was thinking of the power and fear. When she felt Naruto's power, she was terrified by the sheer force of the feeling. She could practically feel his anger emanating from him. To her, a girl who has rarely felt such rage before, she never expected for Naruto to possess such anger.

Nami loved her brother, just as much as Mito does. Sadly, she never got to spend time with him to truly show him how much. She had at least been able to get him gifts on his birthday, due to knowing he didn't get much if anything. Mostly clothes that she got him when she goes shopping with her friends or their moms. She loved the tingling feeling she gets when she sees him happy, but this time-

-it was completely different. She didn't feel his joy, just his anger and that scared her. What if her dear brother began to hate her? What if he was angry at her for not always being there for him? What if she was a horrible sister in his eyes?

These thoughts terrified her; she didn't want Naruto to hate her. She wants to be in his life, she wants to stand by his side, and she wants to make him happy!

She WILL make him happy. No matter what, she will show Naruto that she loves him. No matter what it takes!

 **AN: And this is where I am going to end this long chapter. As I stated above, I know it took me awhile to get this up, but I still have work, school, and my other stories to write. I have a Naruto Chat on YouTube (Kevin Jones is my channel if you're interested while the story is Naruto Chronicles). So I'm doing the best I can. There wasn't much action in this chapter only because I am getting everything set up. Tell me what you all think anyway, I love hearing from you all. Review, favorite, and follow it! Till next time dear readers!**

 **Dragon Soul94 is out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Welcome my dear readers and followers to the next chapter for Maelstrom of Aura. I want to apologize to you all for the long wait for this chapter and hope the length slightly makes up for it. I just had a lot of stuff going along with the death of my great grandmother that has taking me a while to get over due to her being so close to me. Depressing thoughts aside, typing has also been hard with barely any access to type and work taking a lot of my time lately. I'm not going to be able to respond to any comments in this chapter since I honestly have no idea where to start from. I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter. Until then, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Start of the Academy**

Light shone brightly through the window of Naruto's room and hit the sleeping forms of Naruto and Eevee. The Normal type Pokemon was curled up beside her partner as her eyes fluttered open. She yawned and stretched as she stood up and looked around to find her friend still fast asleep. Eevee nudges her head against Naruto's in an attempt to wake him up, only for him to grumble and lazily waving her away and turning away from her.

Eevee pouts at Naruto's back at him brushing her off like she was a bother to him. She narrows her eyes as she channeled aura to her teeth as she opens her mouth and mixes the Dark attribute of aura to it.

" _ **BITE!**_ " Eevee yelled out before chomping on Naruto's arm, causing him to yell out in pain as he jumped out of bed. Eevee looked at Naruto playfully as she tried to hold in her chuckles. ' _That will teach him to ignore me and shoo me away like I'm some type of pest._ '

Naruto narrows his eyes at Eevee, not happy being awoken so violently, as his wound began to heal up like it never happened. "Eevee, did you really have to wake me up in such a damn way. That hurt!"

"You wouldn't wake up Naruto," Eevee responded playfully. "I tried the nice way, but you just shooed me away."

Naruto scratched the back of his head before looking to the clock by his bed. It's still early; classes wouldn't start for another three hours! Looking to the Normal type Pokemon, Naruto raised an annoyed eyebrow. "Any reason you woke me up this early!?"

" _Giratina-sama told me and the others to make sure you don't slack off on your training,"_ Eevee replied. " _Since Riolu and Zorua are going to be gone for a while, that job falls to me!"_

Naruto sighed at her words, knowing that he would lose the argument in no time, especially if it was on Giratina's orders. Getting out of bed, Naruto began gathering his clothes for his two hour training session. Slipping out of his night clothing, he slipped on his training uniform.

He now wore a tight, orange and black long sleeved shirt. He wore slightly baggy pants that hung loosely around his ankles, but were tied by strings. He wore dark red shinobi sandals that were hardened and slightly dirty.

These clothes were made for him by the many motherly Pokemon in the Reverse World, which helped him due to not knowing which clothing had the **Flying Thunder God** seals. He smirked as he looked himself over before turning to the young Evolution Pokemon. "Let's get going Eevee; we will start with a nice jog so I can at least wake up before perfecting our attacks."

Eevee nodded her head as she jumped onto Naruto's left shoulder as he left the room. Channeling some aura to his senses, Naruto noticed that the only one up was his mother, who was still in her bedroom.

Moving quickly, Naruto made his way downstairs and only stopped for a moment to grab an apple and some water before they left. Outside, Eevee jumped off her trainer's shoulder as she stretched.

Smirking to the small Pokemon, Naruto bent low as he got into a running position.

"Get ready," Naruto whispered as he placed his hands on the ground.

" _Get set_ ," Eevee replied back, determination and concentration in her voice. Her body was adjacent to the ground, ready to take off.

"GO/ _GO_!" they yelled as they ran off at top speed, being barely a blur to an untrained eye. Naruto looked to his left as he saw Eevee smiling as she began to gain more speed.

'I forgot how fast Eevee really was,' he thought as he smiled. Out of the four of them, Eevee was actually the fastest with Zorua being the second, then Naruto and lastly Riolu, but not by much. He knew this speedy run was merely a casual pace for Eevee, meaning he had a lot to do to catch up to her speed.

After running for about five more minutes, Naruto and Eevee made it to an unused training ground and were happy to see how peaceful it was. He looked to the young Pokemon, who wasn't even winded by the run.

"Are you ready to get started, Eevee?" Naruto asked. Eevee nodded enthusiastically. "Alright then, let's get started with our control."

 **(The Namikaze household)**

Kushina was in the kitchen as she began to make breakfast for her and her family, sipping from a cup of coffee. She cracked some eggs as she poured the contents into a bowl. Next to her was a **Shadow Clone** that was setting the table for her.

The young mother was lost in thought as she wanted to make sure that this breakfast was absolutely delicious. She wanted to make it taste perfect for her estranged son as her first step to bringing him back into the family.

Kushina had no idea how to start connecting with her son, not after foolishly neglecting him for so long. Her baby boy wanted nothing more to do with them and she couldn't blame or fault him for it. She would be beyond pissed too if she was forgotten by her own family in favor of her other siblings, even if she didn't mean for it to seem that way.

As she thought more about Naruto and how to make him happy, her mind went to the skills that he has shown them. Where did he learn to fight the way he did at the Academy? Where did he learn those strange jutsu's from? What exactly are those weird animals that follow him around?

There were so many questions that worried her about her son. When did he even unlock his chakra?! Unlocking ones chakra was a very dangerous process if you do it wrong. She was terrified that he may have did it by himself, she could imagine how she would feel in his position as he tried to find his chakra while she and her husband helped his sisters. All because he was forgotten by his family, by her!

Before she could think further, footsteps were heard behind her, which caused her to turn around to see her two daughters enter the kitchen. They were dressed in their usual attire of civilian shirts and shorts.

"Good morning girls," Kushina called out to her daughters, who smiled at her. After getting a 'good morning' in return, the older red head looked around for her missing child. "Is Naruto-kun not awake yet?"

"No kaa-san," Mito replied. "He's awake because he wasn't in his room. We thought he was down here already." She looked around for her older brother, but noticed that he was nowhere to be found.

Nami poured herself some juice as it helped her to wake up easier. "Yeah, we wanted to see if he wanted to walk to the Academy together. Maybe he's out on a walk or something since the Academy isn't for another forty-five minutes."

Kushina smiled at her daughter's attempt to get close to their brother. It showed their traits as true Uzumaki, wanting to be close to your family.

It actually made her pause to think; why did she ignore Naruto then? As both an Uzumaki and a mother, her son should have never left her mind. So why?!

"Kaa-san, are you okay?" Mito asked in concern for her mother. Kushina didn't realize that a tear fell from her eyes as she was lost in her frantic thoughts. The oldest red head smiled softly at her daughters worry.

"I'm okay, Mito dear," Kushina replied as she dried her tears and turned back to cooking. "Just had a lot on my mind this morning sweetie. Is your father awake yet?"

"Yeah I'm up Kushi-can," Minato said as he entered the kitchen in is Hokage attire. "Though I can't stay long unfortunately, I have to get to the office early today." He kissed each of his daughters on top of the head and followed it by kissing Kushina tenderly on the lips. "Where's Naruto by the way? I wanted to wish him a good day at school."

Just as he spoke that, they heard the front door burst open which were quickly followed by fast pace footsteps; too soft to be a normal person's.

The sudden noise caused Minato to pull out a tri-pronged kunai from his left pouch while Kushina took a stance with the kitchen knife in her hands. Her **Shadow Clone** even took a taijutsu stance in case it was needed. Both parents and the clone were ready in case the cause of the footsteps turned out to be hostile in any way.

Nami and Mito both got into a sloppier version of their mother's stance due to not having mastered it and being very tired. They were still ready to defend themselves if need be.

When the source of the footsteps entered the kitchen, they all visibly relaxed as it turned out to be the strange fox that Naruto hung around, Eevee.

Eevee looked up at the family of her partner, confusion on her face at the fact that they were in a fighting stance. Her head tilted to the side as she voiced her confusion, " _Vi, Eevee?_ " The confused look, combined with the head tilt, was too adorable for the family to handle as their hearts melted from the innocent stare. Before Mito and Nami could squeal and scoop up the unsuspecting Evolution Pokemon into a bone-crushing hug, another set of footsteps caught their attention.

The family looked towards the entrance of the kitchen to see the missing member of their family come to a slow stop in the kitchen, indicating that he was running a moment ago. He looked like he went through a small cyclone due to the sweat, dirt, and grime that he was covered in. He had a few burn marks here and there, but nothing to raise alarm at as they seemed to already be healing. His usual spikey hair seemed to be slightly patted down due to all of the sweat. He had an upset pout on his face as he narrowed his eyes towards the Normal type Pokemon, not noticing his family members in the kitchen.

"No fair Eevee," Naruto whined. "You increased your speed with **Quick Attack** and even used your **Sand Attack** to slow me down. That was a really dirty play." He said this as he attempted to rub the sand from his eyes.

Let it be known, Naruto hated to lose at practically anything. It didn't matter if it was a game of tag, to a spar- he just hated to lose. All prospect of maturity he has accumulated seems to vanish at the mere idea of losing.

Minato looked at his only son with a questioning gaze, trying to make sense of his words. ' **Quick Attack** , **Sand Attack**? Are those techniques that they use or some form of low rank ninjutsu? If so, then that means that the strange fox, Eevee if I heard right, can do those strange jutsu's that Naruto showed earlier. From how he phrased it, it seems **Quick Attack** will boost the users speed by some unknown amount while **Sand Attack** seems to be used to slow down an opponent, I think. What else are you not telling us Naruto?'

" _Consider it payback from the time you and Zorua pushed me into the lake back in the Reverse World three days ago,_ " Eevee shot back at her red-tipped partner. She meant it since she was still upset over that incident and had only spoken to Riolu for two days, ignoring her other two friends.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied as he wiped the last bit of sand from his face. Finally paying attention, Naruto took notice of the other occupants in the kitchen, causing him to freeze up as they looked at him in concern (something that he didn't register). 'How much did they hear?!' he thought in a panic.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright sochi?" Kushina asked; concern in her voice as she approached Naruto. She heard what he said and filed it in her mind to look up in the Konoha archives for any techniques with those names. Maybe she can find out what or who he has been learning them from.

"I'm fine," Naruto responded as he stepped away from Kushina's approach, causing her to look at him in slight pain since he was avoiding being close to her. Naruto looked towards the Evolution Pokemon. "Let's go get cleaned up so we are not late for the Academy." Eevee yelped as she ran up the steps, Naruto following closely behind her.

Kushina was about to call out to Naruto, to try and stop him and get him to talk; but she was stopped by her husband's hand on her shoulder.

"Not now Kushi-chan," he said. "If you ask him now, it won't yield any results except a repeat of last night and us pushing him away further. We have to be patient and show him that we love him."

Kushina nodded at her husband's words as she looked to where her son vanished. 'I will bring you back into my arms sochi-kun!' she promised.

A few minutes later, Naruto walks into his room from the bathroom, dressed in his aura guardian attire, a face mask hanging around his neck, waiting to be used. He turned to the now dry Eevee, who was sitting on his bed. "How do I look Eevee?"

" _You look good, Naruto,"_ Eevee replied cheerfully .She jumped from the bed into Naruto's awaiting arms. " _Can we go eat now, I am starving!"_

Naruto chuckled as he grabbed a brown bag from next to his bed and made his way downstairs. He entered the kitchen and took notice of family, except his father, making the table. His sister smiled at him before going back to their tasks.

Kushina turned around with the food prepared and saw her son and that strange fox there. She gave then a small smile, trying hat to rush her son (though it was very difficult for her). "Breakfast is ready Sochi-kun. "She looked at the fox before her eyes widened in worry. "Oh no, I forgot to get food for your fox. Hmmm I think we have enough milk and I can go to the Inuzuka's for some food or…"She was interrupted by Naruto raising his hand to stop her.

"Its's fine, "Naruto said calmly. She was concerned for Eevee, something he appreciated. Some civility at this point when it's for his Pokémon has fine with him. "I have food for her, especially since she eats a specific diet. "Has he said this, he emptied the bag's contents on the counter.

Out came a few strange pellets that he put into a bowl. He took a few strange looking berries that he cut into squares and poured it into the bowl. From the bag, he pulled a small vial that had a red powder in it.

"There you go Eevee," Naruto said as he placed the bowl on the floor. "You're usual, topped with Tamoto Berry powder for that spicy kick that you love so much"

Eevee's eyes seemed to sparkle in joy as she ran towards the bowl and began eating its contents. Eevee adores spicy foods, something she learned she got from her mother.

Naruto watched her eat with an amused smile as she ate her breakfast happily. Putting down another bowl, doubt filled with milk, he made his way to a spot at the table. He looked down to find that the eggs were fluffy, the bacon extra crispy, and the juice was orange juice.

How the hell did his mother know what he likes for breakfast the most?! Did they know more about him than he thought?

Kushina watched her son's eyes widen in shock, worrying her that he might not like it. She didn't know what he normally like to eat so she took a gamble and made Minato's favorite, trading the coffee he normally drank for orange juice.

Naruto sat at the table before talking out another vile, except this one had blue powder. He carefully sprinkled some of the powder on his pancakes.

'Crushed Oran Berries,' Naruto thought warmly as he began to pour syrup on his food. 'It can make anything taste better, even sushi.' He is not a huge fan of sushi, but adds some Oran Berries and he will be all over them.

The family ate in relative silence; one side not knowing what to say, the other in too much bliss to care. Soon enough, the quite atmosphere was too much so Mito made the first attempt to start a conversation.

"So Naruto-nii," she began as she looked up. "I was wondering if you could help me after the Academy today. I need help with my taijutsu and you seem to be really good at it after what we saw yesterday."

"Yeah sure, no problem," Naruto answered in a slight dazed tone, not knowing what he agreed to. He was too engrossed in his own thoughts, not even hearing what the question was.

Mito lit up in joy at Naruto agreeing, biting back the squeal that tried to escape her lips. Not only will she get stronger, but she will do so alongside her brother!

Nami pouted in jealousy at her twin sister getting to spend time with Naruto. She looked to her brother, her eyes nearly pleading. "Nii-san, can I join you guys, please?"

Naruto simply nodded his head as he finished the last of breakfast and downed his orange juice. He sighed in satisfaction as he placed the glass back onto the table.

'Nothing can beat the sweet flavor of Oran Berries, except maybe Ichiraku Ramen,' he said in a mental state of bliss. Ramen is Naruto's favorite food, just like the rest of his family; it's just hard to compete with the food made for the God's themselves.

Standing up from his seat, Naruto picked up his dishes and took them to the sink to wash them clean. Eevee stood up as well and placed her bowl at Naruto's feet, allowing him to clean it too.

Kushina wanted to call out to him, to stop him and allow her to do it for him, but decided against it. It dawned on her that Naruto seemed to be a very independent person and probably has been this entire time without her ever noticing it.

Why would he need her for such a menial task? If she asked, he would most likely have ignored her. She was both proud and ashamed that he was so independent.

After he finished, he began to walk out with Eevee behind him, before stopping by the door "You two might want to hurry up and finish before your late to school." He walked out after saying his piece, Eevee sitting on his left shoulder.

The twins sat there for a moment, confused before their eyes widened at realization of the time and began to eat their breakfast at a much faster pace.

Naruto took a deep breath as he stood outside his home, blocking the Sun's rays from his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he pets the Normal Pokemon on the head, gaining her attention. "I want to get there early bud, so I want you to hold onto me tight since I don't want us to get separated."

" _Right!_ " Eevee replied cheerfully. Naruto smiled as he bent lowly and began to gather aura to his legs and feet. He sensed around to be sure no one was watching, especially his family. Not sensing anyone nearby, he whispered lowly.

" **Quick Attack,"** Naruto took off with blurring speed and a white light. He ran, a bright smile stretched across his face. Naruto was nothing but a blurry figure that tried to watch.

It took them only about five minutes to make it to the Academy's front door. He stopped in front of the doors, unable to open if he was using **Quick Attack** to run. This was one of the downsides to moves like these; they only increase your running speed and not your actions. So while running would be quickened, simple things like opening doors would not work because his hands did not move fast enough.

Naruto and Eevee made their way to the classroom and found that there were students already gathered in the room.

He didn't recognize most of them, probably civilian kids. He also took notice of three of them, only one he knows personally.

The one he actually knew was a girl named Hinata Hyuga, who seemed to brighten up at the sight of him.

The next person that caught his eye was a plump child, munching furiously on several muffins and somehow did _not_ drop a single crumb. He wore a big jacket that was dark on the bottom and light green on the top. He also wore baggy pants that were also dark green and blue shinobi sandals.

'Most likely an Akimichi, especially with the way he's packing away those muffins,' Naruto thought as he looked at the sleeping child next to the Akimichi. 'That would mean he's most likely a Nara, if his laid back aura is anything to go off of.'

The supposed Nara wore a shirt with a strange symbol on the front. He had a hair style that reminded Naruto of a pineapple with its spikiness in the back. His head was down as he was fast asleep. He wore baggy brown pants along with green shinobi sandals.

Sensing out their aura, he found what he expected. The Nara's aura flowed directly to his shadow, the Akimichi's was strongest around his muscles and nerves, and Hinata's was focused around her eyes the most.

Wanting to talk to his friend, Naruto made his way towards Hinata with Eevee in tow.

"Good morning Hinata-chan," Naruto greeted, a warm smile on his face as he took a seat beside his shy friend.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted in a shy stutter. Eevee jumped into Hinata's lap and yipped at her. The young Hyuga heir smiled at the Evolution Pokemon and began petting her. "Good morning to you too, Eevee-san."

As Hinata pet her, Eevee gazed at Naruto joyfully. _"I like her a lot, her hands are heavenly,"_ she told Naruto as she purred in delight.

Naruto chuckled, happy that Eevee seemed to like Hinata so much, despite the two being incredibly shy. Hinata looked to Naruto, wondering why he was laughing lightly.

'Should I tell her?' Naruto thought, before deciding to keep it to himself for now. "It's nothing, I'm just happy that you and little Eevee are getting along. You both look absolutely adorable right now."

Hinata turned bright red from the embarrassment at his words. Naruto didn't notice her blush as he took out a booklet and pen.

This was his fuinjutsu notebook, where he practices his calligraphy due to how skilled it needs to be for seals to work properly. It's why he uses a pen, since its permanent so he has to be careful on how he writes. As he begins to write, he addressed Hinata. "How are you today Hinata-chan?"

"I am doing alright Naruto-kun," the young heir replied, as she continued petting Eevee. "Just had a rough start, but I'll be alright." Hinata had no clue what she said absentmindedly, nor that she didn't stutter in that sentence.

Her words caught Naruto's attention as he took a closer look at his friend. He saw that her hands looked roughed up along with her clothes that were slightly ruffled. "What happened, Hinata-chan?"

Looking up, she caught his hetechrome eyes gazing into her pale eyes, his full attention on her and filled with concern for her well-being. Realizing why, Hinata turned bright red as she tried to wave off his worry.

"It's nothing like y..your thinking Naruto-kun!" she said as she waved her arms wildly, causing Eevee to whine at losing her touch. "I..I was just training w..with Hanabi-chan! We were practicing our Gentle Fist techniques! I didn't have time to change so I rushed to the Academy since I wanted to be early!" 'So I could hopefully run into you,' she thought off handedly.

'Hanabi, that's Hinata's younger sister,' Naruto thought before nodding. "Ok Hinata, but you are going to have a rough day if you're not fresh for the day." He quickly grabbed his friend's hands as he placed his hands over them.

" **Recover,"** Naruto whispered as the attack covered Hinata, healing her of any wounds that were on her person.

Hinata was shocked by the warm feeling that flowed throughout her body. It felt similar to when she first unlocked her chakra, a feeling of warm power engulfing her very being. 'Is this what Naruto did to Sasuke yesterday?!' she though as she felt her bruises vanish and even her hands lost their rough texture. Looking to her crush, she breathed out. "What was that Naruto-kun?"

"It's a healing technique of I learned called **Recover** ," he answered. He wasn't worried about **Recover** being known since they saw him use the move yesterday on Sasuke. "It's an attack that heals the body, though I can only heal minor wounds with it. Any major damages won't be healed so easily."

"But that's still amazing Naruto-kun!" Hinata praised, feeling strangely vitalized. "To use a healing jutsu at your age is incredible. Mother always told me that it takes a skilled hand to use healing jutsu." Naruto chuckled at her as she didn't stutter her words. His chuckle snapped Hinata out of her hyper state, causing her to let out a loud 'eep' before going bright red and trying to hide her face from him.

As the two friends had their moment, neither noticed the classroom begin to fill up with students. Two of which were the Uchiha twins, Sasuke and Satsuki, who saw their friend talking and laughing with the meek Hyuga heir.

Sasuke smirked since, while he may not know the Hyuga heir well, even he could see the girl had a crush on his friend. Sasuke's smirk vanished as he felt his danger senses go off, telling him to run and hide behind his mother.

Looking to the source, he noticed his sister clenching her fists tightly as she watched Naruto and Hinata. The male Uchiha twin took a step to the left, not wanting to be near his sister in case she exploded in rage.

Satsuki Uchiha was doing her best to hold back at seeing Naruto and Hinata being so close with each other. Satsuki knew that she herself had feelings for the boy ever since they met, he was just too sweet to not fall for.

Plus talking to her mother about her feelings had helped her a lot with figuring out.

She also knew that Hinata had a crush on Naruto too, it was obvious to see since she exhibited a lot of the same signs that she has. She and Hinata had met through Naruto and while not hating the other like most Uchiha and Hyuga did, they weren't exactly close.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw Hinata giggle at something that her blonde crush told her. Sasuke began to see a dark aura surround his sister, making him worry even more.

'Naruto! Dobe!' Sasuke thought frantically. 'Do something! Satsuki is about to explode! I don't want to die so early in life!'

Eevee, who was snuggled into Hinata's lap, felt immense danger nearby and began looking around for the source. Her gaze paused on Satsuki, who was getting angrier as she stared in their direction. The young Normal Pokemon tilted her head in confusion, not understanding why she was so angry. Deciding to alert Naruto, Eevee looked towards Naruto and spoke through their connected auras.

' _ **Hey Naruto,'**_ she called out, getting his attention as he gave Eevee half of his attention as not to alert Hinata. _**'Your friend Satsuki is here and she seems to be really upset about something.'**_

Naruto looked to the front of the classroom to see Satsuki clenching her fists and Sasuke trying to inch away from his sister as not to be caught in her anger. Worried about what could be upsetting his friend, Naruto stood up from his seat which got him a confused look from Hinata.

"Satsuki-chan, hey there!" he called out to her, snapping the Uchiha from her angered state. "Come over here, there's some seats over here for you and Sasuke!"

Satsuki blushed slightly at Naruto inviting her over to sit next to him, a small smile gracing her lips. She quickly made her way to her crush, her anger from before forgotten for the moment. She just wanted to be near him right now. 'I won't give him up to you so easily Hinata!' she yelled mentally.

Sasuke followed after his sister wordlessly, thankful that his sister had calmed down. 'Thank the almighty above that Naruto was able to calm her down! I do NOT want to deal with an angry and jealous Satsuki!' He shivered slightly at the thought since his mother was a very scary woman when angry and his sister most likely inherited it from her.

Naruto walked over to Satsuki as he pulled her into a warm embrace, unaware of the bright blush on her face from his actions. Naruto separated from their hug, missing Satsuki's disappointed sigh, and smiled.

"Are you okay Satsuki-chan?" Naruto asked her. Naruto could tell that she was upset about something, and that's not something he was happy so see. He was going to help his friend with whatever that's bothering her and make her smile again, something that he loved to see on her face.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun," Satsuki replied with a nervous smile. She wasn't ready for him to know about her feelings for him, figuring it was too early for that. They have been friends for a while, but they still had some growing up to do before anything like that should cross their minds. She had to come up with an excuse and fast! "I was just annoyed at the fact I'm having trouble figuring out what jutsu I should add to my repertoire since I only know the **Fire Ball Jutsu** at the moment."

Naruto nodded his head, knowing how she feels about wanting to learn a new technique. He gave his friend a bright grin, an idea popping in his head. "How about I help you then? I know a fire jutsu that I taught myself a while back that goes together very well with Taijutsu."

This made Satsuki smile happily at Naruto not only buying her lie, but also his willingness to help her. It was sweet of him.

"For the record though, it's an advanced fire technique that will require a high amount of chakra control to pull off and is not an easy technique to learn. Think you will be able to keep up?" he asked playfully teasing her. Satsuki nodded her head, excited to learn something new from her friend. She was so excited at the prospect that she failed to notice the info that he told them.

Information that was _NOT_ missed by her brother, who raised his eyebrow in curiosity at his best friend. "So you have a fire element along with a water element affinity and even have jutsu's for both?" He could not keep the amazement out of his voice and no one could blame him. He knew his friend was skilled, even before their match yesterday, but he had no clue that Naruto not only possessed two elements at his young age, but even learned jutsus for both on his own since he knew Naruto's parents didn't teach him.

His brother Itachi knew several jutsus at their age, but most were the basic Academy techniques and a few fire jutsus. It made him curious on the training Naruto has put himself through to learn his entire current move set.

The red-tipped blonde smirked and nodded to his friend's question. "Yeah, I learned that I have both strong affinities for water and fire a long time ago. I might also have a weaker affinity to wind due to Hokage-sama having that element, but I'm not too sure since not all elements are passed down."

That was a half –lie on Naruto's part as he knew for a fact that his two strongest affinities are water and wind, not water and fire.

"Wow, that's amazing Naruto-kun," Hinata said in awe, her eyes wide. She had no idea that her friend/crush was so strong.

She and Naruto always had a strong connection due to being very similar in lifestyles. They both had really strong family that left them with high expectations. When they didn't meet those expectations then they were ignored and considered nothing to cross their minds, as far as she knew of. Her father used to love her unconditionally, but after losing to Hanabi so much caused him to become colder towards her.

Naruto's determination was an inspiration for her to work harder and train harder. She still lost to Hanabi, but is slowly beginning to push her back. When Naruto ignored them for a week, she became so depressed that her skills took a hard hit and lost horribly to Hanabi the other day which led to a tongue lashing by Hiashi. She was comforted by her uncle Hizashi, who was like a father figure to her and did not look down on her.

She had a training session yesterday and this morning that she lasted a bit longer than usual. As usual though, Hanabi gained the upper hand and beat. She just couldn't figure out why?!

It's why she looked up to Naruto so much; they went through so much in their own separate ways because of their families, yet Naruto got stronger through the experience. She didn't need her Byakugan to see that Naruto was going to be a powerful shinobi, even without his parents help.

"Thank you Hinata-chan," Naruto smiled at the young Hyuga heir, who blushed brightly and began twiddling her thumbs together. "Isn't she nice, Eevee?"

The Normal Pokemon smiled and nodded her head in agreement with her summoner, finding the young Hyuga very pleasant to be around.

Plus she was very good at petting her head, almost as well as Naruto was.

Hinata 'eeped' loudly at the praise from the young Uzumaki-Namikaze male and small fox. She doesn't get praised often (not really surprising), so it's a huge ego boost for her when it happens. Especially when it comes from the boy she has admired for so long.

Before anymore could be said, the door burst open as two people entered the room, the princesses of Konoha. The two girls looked around as they noticed their brother sitting with his friends. Before Naruko could approach him, Mito stopped her with a hand on her arm. Naruko looked at her sister, confused why she was halted.

"Let's not push him too much," Mito answered her unasked question. "He still isn't too comfortable with us, besides we will be with him later due to training."

Naruko didn't look quite convinced. "But what if tou-san and kaa-san to get us so we can train with _them_. It wouldn't be the first time they picked us up to take us to some other training ground for some other form of training."

"Then we will make sure he trains with us," Mito said with the strong determination that the Uzumaki's were known for. She will hang with her brother today; he will not be ignored again!

As Naruko was about to respond, they heard the telltale signs of little feet hitting the ground. Both nodded since they knew who the sounds had belonged to. Moving to the sides, and out of the way of the door's entrance, they barely dodged the two young screaming girls that rushed into the room.

The most noticeable girl was an average height girl with bright pink hair that was pressed down. She had light green eyes that sparked with anger at her friend/rival. She wore a long V-neck green shirt that had white sakura petals on the bottom left corner. She wore red spats and blue shinobi sandals and a red ribbon on her head. This was Sakura Haruno, a civilian girl and the best friend of Mito and Naruko.

Next to Sakura was the same girl that Naruto met, Ino Yamanaka. She wore a loose pink shirt with a blood red collar and a purple ribbon around her stomach and waist. In contrast to Sakura, she had teal-gray eyes that had no pupils. She was also the other best friend of the Namikaze sisters.

The sight of Ino caused Eevee to flinch away from the blonde in an attempt to hide from her, not wanting to be squeezed to death again.

"I made it first!" Ino yelled at the pinkette who only glared back at her friend.

"Not a chance Ino!" Sakura replied in anger. "I made it before you did! You have a lot to do before you could be able to beat me Yamanaka!"

The blonde heiress clenched her fists at Sakura in anger at her insinuation of her training. Thanks to being close friends with Mito and Naruko, Ino has been working hard to be able to keep up with them as an heiress of Konoha. She isn't anywhere near their skill level, due to still learning better chakra control, but she is STILL better than Sakura in terms of actual combat skill.

The same is said for Sakura, who has been training harder after meeting Mito and Naruko. Unlike her rival/friend though, Sakura only trains harder so not to be left behind by Ino. She hates to lose to Ino in anything at all, whether it is looks or skills.

Before the argument could escalate between the two, the Namikaze sisters got in between them, usually being the mediators for the rivals.

"You guys should calm down," Mito said calmly. "Today is a big day for all of us and this fight will only lead to a headache. Just settle this dispute in a sparring match or something."

Both girls glared at the other for a moment before nodding in agreement. Naruko smiled brightly as she walked towards an empty seat by a window. "Let's get ourselves ready and catch up since we are early." 'We will just have to talk with Naruto-nii later, maybe during lunch break.'

The other three girls agreed as they took their seats nearby the excited redhead and began talking about all of the gossip they could think of.

Before Naruto's group could go back to their conversation, Naruto spoke up with aggravation in his tone. "Get ready for one of the biggest headaches in my existence. Kami help my patience."

As soon as he finished, the door burst open once more, and his friends instantly understood his annoyance.

The person who burst in was a young man by the name of Kiba Inuzuka, the heir to the Inuzuka Clan. He was a loud and brash child with an arrogance that he had no real reason to have due to being a barely average student in actual skill. Its not that Kiba was a bad guy, he just annoyed Naruto to no end.

While Zoroark took his place among the village, Kiba constantly challenged him to fights. His attitude annoyed the Dark type to such an extent that he decided to show the young heir his place in a spar.

The results, Kiba lost badly and without even scratching the disguised Pokemon. This led to Kiba trying everything he could to surpass Naruto (even if he never technically fought the young guardian).

Naruto knew Kiba was going to be a headache after Zoroark spoke of the encounter. Also Kiba was a bit of a horn dog (even at his young age), not to the point he harassed girls, but to the point where he believed he should have multiple girls like Satsuki, Hinata, Mito, and Naruko.

"Yahoo! Day two of my climb to Alpha, right Kira?!" Kiba asked loudly to his twin sister, who sighed at his behavior. She pushed Kiba forward so he would no longer be blocking the entrance.

"Whatever Kiba, you have a long way to go before you become an Alpha," Kira replied as she smirked at his pout. Her brother may be the heir, but that's only because he was older by two minutes. Their elder sister denied the heir title and chose to be a vet instead. Due to Kiba being born first, he became the heir over her, though she was the more capable of the two.

This is not to say that he was incapable at all, he was just too quick to jump the gun in most situations and was one of the biggest reasons he lost most of their spars. If he used his head more often then maybe they would be about even in skill.

Kira looked around and spotted her best friend Hinata and smiled, happy to see the Hyuga. They met in the forest when they were younger and have been one another's stepping stone for getting stronger. Kira looked to the side and noticed that the only male Namikaze sibling was with her.

She was intrigued by his good looks and beautiful mismatched eyes. She knew he was strong and it was not just because of the spar yesterday with Sasuke. It was her own instincts granted to her thanks to her bloodline that warned her to be weary of him, that he was much more dangerous than he seemed.

The fact that he actually beat both the Uchiha and her brother only proved that there was more to him than he has shown. Also it was very obvious to her that her rival had a deep crush on Naruto and it made her curious about the type of person he was.

Deciding to talk to Hinata and her group during lunch (mostly because of their being no open seats next to them) and grabbed her brother by the shirt to drag him to an open seat, which gained her an indignant "HEY" from the male twin.

As he watched his annoyance get dragged, Naruto could not stop the small snort at his so called 'rival' being manhandled by his sister. 'Look at dog-boy being easily controlled by his sister.'

Hinata looked to her friend, confused of his dislike of the Inuzuka boy. She has met him a few times through her friendship with his sister and while she may not be comfortable around him, but she didn't see him as a bad person. She didn't even know that they had any form of interaction at all.

Her curiosity had to wait as the door opened for two more students to walk in.

The first was a big kid (in matters of weight) and spikey, light brown hair. He wore a green jacket that was dark green on the left half and light green on the right. He wore grey shorts and blue shinobi sandals. On his cheeks were the signature orange swirls of the Akimichi clan. He was eating a bag of chips in a rapid pace.

Next to him was another boy that walked in with a lazy and uninterested posture. He had black hair that was a tied and spiked up, giving it a pineapple like appearance. He wore a grey shirt that had the signature symbol of the Nara clan on the front of it. He wore dark blue shorts and green shinobi sandals.

The pineapple haired boy yawned in a bored manner as he walked to some empty seats in the middle of the room. "This is so troublesome," he said as he quickly put his head on the table. "I just want to go back to sleep."

The big boned kid chuckled at his friend's attitude as he sat next to him. "It's not that bad Shikimaru," he said in between bits of chips. "We will be able to get stronger this way buddy."

"Easy for you to say Choji," Shikimaru replied. "You weren't forced into this by a troublesome mother like I was." "Shikimaru was the type of person that personified the term laziness as he would rather nap and stare at the clouds all day than do any form of actual work. It was something that most Nara men were known for.

Choji chose to continue to eat his morning snack, instead of responding to his best friend.

The entire classroom resumed their desperate conversations, no longer interested in those that entered the classroom.

Everyone was engrossed in their own talks that no one (except Eevee whose ears perked up) that Iruka has entered the classroom along with another Chunin that had silver hair.

Eevee narrowed her eyes at the new Chunin, not liking him at all. She felt every muscle in her body tense up and her fur stand on end the moment she laid eyes on him.

Hinata, due to holding the Normal type, was the first to notice Eevee tense up defensively. Looking at the Normal Pokemon with concern, Hinata pet her head softly in an attempt to settle her.

The young Hyuga figured maybe that it was all the people gathering in a place that she wasn't used that made her tense up. Anyone would really in an uncomfortable position like that.

Eevee visibly relaxed in Hinata's care, slightly purring at the affection but never taking her eyes of the new Chunin.

"Alright everyone, settle down," Iruka spoke, attempting to gain his classes attention and failing to do so as they continued their conversations. Getting annoyed, he tried two more times, only to end up with the same results. His patience at its end, Iruka channeled chakra to his throat as he took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs. " **PIPE DOWN AND PAY ATTENTION YOU NOISY BRATS!** "

This caused everyone in the classroom to go silent and cover their ears from the loud shouting. Naruto had his hands clamped over his ears in an attempt to gain his hearing back.

Eevee not only had her paws over her ears due to painful ringing in them, she also let out a pained whimpers from the pain that her sensitive ears were feeling. Naruto, seeing Eevee in such pain, felt his anger rise as he sent a glare at Iruka. He even sent a deadly, but small, dose of _Killing Intent_ towards an unsuspecting Iruka, who began sweating from his nerves kicking up and even began to pull out a kunai due to his reflex.

The classroom all froze in fear, thinking if any of them so much as twitched then they would die. Even Mizuki was shivering from his nerves, not knowing what to do as he looked for the threat.

Iruka gazed in fear and shock when he realized that the Killing Intent was coming from Naruto. 'He's barely an Academy Student, where did he learn to wield such potent KI?! What did I do to make him direct such anger at me anyway?!'

" **Iruka-sensei** ," Naruto growled angrily at the Chunin instructor, his eyes glowing barely. " **Lower your volume, Eevee's ears are sensitive!"**

Gazing at the young fox that was shaking its head, Iruka felt slightly bad about it. He may not be a fan of foxes due to the Kyuubi attack, he never wanted to harm any foxes like some of the villagers have done.

"I'm sorry Naruto, Eevee," he apologized sincerely. "I didn't mean to cause harm, but as an instructor I have to make sure you all pay attention." He said this with a slight glare to his class, having regained his bearings.

Naruto nodded his head, having accepted the apology. He pulled back his KI before looking around and taking note of the fearful looks from the students. He tilted his head in confusion, 'Are they not trained to handle Killing Intent? I barely used any.'

He, himself, is very used to it due to Giratina having a very high amount that it sometimes leaks out when he is just annoyed slightly. He just grew used to it over time.

"Are we not going to begin class?" Naruto asked to get the new attention off of him, knowing he just messed up again, overestimating the training the class would have gotten before the Academy. 'I really need to be more careful when it comes to these things, maybe training with Meditite and Medicham can help me.'

Iruka nodded as he clapped his hands to regain the class's attention. "Putting everything aside, we have much to discuss. First, let's get rollcall starting with Ami.."

As Iruka called out names, Naruto sighed bored. 'This is going to be a long day; I can just tell I wonder how Riolu and Zorua are doing.'

 **(Reverse World)**

A blue blur quickly jumped back as the ground it once stood on exploded into dust and debris.

The blue blur was revealed to be Riolu when he dipped backwards to dodge a black and purple ball that soared into the clouds above. Acting quickly, he lifted his paws that were glowing brightly.

" _ **Metal Claw**_!" Riolu yelled out as the bright light condensed and formed three sharp claws on each paw. He swung his right claws forward in time to intercept a red and black blur. Riolu pushed the blur back with a mighty yell as he sent it sailing.

The blur, which turned out to be Zorua, regained his footing and stopped his movement. He quickly jumped to the left as a blue sphere sailed past him.

The blue orb hit a tree and detonated upon impact, destroying it completely.

Feeling his instincts, Zorua jumped up just in time to dodge a slash from Riolu's **Metal Claw**. Focusing power to his own paws, a dark purple aura surrounded them. " _ **Night Slash**_!" He swung his paw down, only for it to be blocked by Riolu's **Metal Claws**.

The two summons fought for dominance, neither one willing to give in to the other's attack. Sparks scattered as the two grunted and pushed.

Zorua opened his mouth as a **Shadow Ball** quickly formed from his maw. Riolu's eyes glowed a light blue as he copied his opponent's action, opening his mouth and forming a **Shadow Ball.**

The two moved their paws downward and came face-to-face with one another.

" _ **Shadow Ball**_ " they yelled out as they released their attacks from close range, causing an explosion that not only shook the area, but covered the two battlers in smoke and debris.

On top of a nearby tree watching the smoke clear was Lucario and Zoroark. Lucario was keeping a close eye on the entire match while Zoroark just sat cross-legged on the branch, bored.

" _It would seem Riolu has better handle on his_ _ **Copycat**_ _attack_ ," the Dark type stated as both Riolu and Zorua jumped out of the smoke and rushed each other again. " _It's far from mastered, but it's only been a day and he made this much progress. It never ceases to amaze me_."

" _Yes_ ," Lucario responded, eyes never leaving the fight as Riolu quickly took control of as he slammed Zorua into the ground by his tail. " _It's incredible at how quickly he learns and adapts to new techniques. He has even learned to use and harness_ _ **Aura Sphere**_ _in such a short amount of time. Plus the amount of aura he possesses alone is staggering._ "

' _Yeah, but it's also dangerous for him and us too,'_ Zoroark thought as she watched Riolu slam a **Force Palm** into Zorua and sent him through a tree. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Riolu charge at the still recovering Zorua, releasing an almost primitive growl as he charged.

Lucario sighed at this before he charged aura into his legs as he bent forward. " _ **Extreme Speed**_ ," he whispered as he kicked off, almost disappearing like a ghost. He reappeared in front of the charging Riolu, closing the distance in a matter of seconds, and slammed his fist into Riolu's gut, causing the Emanation Pokemon to dry heave in pain.

Zoroark appeared next to Lucario, who was looking at the barely conscious Riolu and smirked. " _That was a close one. Your little protégé almost lost it_."

Lucario sighed as he nodded, not having any way to argue against his friend's claim. " _Yes, it would seem we still have a lot of work to do with this one_."

Zoroark pat Lucario on the back. " _Don't worry big guy, you're not the only one who has to go back to the damn drawing board. My worthless ass student is not doing his jobs right if he could take those hits. Fuck! This is a pain_."

As Zoroark made her way to help her student, Lucario looked back at his own. He could feel Riolu's massive aura pool fluctuate between calm and rapid. One moment it was controlled and powerful, but the next it was chaotic and destructive. Lucario shook his head as he watched his unconscious student squirm slightly from his pain.

' _Nothing in life is ever easy or simple_ ,' he thought as he picked up his student, Zoroark coming up behind him while carrying Zorua. ' _But these two will become terrifyingly powerful when they reach past their untapped potential. And with someone like Naruto as their partner, it only becomes greater_.'

 **AN: And that is a wrap for this chapter. I want to apologize to you all once more for this long wait as I had a lot to do along with having absolutely no ability to get my hands on a computer to type often. I hope this long chapter makes up for it. Don't worry we won't be going through all of Naruto's Academy years, mostly just the beginning to set up relationships. Please Favorite, Comment, and Follow. Let me know what you all think and maybe what you're looking forward to.**

 **Dragon Soul94 is out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello my dear reader's, I have returned to you all! I had to take a break from typing this story, mostly because I caught up to what I wrote down.**

 **Pokémon- Attack**

" _Pokémon"- The Pokémon speaking (only Naruto understands unless stated otherwise)_

"Naruto"- Human Speech

'Naruto'- Human Thinking

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Academy Continues! Hidden Enemies**

Naruto sat under a shady tree, due to it being lunch time, peeling an Oran Berry with a kunai. Eevee sat on his shoulder as she watched him work gleefully, a slight drool coming out her mouth which caused Naruto to chuckle.

'So, after lunch we have spar practices,' Naruto thought as he peeled the last of the berry. 'I wonder who my opponent is going to be. Whoever it is, I need to hold back what I can do either way. I should probably keep it to strict taijutsu and the Academy three jutsu's to be safe. I can't risk more heat on me than I already have now.'

As he turned to feed the now peeled berry to his partner, a shadow loomed over him, followed by three more. Looking back at the causes for the warm Sun being blocked, Naruto sighed in annoyance.

The main culprit was Kiba Inuzuka followed by a few other students that Naruto did not know, nor did he care to know. His eyes narrowed at the arrogant smirk in their faces.

"Hey there looser," Kiba taunted in his arrogant tone that just seemed to annoy Naruto even more. "All alone, good. That's the way it should be. A loser like you has no place…"

"Is there going anywhere Inuzuka, or are you just going to keep blabbering on, because its annoying me instead of intimidating me," Naruto interrupted.

Kiba growled at Naruto and grabbed his collar before yanking him off his feet, a feat that could be done thanks to his clans training. "What did you just say to me, dead-last?"

"Wow," Naruto replied with mock awe. "An Inuzuka that's hard at hearing, that's a new one for the books." This only served to make Kiba even angrier as his grip tightened. "What I said was that you can't intimidate me, so stop trying and go away."

The nerve of this kid, thinking his weak stare could unnerve him in anyway. He stands in front of beings like Giratina, a being that leaks killing intent naturally and is almost always angry, even when he is happy. Kiba's glare is more akin to a wet kitten's in comparison.

Before Kiba could lash out in anger, a rock impacted with the back of his head, causing him to let go of Naruto and cry out in pain. The sharp pain caused him to yelp in pain and glare at the culprit, only to find his sister, Kira, glaring at him. Next to her was his crush, Hinata Hyuga and her friend that she recognized as Satsuki Uchiha.

"What the hell was that for sis?!" Kiba asked in annoyance as he rubbed the back of his head. This question only served to anger his twin further as even Hinata and Satsuki looked angry.

"Don't you dare try to act like you and your cronies here are innocent, Kiba!" Kira yelled. "Only your second day at the Academy and your picking a fight with your classmate already! Mom and big sis Hana said to make friends while you're here, not enemies!"

"But Kira, you don't understand," Kiba began to explain, only to flinch at her hardened glare along with the angry looks from the other two girls.

"No Kiba," his twin interrupted. "I know your angry at Naruto for beating you a while back, but that gives you no right to try and bully him. What would sis or worse, mom, do if they found out about your actions!"

Kiba's eyes widened because if he feared anyone, then it was his mother, his oldest sister being a close second.

"Fine whatever," Kira grumbled before letting go of Naruto who only rolled his eyes at Kiba. "Let's go guys, let's go eat before the break is over. This loser isn't worth an empty stomach." He turned to leave with his entourage following him.

Eevee glared at the leaving entourage, contemplating whether-or-not to attack them for threatening her friend. She calmed down though when she felt a hand, one that she instantly knew belonged to Naruto, rub her head affectionately, causing her to purr in joy.

Naruto smiled softly at his friend, having felt her relax at his touch. 'Thanks for being so protective of me, Eevee,' he thought as the Normal type rubbed her head into his palm. Looking up at the girls, he gave them a grateful smile. "Thanks for the help, girls."

Kira shook her head as she gazed into Naruto's heterochrome eyes. "No need to thank me, I know you could take my brother down on your own. Kiba was just disgracing our clan with his actions, and as a clan heir, he represents all of our image." She bowed slightly at the sitting red-blonde, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Naruto replied. "It's Kiba's fault for being such a sore loser, not yours. But, if your really have to apologize then I could think of an easy way for you to do so."

The female Inuzuka raised a small eyebrow, curious about what was going through the boy's mind. She was caught off guard when Naruto gave a wide smile at her words.

"Nothing too difficult," he said with joy in his tone. "All you have to do is be my friend."

Kira was surprised by his answer, though she shouldn't have been, and returned a toothy grin as she gripped his extended hand tightly. "I see no reason to do so. Hinata seems close to your so you must be a good guy at least." Her grin turned slightly teasing after seeing Hinata's blush.

Her answer made Naruto scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. He gave Kira a goofy smile. "Thank you, Kira-chan. Do you all want to join me for lunch? We have ten minutes left." As he offered, he sat back down as Eevee sat back on his lap happily.

The girls nodded happily as they joined their crush/new friend under the tree. They all ate and talked about random things like favorite foods, dreams, hobbies, etc. All too soon, the bell rung, and lunch came to an end, causing the four friends and one Pokémon to whine before getting up.

As everyone sat in their assigned seats, Naruto could feel a heated glare aimed at the back of his head. Before he could use aura to find out who it was, though he had an idea, he heard Eevee growl.

" _That stupid dog boy better turn away before I make him!_ " Her words only confirmed that Kiba was still wanting to 'show him his place'. Iruka began his boring lecture, so Naruto just started scratching her behind the ears.

As Naruto began to drift to sleep, he heard something that excited both him and Eevee.

"Ok everyone, it's time to move outside for hand-to-hand combat practice!" Iruka announced, getting excited cheers from the class. The young chunin sweat dropped as he saw that they were more excited to fight, than to heat his chakra theory.

Everyone made their way to the training field, ready to kick some butt while others just wanted to show off.

"Now before we do any sparring, we are going to be learning the Academy taijutsu," Iruka announced, causing the civilian children to get excited while the clan heirs groaned; except for Hinata who was too shy and Shino who was empathetic about it.

'He really can't be serious with this!' Naruto mentally yelled in frustration. 'I know the civilian kids don't have a set skill, but they could have made learning this optional for clans students. 'This is bull!' Naruto could hear Eevee chuckle at his misfortune, since she could just nap if she got bored. 'Not funny Eevee! This is going to suck!' Naruto yelled through his aura, only for the fox to chuckle louder.

An hour later and it was finally time to spar, causing most of the kids to sigh in relief, while others looked nervous. One by one, the spars took place. Like yesterday, only a few fights we worth watching. Hell, Mito and Nami ended up sparring with each other and it was a close match, but Mito had come out on top. Sasuke and his sister fought civilians and those ended quickly. Into tied with a civilian girl named Sakura, which Naruto found either sad for Ino or impressive for Sakura.

Kiba fought against Shikimaru and won due to the Nara forfeiting. When asked why, Shikimaru simply called the spar too troublesome to waste his energy for. Shino fought against a civilian girl and won. Hinata also won against a civilian girl with a few quick and simple jabs, though the shy Hyuga kept apologizing during the match.

Soon, Naruto was called up along with Choji Akimichi, so Naruto was curious. As Naruto moved up, he analyzed his opponent the way the Lucario clan taught him. 'This is pure taijutsu, so I don't have to worry about **Expansion Jutsu** of his clan. Still, I don't know what he could do so I'll treat him seriously.'

Choji seemed nervous, on the other hand. He had heard that Sasuke Uchiha was a skilled kid for his age group, makes sense after seeing who he is related to. Then here comes Naruto, someone he heard was not strong, beat him! Yeah, him being nervous was an understatement.

"Make the Seal of Confrontation!" Iruka yelled out as the two boys connected their fingers together. When the boys made distance from one another, Iruka raised his hand. "Begin!"

Naruto rushed forward, intending on taking this fight to his own pacing. Choji, surprised by Naruto's speed, tried to swing at him, but Naruto slid under it easily. Using that to his advantage, Naruto kicked the plump boy's feet out from under him. Not taking a chance, in case Choji could recover easily, Naruto backflipped away and took a defensive stance.

He was seriously surprised that Choji seemed to be struggling to get up from that. If it had been a Munchlax or a Snorlax, two Pokémon who were heavier set than his opponent, then they would have been up already and ready to strike back. 'Am I overestimating these guys skill level?' Naruto thought curiously.

Choji stood up and clenched his fists, but they were shaking slightly and were loose, which showed how unnerved he was and his unwillingness to continue. Looking into his eyes, Naruto sighed as he recognized the sight in them.

Choji was completely unsure of himself. He had absolutely no self-confidence, like he should be lucky that he even is _in_ academy to begin with. It was a look he recognized because of both Hinata and one other friend of his back in the Reverse World having similar looks.

'Maybe in the future, he will be a truly powerful opponent,' Naruto thought to himself as he braced himself. 'At the moment, he will be unable to beat me, let alone be able to touch me.' He quickly dashed forward, too fast for Choji who blinked before being knocked back onto his butt and ended up having Naruto's fist in his face.

"Winner of the spar is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Iruka announced. Some of the kids clapped, while others (mostly the civilian kids) were still shocked that someone their age could move so well.

Naruto held his hand out for Choji, wo took hold of it and was lifted easily to his feet. Naruto smiled at his opponent as he held out his two fingers to make the Seal of Reconciliation. Choji did so with a small smile, but Naruto could see sadness in his eyes for his easy loss.

"You know Choji," Naruto began, getting the plump boys attention. "You have potential to be a very strong opponent in the future. Do you know the one thing that holds you back?" The young Akimichi shook his head. "It's your own lack of self-confidence that will make it difficult to reach your full potential. Without confidence, your determination will waver. You will hesitate and overthink things at the most crucial moment. You will only get part of the training you work hard on instead of all of it. You have a strong family and strong blood flows through your veins. Just allow yourself to grow because I can't wait to have a true match with you!"

Choji's eyes widened in shock, expecting Naruto to put him down and call him weak for losing the match so easily. Instead, Naruto was trying to help and build him up! He was even calling him and his family strong, something that he is not used to other than from Shikimaru. He wanted him to do better! Choji slightly teared up at Naruto as he nodded.

"Yeah, I promise to get stronger and be a better challenge for you next time!' Choji declared with stronger determination in his eyes.

Naruto smiled and nodded, knowing that Choji will be a stronger fighter in the future, if he keeps that determination strong. He made his way to Eevee, who jumped into his arms.

"You did great, Naruto," she cheered for him. She knew Naruto would win because even she could tell Choji lacked the confidence and skill to match Naruto in any way. In the future maybe, but not now. "He will be interesting to fight in the future."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "My thoughts exactly Eevee," Naruto replied as he looked back to Choji who was talking to Shikimaru.

"Now we will do our," Iruka began before a loud _HEY_ interrupted him. Everyone turned and saw that it was Kiba. "What is it Kiba?"

"I didn't get to have a fight because of the Nara quitting!" Kiba snarled annoyed before grinning. "I really want to actually have a match. So, I challenge Naruto to a spar!"

Naruto sighed since he had a feeling that was what Kiba was going to say.

"Listen Kiba, you won your match even if by forfeit," Iruka explained. "You should learn to not discredit such things like a break. As a shinobi…"

"I DON'T CARE!" Kiba interrupted again as he crossed his arms. "I want have a match, I want to show how strong I am and finally settle my score with Naruto!"

Iruka sighed as he was about to reprimand Kiba, he saw Naruto move from the corner of his eye.

"I'll go again sensei, if it helps us move on," he stated as he walked forward. "I'm ready to keep going, but Kiba will most likely just keep arguing and I'd rather not hear it. If that's ok with you of course, sensei?"

Iruka took a moment to think it over before nodding in agreement. "Fine, if your both alright with it then I will allow it." Naruto nodded as he stepped across from Kiba. Eevee jumped from the perch that was Naruto's arms and sat on the sidelines.

After making the Seal of Confrontation and gaining space from each other, Kiba and Naruto got into their separate fighting stances. Naruto glanced over Kiba's stance, both annoyed and impressed at what he saw.

'It seems Kiba has trained quite a bit since his last fight with Zoroark, his weak points have actually been shaped up. There are still many of them, but at least he tightened himself up a bit. Still, its not enough for him to be as arrogant as he is.'

"Here we go!" Kiba yelled as he charged at Naruto, his claws flexed at Naruto. Naruto stood there as Kiba closed in, not worried at all.

Smacking his hand away, Naruto side stepped the wild swing with ease. Kiba flipped onto his feet as he swung his right leg, so he could kick him. Naruto jumped over it and aimed an axe kick at his head, only the male Inuzuka to roll away safely.

Kiba rushed forward at Naruto, who blocked the fist aimed at his head. Pulling Kiba towards him, Naruto kneed him in his chin, pulled him forward and kicked him his chest. Kiba was sent barreling back, clutching his chest in pain.

Growling at Naruto, Kiba got on his hands and feet before yelling and running at full speed. 'Not bad speed Kiba, but still not nearly as fast as what I have had to deal with,' Naruto thought as he jumped over Kiba, grabbed the back collar of his shirt and tossed him back.

Running forward, Naruto started a one-sided beat down of Kiba. He stepped into Kiba's space, keeping him from moving away. He punched him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. He turned and elbowed Kiba in the side of the head. As soon as contact was made, he spun around and hit Kiba with the back of his right fist.

Kiba yelled out in pain as he was tossed around by his target for bullying. He felt his arm was yanked and twisted before being flipped over and slammed onto his back by Naruto. He let go, but before Kiba's arm could drop, it was kicked hard.

Kiba released another cry of pain as he gripped his arm tightly. He could tell nothing was broken, it just hurt like hell. He looked up, only to find Naruto's fist in his face and a cold look in his different colored eyes. His left was a cold blue while his right was a darkened violet. Kiba could swear that he could make out a layer of blue surrounding his pupils.

"Yield Kiba," Naruto stated coldly, getting a few shivers from the viewers of the match. "You cannot beat me; this match was over the moment you called me out to fight. You didn't challenge me because you wanted a match or spar, you challenged me out of pride and spite. A dangerous combination that you merely have because of being a clan head and getting special treatment. That can and _WILL_ get you hurt Inuzuka, a lesson you will soon learn if you are not careful."

Kiba, seeing no way out of this, nodded his head and grit his teeth angrily. "I yield," he grounded out as Naruto got off him and allowed him to stand up.

After calling out the winner and making the Seal of Reconciliation, the two fighters went their opposite ways.

"Alright everyone," Iruka called out. "Follow me to the target fields so that we can go through kunai and shuriken practice." They all made their way after their teacher, most chattering about the matches.

As Naruto walked with Eevee on his shoulder, he did not notice the several eyes aimed at him.

Hinata smiled shyly, amazed at how skilled her crush was at such a young age. He was smart for his age, but not was nothing new to her since she already knew that. Naruto just seemed wiser than he was before, and the air around seemed to be stronger as well. She was very curious at what else he was capable of.

Satsuki, like Hinata, was curious about the enigma that was her crush. Before the Academy, Sasuke and Naruto had been about even in skill with Naruto slightly behind Sasuke. They had both been studious, but Sasuke was better at putting them to use while Naruto was hot headed and was keeping up thanks to his willpower and genius man at coming up with practical uses. Now he seemed to have shot passed him and was even able to beat him without his usual bruises! Each time she saw him now, he seemed to just keep getting stronger with all his new tricks and skills. She couldn't wait to see what more she could learn from him and about him.

Mito was looking her brother over, trying to figure him out as best as she could. His skill was beyond what she saw he had and Kiba was no slouch when it came to taijutsu. She has seen the talent the Inuzuka clan had at close fighting and Kiba was not bad at it either. The fact that her brother took him out with relative ease showed that he was holding back. The match with Sasuke told her that the match with Kiba could have been ended much faster. 'What else do you know brother?' she thought to herself.

Nami was excited after seeing her beloved brother fight, he was so cool! He was able to go through two fights, if you could call them that, with little to no difficulty. He was also a sweetheart, trying to encourage Choji to get better and even tried to help Kiba. She had seen Kiba picking on Naruto and had honestly been hoping that her match was with the Inuzuka to teach him a lesson. She was worried when they had faced against each other, but was happy to see her worries were for nothing. 'Now I can't wait until our training sessions after school!' She had to bite back a squeal of excitement.

The entered the target field, which had training dummies lined up in different areas. Some were laid on the ground, some were crouching on tree branches and others were hidden better by trees and bushes.

'Looks like they changed things up a bit,' Naruto thought as he looked around the field. He was making mental notes of the targets positions.

Iruka began his lecture and instructions on how to throw kunai and shuriken's respectively. As he explained, Naruto got bored as he knew how to do this already. He just needed to perfect his throws more.

"So, would anyone like to give it a try first?" Iruka asked and both Mito and Nami instantly raised their hands. "Ok, Mito please come up to the line." Mito did as instruct and took her position as she was handed five kunai and five shuriken's. "You are given two different scores now and they each count for ten, so the max points you can get on both is twenty points making a grand total of forty points You are based on accuracy and your speed of use. Good luck!"

Mito took a deep breath before exhaling. Her eyes sharpened as she tightly grabbed the kunai in her hands. 'Keep your eyes on me, onii-san.' She quickly tossed the kunai, each hitting the dummies with a loud ' _THUD'!_ She quickly switched to the shuriken's, though it almost slipped from her fingers and tossed them as best as she could. Each struck a dummy and she took a breath.

The civilian kids and a few of the heirs were awed by Mito's skills. Nami clapped lightly and cheered for Mito's accomplishments. Naruto accepted the skill she showed, but wasn't really impressed.

"Ok Mito, that was very impressive," Iruka announced as he wrote on a clipboard. "You have quite the talent, but not too surprising due to your training. As for your score, a 15/20 for kunai and a 10/20 for shuriken's. You had a nice flow when throwing your kunai's, just need better accuracy. Your shuriken's, it needs work as you had speed but low accuracy by doing so. Overall, that was a terrific first attempt."

Mito smiled proudly at her accomplishment. She knew she had to work, but in time, it will be perfect. 'How's that, Naruto-nii?!' She looked back, only to see Naruto looking at the brown fox on his lap instead of her. She was both angry and sad, but didn't show it as she stood by her sister who pat her shoulder.

Nami heard her name be called, and made her way to the starting line. Her mind cleared as she took a small breath, her eyes never leaving the dummies. The moment the kunai entered her hands, they were sent sailing across the field, each hitting a dummy in the bullseye. The process was repeated easily with the shuriken's, only three not hitting the center.

The crowd, even Naruto, were rendered speechless at her skills. Only Mito stood there unfazed, having seen her do this plenty of other times before.

'We may be twins, but our skillsets differ so much,' Mito thought, amused. 'I usually have her beat when it comes to taijutsu and ninjutsu. But she beats me with kenjutsu and shurikenjutsu.'

'That was shockingly impressive,' Naruto thought. 'Her skills in shurikenjutsu seems to be way above my own. I can tell that her skills will probably rival Itachi-nii's given enough time. That is amazing.' Naruto may not be a huge fan of his family, he did respect their skills. Something his little sister Nami seemed to have inherited from them in terms of weapon throwing.

Nami had ended up scoring 36/40 points, which was incredible for an academy student. She looked at Naruto and beamed in joy at his nod. It was him acknowledging her skills, even if small.

Soon the others went up with the clan heirs scoring higher than the civilian children for obvious reasons. Hinata got a 22/40, having trouble with throwing the kunai due to its weight. Satsuki got a 37/40, which surprised everyone once more. Sasuke got a 37/40, making him smirk at his sister in a playful way who stuck her tongue at him in response. Choji got a 15/40, which made him sad, but he swore to do better.

His best friend, Shikimaru, went up next while grumbling at how troublesome this was. He got a 9/40 and he just shrugged, causing everyone to sweat drop at how uncaring he was. Ino tied with Sakura, both only getting 11/40. Kira went up next and got a 28/40, making her cheer loudly as she smirked at her rival.

The next one to go up was Kiba, who was confident about how this was going to go. He threw the kunai with his right arm, which made a popping sound that made him grit his teeth in pain slightly. Only three of the kunai hit their target, while the others hit the ground. Kiba growled as he roughly grabbed the shuriken and tossed them, only for pain to shoot up his arm again which caused him to miss again. Only five seemed to hit the targets this time.

'What is going on?!' Kiba yelled mentally in rage. 'Yeah, I'm not perfect at throwing, but I should be much better than this! What is wrong and why does my shoulder hurt so much?!'

As Iruka gave him his score, Naruto chuckled mentally. 'Its nothing special Kiba, it's a simple tensed pain that I learned. I hit you on your shoulder point, tensing them up with my aura. By throwing the weapons, you just made that pain shoot and intensify. The pain you caused you to miss along with the fact you close your eyes before throwing thanks to the pain. I know doing that was petty of me, but no one can really complain if they don't know.'

Soon it was Naruto's turn, after Kiba was told to stop complaining and to sit down. The oldest Uzumaki-Namikaze sibling stood at the line, Eevee standing next to his left leg, took a stance. Taking a deep breath, Naruto made his move in a fluid motion. He grabbed the kunai and gave them a strong toss. Not waiting for the ' _THUD_ ' sound, he grabbed the shuriken and repeated the process.

Naruto smiled, happy at his score which was what he was expecting it to be.

A total score of 35/40, due to a few kunai's not hitting the center targets. For Naruto, that was a personal best! He still had work to do when it came to throwing weapons, but this showed that he was slowly getting better.

Iruka announced and wrote Naruto's score down, surprised yet not, at his skills. 'He has shown to have taken his ninja career seriously before the Academy. He will have a bright future if he continues this path.'

Naruto was petting Eevee once more, a thinking expression on his face. 'My form and accuracy still need's work, it was still off.'

' _Call on the Greninja family for training with them then,'_ Eevee suggested to Naruto. ' _They work on things like shuriken's, so they would probably be the best teachers in that field.'_ Naruto nodded as he agreed with his partner.

"Now remember kids," Iruka began. "These were tests that will be very important in your shinobi career, so we will be doing this often. If you did not do well today, work on it. Even outside of classes, work hard on it. Now normally we would go to the ninjutsu portion, but most of you have just unlocked your chakra. So instead, we will go inside and show you all the reasons for ninjutsu, how to use it, and about chakra control. So, let's go."

Naruto had to bite back a groan, having already learned all this a long time ago. While his chakra control isn't perfect, due his decently large chakra reserves, it was still pretty good. 'And faking I don't have a good one would make no sense since they seen me use my techniques already. I should have hidden a bit more instead of showing off so much, dang it.'

As the entire class followed Iruka to the classroom, no one noticed a nearby shadow move and make its way away from them all. The shadow moved so fast and stayed within the darkness of the buildings and soon ended up in an abandoned area of the village.

The figure paused as it looked around to be sure it wasn't followed. The figure was a male with short purple hair. He wore the usual ANBU attire and the mask of a bear on it. The only difference between this ANBU and others was the letters NE on the forehead. After sensing no one nearby, he placed a paper tag on the ground and it glowed before the ground in front of him lifted up. A staircase revealed itself and at the base of the staircase were several other ANBU wearing the same attire and mask as the young man.

"Reveal your face and tongue," the ANBU that wore a bird mask ordered. The bear masked ANBU complied an revealed his face which was average looking with green eyes and a scar on his left cheek. Revealing his tongue, a seal array was found and after examining it, the bird ANBU member nodded. "You may enter, Bear."

The bear masked ANBU nodded and made his way inside. After everyone was inside, the staircase closed and the tag that opened it burned away to ashes.

Making his way through a long tunnel the young man found himself in a spacious area filled with pipes and a bridge leading to the main exit. Above them poured in dimmed light from the barricaded outside. Ahead was an old man who wore a black and white robe and white bandages around the right side of his face. He had an 'X' shaped scar on his chin. He also held cane in his right hand.

The young man got down on his knee as he bowed to the older man. "I have come with the report, Lord Danzo," the young man stated. Danzo nodded his head as he tapped his cane on the ground as the ' _THUD_ ' echoed throughout the building.

"Speak Bear," Danzo demanded. "What have you learned about Academy Student, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto."

 **AN: And that is all my dear readers. I know this took way longer to get out, but I had to write more since I caught up with what I wrote. I don't have too much to say honestly, so I will leave it at that. It will take me a bit to write more so please be patient with me. I hope you all enjoyed it, till next time!**

 **Dragon Soul94 is out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello all, long time no see for this story! Sorry this took so long, I have been kept busy with a lot of work and school. We have a new addition to the family, so I have been helping with him as much as I can. My new little brother is a handful, a very adorable handful. Well without further ado, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Test, Spars, and Emotional Breakthroughs!**

 **(Reverse World)**

Riolu was sitting under a waterfall, meditating as he tried to ignore the crushing weight of the rushing water. It was different for him as he had to avoid being washed away from the water that tried to take him away. In front of him was his master Lucario, who stood their watching him with a calculating gaze.

' _To project your aura around as a powerful layer of protection, even through pain and chaos is a very difficult and tedious process,'_ Lucario thought with his arms crossed. ' _It is especially hard for someone like you Riolu, a being with so much inner aura that it is hard for you to control. You were born with so much power, that it has become your burden instead of your gift. You much gain a much higher level of control if you with to move forward as your roadblock, is yourself.'_

A small glow surrounded Riolu as his aura moved viciously around his body, before the glow vanished suddenly. Riolu's face scrunched in frustration before going calm once again.

' _It won't be that easy my student,'_ Lucario observed. _'The more frustrated you get, the harder it will become to control. That waterfall is unforgiving and chaotic, you must be able to clear your mind from that to gain the control you so desperately seek.'_ He closed his eyes as he smiled before aura surrounded his body instantly.

A rock flew out from some nearby bushes and instantly shattered once it impacted against his coating of aura. Looking in the direction that the rock came from, he couldn't help but chuckle. " _Looks like their training is going as well as you could expect."_

A few feet away from Lucario was Zorua who was standing on a log that hung over a rushing stream. His fur was soaked from the water and panting heavily as he tried to gain control of his breaths. Across from him was Zoroark with a vicious grin and a pile of rocks in her arms.

" _Come on Zorua, you have to move faster, or this will all be for nothing!_ " she yelled out as her grin fell and a frustrated look formed on her face. " _How many times will I have to fucking repeat myself dammit?!"_

" _I'm doing the best that I can!_ " Zorua yelled back, panting harder due to his exhausted and wasting any breath that he just gained. " _Just give me a break already you damn old hag!"_ His words caused Zoroark to pause and look down with closed eyes and for Lucario to shake his head with pity.

" _I'm an old hag_ now ya damned brat," Zoroark replied calmly as she released a sadistic chuckle. " _So, you seem to have enough energy to think of insults and complain, but also enough to yell at me. I guess we can pick the level and speed than huh, you fucking brat!"_ She quickly began tossing up the rocks in quick successions, leaving them all blurs.

Zorua yelped as he began dodging the thrown rocks as best as he could. Each rock flew past, just barely missing him. Being forbidden to use attacks and only allowed to use his physical body made him really hate this training exercise. He moved left to dodge another rock, but didn't see another that nailed his forehead, hard!

He had no time to register the pain, as immense and bruise-making it was, as he had to regain his baring's before he fell off the log. He jumped and did a flip to land back on the log and dodge another incoming rock.

" _You almost fell again, brat!_ " Zoroark yelled as she another rock. " _Get your head out of your ass and pay attention!_ "

' _She's almost out of rocks,_ ' Zorua thought as he jumped over another rock. ' _I just have to last..." "_ _ **Shadow Ball!**_ "

Zorua's eyes widened as the dark ball of energy rushed towards him. Not expecting the sudden attack, which was bigger than the rocks so harder to dodge, Zorua was hit by the attack and launched off the log. His body skipped across the water like a stone before slamming into a tree on the riverbank.

Zorua groaned in pain as Zoroark walked up to him. Grabbing his tail roughly, Zoroark yanked the Tricky Fox Pokémon up to eye level as she narrowed her eyes dangerously while leaking K.I., making her student shiver in pain and fear.

" _Understand this well brat,"_ she whispered dangerously. " _Don't you ever, and I mean EVER, call me an old hag again. Next time, I'll hit you so hard that I will squash your innards into mush and watch as your carcass erodes away into fertile for the fucking grass. Am I_ _ **UNDERSTOOD?!**_ "

Zorua nodded quickly, his fear overpowering the pain he felt for the sudden action. Seeing his action, Zoroark smiled as the K.I. vanished along with her anger as she dropped Zorua roughly.

She turned around as she walked back to the river. " _By the way, never expect your opponent to play by the rules. Always expect the unexpected. While I collect more rocks, you may use this to rest and regain your energy. Your going to need it," she laughed as she dove into the stream._

Zorua collapsed from exhaustion and pain as his eyes began to close. ' _Sadistic, crazy, mean, old hag!_ ' were his last thoughts as he fell asleep the moment his eyes closed.

 **(Ninja Academy)**

The class bell rang, causing everyone to cheer and rush out of the classroom in joy. Naruto was no exception as he practically ran out the door of the torture room…classroom.

'That was the absolute, most BORING thing I have ever had to endure! Meditating is more fun to do, and I have to sit still!'

As Naruto neared the school gates, and his freedom, he stopped due to a sudden jolt of pain as tiny teeth sank into his shoulder.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for Eevee?!" he yelled at the Normal type who landed in front of him with narrowed eyes.

" _I was calling out to you, but you were not responding_ ," she scolded before a smirk made a way on her face. " _That seemed to be the only way that I could gain your attention, Naruto!_ "

"So, what was so important that you decided to bite me in the shoulder?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the sore spot.

" _I was wondering why you were trying to leave the school,"_ she asked gaining a confused look from her partner. " _Remember, you were supposed to train with your sisters and Satsuki after class. You promised._ "

"What, I remember asking Satsuki," Naruto stated. "But when and why would I agree to train with Nami and Mito?" He honestly could not remember any mention of training with his sisters.

" _Early this morning Naruto,"_ Eevee sweat dropped. " _You were eating pancakes with Oran Berries and you agreed while in your usual daze_." Naruto groaned as he realized that she was most likely right since he can be out of it when he is eating Oran Berries.

Taking a deep breath to calm his annoyance, Naruto reached out with his aura to find his sisters. It took him a moment, but he found them in the courtyard along with Satsuki. They are most likely looking for him, so they could start training.

"Let's go Eevee," Naruto said as he ran towards the girls aura signatures.

It only took Naruto a minute to arrive with Eevee as the girls turned around to face him.

"So, this is where you girls were," Naruto said, pretending to have found them by accident. "I was looking for you three. I was beginning to think that you all forgot about out training session." 'No need for them to know, especially Satsuki, that I was the one that forgot. Yeah much safer for me that way.'

Eevee had to stop herself from laughing like crazy at Naruto's blatant lies to keep from getting in trouble with his friend and sisters.

"Hey Naruto," Satsuki greeted Naruto with a small smile. "So how are we going to do this? What are you going to teach me?"

Naruto smiled warmly at one of his best friends, making his sisters slightly jealous, and nodded. "Well Satsuki, what I'm going to show you is a technique that I know you will do well with. It focuses on intense control of your fire nature along with being able to manipulate it. You have a high affinity for fire correct?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am higher than most Uchiha's with Sasuke being ahead of me," she said proudly. Her affinity for fire shocked everyone since it was so intense, even Sasuke was barely above her. Her control over her fire affinity was better than Sasuke currently.

"That's great, meaning learning this will be slightly easier for you than others," Naruto said as he nodded. "Alright, watch closely as I also have yet to master this. I can form it, but not utilize it completely yet."

Satsuki and his sisters, who were watching closely, nodded at his words. Raising his hand, he clenched it and took a deep breath. Focusing his aura to his fist, it began to smoke before it burst into flames. The fire surprised the three girls as they watched the embers dance and flicker around their brother/crushes fist.

The fire vanished as a sigh escaped from Naruto's lips. 'Still need to focus on maintaining it. Why do the elemental punches give me so much trouble to use?' He looked to his friend who looked at him with bright twinkles in her eyes that Naruto found adorable.

"The move is called the **Fire Fist** ," Naruto explained. "It involves heating up the energy that was gathered in your fist. The formation is the easy art since its mostly flow and control. The hard part is maintaining its form and it gets harder when applied to fighting.:

Naruto sighed as he looked at his fist and ignited it once more. What he was showing her was a Pokémon attack called **Fire Punch** and he utilized his aura to feed the move, not chakra. Things is, after some discussion and tests, he learned that the attack (along with the other elemental punches) can be recreated to use chakra. It was difficult, but not impossible.

Satsuki nodded as she thought over his instructions and information as she watched the flames move around her crushes fist. She thought over all the implications of such a technique. She already loves taijutsu and such a style will compliment her style.

She couldn't wait to use it! Especially with someone like Hinata as her rival for Naruto who was currently even with her in taijutsu if she really tried. 'It will give me an edge for the future,' she thought excitedly.

Making a cross sign, a puff of smoke appeared next to him as a clone revealed itself. This surprised no one since they all knew Naruto would have massive reserves due to him simply being from the Uzumaki Clan. The **Shadow Clone** jutsu was practically MADE for their family.

The only question that they had was how and where he learned to do it since everyone knew for a fact that no one they knew trained him. Plus, that's an advanced jutsu and forbidden due to its chakra drainage.

"Satsuki, you will go with my clone who will help you with your **Fire Fist** training. I made a promise to help Nami and Mito with their taijutsu training," he said as he gave her look showing he would rather not. 'Even though I would rather not, but a promise is a promise. Damn Oran Berries, why must you be so good!'

Taking another sigh, Naruto gained a more neutral look as he stared at his sisters. "Alright," he began in a colder tone, causing them to flinch.

"Let's get this over with," he said as he got into a stance he learned from the Hitmonlee's. The stance is used primarily for strong kicks and quick movements along with strong grapples. He figured he should start small and work upwards to see where his sisters skills lied.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to this spar somewhat. He gets to see where he stacked against his sisters currently, even if its only in taijutsu. He gets to see, personally, if he was stronger or not. "Which one of you is going to go first?"

Nami walked up first, nervous about her match. She wanted to use this spar to show off to her beloved brother and impress him with her skills. She was both nervous and determined about this spar. She glanced over his stance like her mother and noticed something strange.

'That stance, I have never seen that stance before, not even from seeing his spars with Kiba or Sasuke. I wonder what it is based on.

Mito walked to the side to both referee the match and observe it too. Eevee was next to her, excited to see how Naruto will do during the fight but hoping that he will be careful this time. She didn't want Naruto to do something that will cause him too many problems down the road.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto's body tensed as he slightly leaned forward. "Begin," he said in a low whisper that seemed to carry across the wind.

Nami took off in a quick burst of speed, intending on getting the first strike of the spar. She, when she got close enough, swung her right fist towards his face only to have Naruto pivot out of the way as he also redirected the strike away from him before he kicked out with his other foot.

Nami jumped over the kick and did a front flip with her leg out, going for an axe kick to his head. Naruto used his left foot to push himself to the right, dodging the attack. He quickly stretched his right leg and kicked off the moment it touched the ground.

He appeared beside Nami, who had yet to touch the ground, and punched her right in the gut which knocked the wind out of her. Twisting his arm, he aimed his elbow to the side of her face.

Gaining her baring's quickly, Nami used both hands to block the strike. Using the elbow as leverage, she struck Naruto's chin with her knee before extending her leg and kicked her brother in the back.

Naruto gained back his footing and moved back into his fighting stance, a small smirk adorning his whiskered face.

'Ok, Nami seems to be taking this seriously right from the start,' Naruto thought as he watched Nami return to the Uzumaki taijutsu stance. 'She seems to be fighting better than the spars at the Academy recently. There are less holes than before. Has she been holding back as well?'

He had to cut his thoughts as Nami rushed at him, going for his legs to lay him out. Naruto easily dodged the kick by stepping over it and kicking upwards. When Nami jumped back to dodge, Naruto wrapped his left hand on her leg before slamming her into the ground.

Nami cried out in pain, surprised by Naruto's quick thinking. 'Even when I am trying, Naruto-nii can keep up with relative ease,' she thought as she kicked at Naruto's feet, causing him to step back and let her go. Using this chance, she used her hands to backflip back to her feet. She got back to her stance as Naruto stared her down.

'She is much better than I gave her credit for,' he thought. 'Hate to admit it, but I really underestimated her.' Her movements, though skilled, are still wild. That wildness though is the main problem right now. While I can get in her defenses, the next strike always keeps me at arm's length. I want to avoid using any Pokémon moves if I can, even if explaining it would be easy to do. Plus, this is a good test for my aura manipulation now that I think about it.'

He charged towards Nami, aura pumping in his legs at a rapid pace which allowed him to move at a quicker pace. He was a but hard for Nami to keep track of, though it wasn't impossible and was able to land a punch on her left cheek. Recovering quickly, Nami began blocking her brothers punches and kicks as best as she could.

Even though Nami was able to block some of the strikes, the hits that DID get through were beginning to have an effect as her movements slowed down more and more. While skilled, her wild movements to replace what she couldn't perform made her waste more energy and chakra than was necessary.

Feinting a kick to her ribs, he smirked as Nami blocked instead of trying to dodge. With a quick spin and a snap, he connected a spin kick to her head and sent the Uzumaki heir flying into a tree. Before Nami could recover, Naruto was already in front of her with his fist aimed to her face.

Knowing what his silent gaze was practically demanding her to do, the youngest sibling released a sigh of disappointment. "I, yield," Nami said sadly.

'I was already behind Mito at hand-to-hand,' Nami thought. 'Now it seems Naru-nii is better than me too, without any formal training too! Maybe I can use this to get an excuse to spend more time with Naru-nii!' She thought the last part with excitement and hope.

As Naruto walked back to the center of the field, Mito was already there in thought.

'He definitely knows how to use his abilities to the best that he could. His movements are fast and agile, and it seems mostly focused on his leg strengths. He moves like that Jonin with the bushy eyebrows that I have seen dad spar against before, Maito Gai I think his name was. Could that be his teacher?' Shaking her head to ponder about it later, she got into a stance that was entirely different from her sister's.

Her stance was stronger, barely any holes could be found in comparison. Her body, while tense, was also loose and flexible. This alone showed Naruto that she had a better grasp of her taijutsu style than her younger twin, though he also knew that it wasn't mastered either.

'Let's see how I stack against the more taijutsu skilled twin,' Naruto thought as he took the same stance as before. "Begin." He jumped back in time to dodge a punch from Mito who appeared next to him, surprising him since it caught him off guard. 'When did she get so fast?!' He only had time to think this as he blocked a kick aimed for his head.

'With the **Gravity Seals** I asked Pervy Sage and dad to place on me off, my body feels so light and free. It's incredible and its only on a x2 multiplier, which is nothing like theirs. I might be able to beat Naruto-nii with speed like this!'

She dropped and knocked Naruto's feet out from under him, only for him to land on his hands and backflip away. The moment he landed on his feet, he knocked Mito's strike to the side and kicked her back.

'I'm getting used to her speed,' he thought as he got back into his stance. 'She really got me by surprise by that sudden burst of speed, but where did it come from? Has she always been this fast and I just never noticed?'

Charging some aura throughout his body, Naruto rushed at Mito who was already in her defensive stance. They continued their taijutsu match, but this time neither of them could get a hit in. Every kick, high or low, was blocked by Mito. Every punch and kick were blocked or countered by Naruto.

Naruto instantly changed his stance as Mito had knocked him off balance and quickly spun with his fist extended. The maneuver caught his sister off guard, as she was unprepared for the fist that slugged her in the cheek. Deciding that she was in trouble, Mito rolled back to gain distance.

After standing back to her stance, Mito's eyes narrowed as her brother's current stance was different from before. His feet were more apart, and his hands were slightly more open, making grappling and leg techniques more prominent.

Now his legs were closer together, showing this stance alone will be harder to make him move. His hands were now clenched tightly shut, showing he was going to be going for fierce swings. Her cheeks were stinging badly from an unfinished, casual swing. She did not want to be hit by a full powered swing.

'She made me move and change from my Hitmonlee stance to the Hitmonchan boxing stance. Less leg power, but its firmer and my power have moved to my upper body. Less agility, but better defense. Let's see how she handles my Boxing Style,' Naruto thought as he gathered aura to his arms, legs, and fists.

The two siblings stood there, staring at each other, both tensed as they waited for the other to strike. The cooling winds blew gently as their hair rustled along with the tree leaves. The onlookers watched with baited breaths at the tense taijutsu fight.

Mito, annoyed with how long it was taking, rushed at Naruto as she charged chakra to her fists. Naruto bent his legs slightly as he braced himself for the impact.

He didn't have to wait long as Mito swung her fist when she got close to her brother, ready to knock him down. Naruto countered the strike by pushing the swing away from him and sending a very fast punch to Mito's abdomen.

The red-haired girl was too surprised from the punch to counter and had the wind knocked out of her. She had gotten used to his slower swings and quick kicks that she was unprepared for how fast that punch was. She was also unable to counter the elbow that crashed into the back of her head and sent her flying forward.

Trying to ignore the throbbing pain, Mito tucked and rolled as she regained her posture. She turned back to her brother who was back into his boxing stance, ready for more. Mito was dizzy as she lost some balance before loosing her body up and taking calming breathes.

'Ok, was not expecting that at all,' she thought as she winced from the pain. 'I figured he would hit harder, but not like this! It feels like I ran straight into a boulder or let a steel pipe ram into my stomach! I must be careful like kaa-san is when she spars with Pervy Grandpa. I'm still not good at this yet, but I will have to give it a try.'

Chakra rushed to her feet and arms as she got ready to try a fighting technique unique to the Uzumaki Clan. She bent her legs as she put pressure to the front of her feet. She cleared her mind until it seemed the world around her echoed and slowed. 'Here I go!' She pushed forward and vanished in a slight burst of speed.

Naruto's eyes widened at his sister's sudden burst of speed, not expecting it all as it surpassed any speed she has shown previously. This speed was almost comparable to that of using **Quick Attack** , yet it was very different.

A loud 'BANG' sounded from behind him, catching his attention, like something fleshy slammed into wood. Naruto turned around and found the source to be his sister whose body slammed directly into a tree.

"Ouchy," Mito cried in pain as she peeled herself off, bruises and scuff marks on her body. Her nose felt broken and she had teary eyes as the front of her body throbbed.

Naruto sweat dropped as Nami cried out and ran to check on her sister. 'I can't help but be reminded of the time I tried to learn how to use **Quick Attack** for the first time. It really looked like it hurt too.' He walked up to his two sisters as Nami tried putting ointment on the bruises. "Are you ok Mito?"

"Yeah, I am," she replied as she winced from the cooling pain. "Seems that I am still not ready for kaa-sans **Whirlpool Combo** taijutsu attack." Her head was down as she seemed to be depressed about being unable to perform the style.

Naruto sighed as he felt the need to comfort his little sister overrode any form of jealousy or anger her felt towards her.

'It's already common knowledge I can do this, so it shouldn't be an issue,' he reasoned as he placed a hand on sister's head. Gaining their attention, he gathered aura to his palm and whispered " **Recover** ," as his hand and Mito glowed.

As the light shone, all the bruises and aches began to slowly vanish. In a matter of a few seconds, all the wounds and pain could no longer be felt by a surprised Mito.

When the light died down, Mito looked over herself and was shocked to find herself back to normal. Yes, she had seen him do this to Sasuke too, but it still amazes her that he could do this. Healing techniques, while not impossible, are one of the hardest things to do for on Uzumaki, second only to genjutsu. For her brother to do a healing jutsu, at such a young age too, was incredible to say the least.

Before Nami could say anything, her body glowed brightly as well. She looked up to find her brother's glowing hand on her head now as her pains and bruises vanished like her sister's.

'No point in leaving Nami in pain if I am already healing Mito as well," Naruto as he checked her over to be sure that he got every wound. When he was sure that they were both fine, he removed his hands, ignoring the pout that Nami sent him.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, confused by what Mito was trying to do before she slammed into the tree.

Mito blushed and looked at the ground in embarrassment. "It was a taijutsu technique called the **Whirlpool Combo** that I kind of learned from kaa-san." She scratched the back of her head in nervousness.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Kind of?" he asked. "How can you 'kind of' learn it. You learn it, or you don't."

"To be honest," Mito replied with a nervous laugh as she looked anywhere BUT at her brother. "Mom never actually taught it to me. I asked her what the Uzumaki taijutsu could do, so she gave me a demonstration of it. I was kind of trying to copy it from memory."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the weight of Mito's words. She got the entirety of the basics of a complicated taijutsu style all on her own. She wasn't even taught the steps of the style, she was getting through pure mimicry.

He knew Mito was good at taijutsu, but this was on a whole other level that he did not expect. What if she had ended up being taught it, what if she could perform that level by now? His sister was just as much a prodigy at taijutsu as Nami was at shurikenjutsu.

Where did that leave him at? He may have beat his sisters in a spar, but it wasn't all that impressive in hindsight. For one, Nami was never particularly great at taijutsu. She was skilled, for her age group (even among Academy standards) but she never took to taijutsu from what he could remember of watching her training sessions.

Mito was above the Academy standards when it comes to taijutsu. Heck, she was above most other Genin in taijutsu, which was amazing to him. He wasn't expecting either one to be anywhere near his level at hand-to-hand, but he was proven wrong. Yeah, he was holding back, but that style was too much for Academy students to handle even if he was playing around.

'I wonder how this battle would go if I used any of my moves,' he thought curiously. "Next time, be careful when doing something like that Mito. If you are not careful, then you may seriously hurt yourself in the end," he told her, making Mito nod her head at him. "Other than that, you were really strong. I honestly wasn't ready for this spar to be so thrilling!"

Naruto couldn't contain the excitement in his voice or the quickly pumping adrenaline in his veins. What could he say, being trained around Pokémon so long made him love having a strong battle. The last battle he had that was this exciting was against Rock Lee!"

Turning to Nami, he decided to give his pointers. "For you Nami, you are definitely stronger than I thought you were. You are very fast and your ability to keep your eyes on your target can be connected to your throwing skills, but nonetheless surprising. The issue with your style is that you have obviously not yet mastered your style yet. Your moves become very wild sometimes, making you waste more energy than you normally would. You can get someone like me off guard with it, but someone with more experience will never fall for such a trick. You need to get a hold of the style or things will be very hard for you when the fight becomes a close-range battle. You also need to get a better recovery time."

Seeing her nod her head, he turned to Mito to give his opinions to her next. "You Mito, your fighting prowess is incredible. Your speed is top, better than most I have seen our age, thought that isn't saying much to be fair. Your reaction and recovery time are all great, amazing even! The thing with you, your reckless when it comes to fighting. What I mean, is not your defenses, but you tend to not have much patience. The entire time, you were the first to rush in and the first to throw a punch. Other than that, I have nothing to say other than your good."

Mito nodded with a wide smile on her face, proud that her older brother was giving her so much praise. He was even smiling at her, a smile so warm that it made her cheeks blush at how cute he looked. She had to fight the urge to tackle him and hold him tightly.

Nami on the other hand, had no such reservations as she jumped onto her brother and gave him the tightest hug that she could muster. Tears fell from her eyes as she soaked Naruto's shirt, crying apologies and thanking him over and over.

Naruto stood there as Nami held him and Mito looked like she wanted to do the same thing. Looking to the side, Naruto found Eevee staring at them. Feeling their aura paths connecting, he waited to hear Eevee's opinion.

" _What are you doing just standing there, Naruto?!_ " Eevee yelled at him. " _Hug her back!_ "

" _But, Eevee_ …" he tried to explain only to be interrupted by a now angry Normal type Pokémon.

" _Don't 'but' this one, Naruto_ ," she replied. " _Your sisters, from what you told me, actually tried to give you attention through the whole ordeal. Besides, you do care about Mito and Nami, and you know it. Think about it like this Naruto, how much do you know about your sisters? What are their likes, dislikes, favorite color? What can you honestly tell me about them that doesn't involve training, which you STILL didn't completely know and three of their close friends?"_

Naruto gave it some thought and quickly realized that Eevee was right! He barely knew anything about his two younger sisters due to him trying so hard to get his parents attention. After gaining the Pokémon Contract, he dedicated most of his time to training so he could be the best partner for them. It was also because he didn't want to be left behind by his sisters and be just as strong if not better than them. He refused to make time for them.

He was just as bad as his parents when it came to Mito and Nami; the very thought made him both sick and angry. All they wanted was some attention from him and he refused them every time due to his jealousy.

Not feeling her brother react, Nami decided to unwrap her arms so as not to push her luck with him. Just as she began to let go, she was pleasantly surprised to find Naruto wrap his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"I am so sorry, Nami," he whispered soothingly into her ear. His hand rubbed the back of her hair softly as he spoke. "I am so sorry for treating you guys so badly. I am so sorry for being such a horrible older brother."

"No!" Mito and Nami yelled at him with freshly falling tears. "It's not your fault Naruto-nii! We are at fault, not you! We made you feel like you didn't matter! We are the reason that you were ignored. We…" Nami yelled out before her eyes widened in surprise.

Naruto had kissed Nami on the head, something he can't remember the last time he had done for his younger siblings. He smiled sadly at Nami and pat her head, causing her to sniffle and Mito looked closely as she tried to control her tears.

"You two are not at fault here," he told her soothingly. "I am. I let my anger and jealousy sway me and completely ignore you both, the two people who hadn't forgotten me. I blinded myself to your love for no reason than being stupid. Yeah you two left me out at times, but none of it was because you wanted to. So, I ask for your forgiveness and a chance to start off as friends, if you two would allow me?"

Mito and Nami were confused why he chose the word friends instead of calling them family, but didn't want to ask. They would rather not risk their brother changing his mind about being close to them. Nami, instead of speaking, had gone back to hold him as tight as she could.

Naruto looked to Mito and opened his other arm with a small smile. "I have enough room for another body if you want…" he began to say before having the wind knocked out of him as Mito joined the hug, but with a tackle not unlike her sister gave him earlier.

Naruto chuckled as he held both of his sister's with warmth and care. 'I'll do my best to do better for them, I will make them happy to the best of my ability!' he thought with determination. Unaware that his sister's were having similar thoughts to make him happy and give him the attention that he was denied because of them.

Eevee sat on the sidelines, watching the scene with a warm smile at Naruto making things up with his sisters. She heard him not say family, which made sense due to him detaching himself from the Uzumaki-Namikaze family. So, seeing Mito and Nami as family, let alone sisters, was practically impossible. Not because of age, since he was still young, but because he severed those family ties to them when he made a family amongst the Pokemon. He has taken like already, making him a bit older mentally (even if still childish at times) and used that to disconnect himself from thoughts of them as family.

"Let's take a break for now," Naruto said to his sisters. "I know, I have some extra berries in my bag for us to eat. They are all very delicious and quite healthy for you too."

His sisters nodded theirs heads, willing to give it a try after seeing him enjoy them earlier that morning and during lunch break. Even Nami, who wasn't exactly a fan of most fruits. If her brother says they were good, then she was all for trying it.

The group of four sat to eat, deciding to use this time to catch up with each other, wanting to learn more about each other.

 **AN: This is where I am going to end this chapter. I was going to write out how Satsuki's training was going but I figured I could save that for next chapter. I will say this, after the next chapter the world building will end, and we will get into the plot of the story. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the interactions that Naruto had with his sisters and the spar. Before anyone asks, yes Naruto may have forgiven his sisters, it does not mean he will be all buddy with them so easily. He had an emotional episode, but they essentially still strangers to each other. They will have blocks in their relationships like Naruto denying hang out time with them so he could train instead, but it will mostly be out of habit. Please remember he is still a child and habits, for children especially, are hard to break. Well as always please Review, Favorite, and Follow. I love reading what you all think and any suggestions you may have, just don't expect said suggestions to happen. Love you all!**

 **Dragon Soul94 is out!**


End file.
